La Novia Embarazada
by Endri-Chan
Summary: sakura trabaja en una librería y la quiere comprar para ello trabaja en las empresas li como señora de la limpieza. una noche por una sustitución su vida cambiara radicalmente al conocer a Shaoran Li.
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER:** La novela no me pertenece esta historia es de la Autora Lynne Graham, como tampoco los personajes de Sakura Card captors, son de las maestras del Shojo las CLAMP

**LA NOVIA EMBARZADA**

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Qué diablos llevas en la cabeza? -preguntó Rika Sasaki tras apretar el botón para llamar al ascensor de servicio.

-Es para que no me caiga polvo en el pelo -contestó Sakura llevándose una mano al pañuelo de flores.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan puntillosa?

Sak suspiró y decidió ser sincera con la buena mujer:

-Hay un tipo que suele quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde en mi planta y... bueno... es...

-¿Se hace notar demasiado? -volvió a preguntar Rika sin sorprenderse, con un gesto de desaprobación. Sak podía atraer la atención de los hombres en cualquier circunstancia. Era menudita y esbelta, joven, con un cabello de un castaño natural que brillaba como la miel y ojos verdes enmarcados por inesperadas cejas y pestañas negras-. Apuesto a que está convencido de que con una humilde mujer del servicio de limpieza como tú es cosa hecha. ¿Es joven o viejo?

-Joven-contestó Sakura dejando que Rika pasara delante en el ascensor-. Y te aseguro que está acabando con mi paciencia. He estado pensando en contárselo al supervisor.

-No, hagas lo que hagas no lo hagas oficial, Sakura - se apresuró a recomendar Rika con una mueca ese cerdo trabaja hasta tarde es que es una persona importante. Y seamos sinceros, Sak: de ti pueden prescindir mucho más que de cualquier ejecutivo.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Seguimos viviendo en un mundo de hombres.

-Pues ese tipo debe de ser bastante insistente cuando está acabando con tu paciencia... Escucha, haz tú mi planta esta noche y yo haré la tuya. Así por lo menos te tomas un respiro. Quizá más adelante alguien quiera cambiar definitivamente de planta contigo.

-Pero no tengo permiso para subir a limpiar la última planta -le recordó Sakura.

-¡Va, no te apures por eso! -exclamó Rika sin darle importancia-. ¿Para qué va a necesitar nadie un permiso especial para abrillantar un suelo y vaciar una papelera? Ahora, eso sí, si el agente de seguridad se da una vuelta justo cuando estás tú apártate de su vista. Si puedes, claro. Algunos de esos sujetos serían capaces de incluirnos en su informe. Y no te atrevas a traspasar la puerta doble que hay de frente. Es la oficina del señor Li, y está prohibido entrar allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sak sonrió agradecida mientras Rika empujaba el carrito con los utensilios de limpieza para salir a la planta que normalmente limpiaba ella.

-Aprecio mucho tu gesto, Rika.

Sakura nunca había estado en la planta superior del edificio Corporaciones Li International. Al salir del ascensor de servicio se dio cuenta de que era distinta de las plantas inferiores. Nada más dar la vuelta a la esquina vio, a su derecha, una lujosa y enorme área de recepción. Más allá de ella todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero a pesar de todo pudo ver una impresionante pareja de puertas en la penumbra.

Sin embargo, al mirar a la izquierda, al fondo del corredor había otra pareja de puertas idénticas. Sak hizo una mueca y supuso que la parte en penumbra, más cercana a recepción, albergaba la oficina prohibida. Decidió comenzar a trabajar por el fondo para ir acercándose al ascensor y se relajó. Estaba encantada con la idea de que Yang Hashimura no fuera a interrumpirla aquella noche con sus descaros.

Llevaba unas zapatillas de tela que no hacían ruido. Abrió la puerta doble y cruzó toda la habitación para vaciar la papelera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la oficina contigua estaba ocupada. La puerta estaba entornada, y de ella salían inequívocas voces masculinas.

Por lo general en un caso como aquél Sak hubiera anunciado su presencia, pero tras la advertencia de Rika decidió que era más inteligente retirarse en silencio. Lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a su compañera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó pisadas que se acercaban por el corredor desde la zona de recepción. Aquello le produjo casi un ataque al corazón.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía se escondió detrás de una de las dos puertas. El corazón le latía acelerado. Las pisadas fueron acercándose, y de pronto se detuvieron justo al lado de la otra puerta. Sak contuvo la respiración. En aquel silencio pudo escuchar palabra por palabra la conversación que aquellas dos voces masculinas mantenían en la oficina contigua:

- ... así que mientras yo siga fingiendo que me interesa comprar Zhang Components la Palco Technic se mantendrá igual -murmuraba una voz satisfecha-, pero en cuanto se abra la bolsa el miércoles por la mañana moveré pieza.

Sakura escuchó cómo el intruso, cuyas pisadas había oído, contenía el aliento. Era una estúpida. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? El carrito con los utensilios de limpieza estaba fuera, delante de la puerta, como prueba evidente de su presencia.

Sin embargo el intruso ni avanzó ni entró en la habitación. Para sorpresa y alivio de Sakura volvió sobre sus pasos por el corredor con mucha más cautela de la que había entrado. Sak volvió a respirar de nuevo. Estaba saliendo de su escondrijo, de puntillas, cuando la puerta de la oficina contigua se abrió apareciendo un hombre tremendamente alto de aspecto alarmante. Sakura se quedó helada, se ruborizó y abrió inmensamente los ojos verdes. Unos ojos más ámbares que el chocolate la miraron desafiantes y agresivos.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí? - gritó incrédulo e irritado el hombre de ojos ámbar.

-Ya me marchaba...

-¡Estabas detrás de la puerta, escuchando! -arremetió de nuevo lleno de ira.

-No, no estaba escuchando -contestó Sakura atónita ante tanta agresividad.

De pronto lo reconoció y se puso completamente tensa. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero había un enorme e indecente retrato de aquel tipo en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. Aquella foto era el blanco de numerosas bromas y comentarios femeninos. ¿Por qué? Porque Xiaolang Li era terriblemente atractivo. Xiaolang Li, conocido popularmente como Shaoran, era el millonario Chino, despiadado y falto de escrúpulos, que dirigía la corporaciones Li lnternational. De pronto Sak comprendió que se había confundido de puertas y se sintió enferma. Su empleo y el de Rika estaban en la cuerda floja. Tras Shaoran Li apareció un hombre mayor de pelo cano. Al verla frunció el ceño y sacó un teléfono móvil.

-No es la mujer que limpia siempre esta planta, Shaoran. Voy a llamar a seguridad de inmediato.

-No hace falta -protestó Sak muerta de miedo-, yo sólo he venido a sustituir a Rika esta noche, eso es todo. Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir... ya me iba...

-Pero tú no tienes por qué subir aquí -dijo el hombre mayor.

Shaoran Li la escrutaba con mirada intensa, con ojos ámbar tan brillantes que la ponían nerviosa.

-Estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, Wang.

-Un momento, puede que pareciera que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, pero ¿para qué iba a hacer eso? -argumentó Sakura, desesperada-. No tiene sentido, yo sólo soy del servicio de limpieza. Comprendo que he cometido un error al venir aquí, y lo siento de veras, pero... me iré ahora mismo.

Una mano morena la agarró entonces, sin previo aviso, de la muñeca, obligándola a quedarse.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sak... es decir, Sakura Amamiya... ¿qué estás haciendo? -gimoteó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Shaoran Li le había quitado el pañuelo de la cabeza. Todo aquel cabello rubio platino cayó revuelto por los hombros. Él le bloqueaba el camino. Sak, sintiéndose amenazada por aquella muralla humana, miró para arriba. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con otros ámbar e insondables. Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Sentía una extraña sensación de mareo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El irritado escrutinio de él se había convertido en una mirada provocativa y sexy.

-No pareces una mujer de la limpieza, yo nunca he visto ninguna igual -dijo él al fin en un tono de voz duro y profundo.

-¿Y has visto muchas? -inquirió Sak sin comprender hasta más tarde lo impertinente de su pregunta.

Lo cierto era que ella no había sido la primera en atacar. Los ojos de él expresaban sin ningún género de dudas aquella actitud masculina arrogante y sexualmente excitada que Sakura tanto detestaba.

-Sak... hay una Sakura Amamiya en el servicio de mantenimiento - intervino el hombre mayor al que el otro había llamado Wang -. Pero se supone que trabaja en la octava planta, y el servicio de seguridad no le ha concedido ningún permiso para subir aquí. Voy a ordenar al supervisor que venga inmediatamente a identificarla.

-No, deja ese teléfono. Cuanta menos gente se entere del incidente, mejor. Toma asiento, Sak -añadió Dio soltándole la muñeca y acercándole una silla.

-Pero es que yo...

-iSiéntate! -gritó él como si estuviera tratando con un animal doméstico al que tuviera que adiestrar.

Sakura, atónita ante aquella forma de dirigirse a ella, se dejó caer sobre la silla con la espalda rígida y el corazón acelerado. Había entrado donde no debía, pero se había disculpado. Lo había hecho todo excepto arrastrarse por el suelo, reflexionó resentida. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Quizá quieras explicarme qué estás haciendo en esta planta, por qué has entrado en este despacho en particular y por qué te has escondido a escuchar detrás de la puerta -dijo Shaoran Li con dureza y precisión.

Hubo un silencio. Sak se preguntó si serviría de algo echarse a llorar, pero aquellos ojos ámbar paralizaron su corazón. Aquel hombre la trataba como si hubiera cometido un asesinato, así que lo más inteligente era ser sincera.

-He estado teniendo problemas con un ejecutivo que trabaja siempre hasta tarde en la octava planta -admitió Sakura inquieta.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? -preguntó Wang.

Shaoran Li dejó que su intensa y achocolatada mirada vagara provocativa por la diminuta y tensa figura de Sakura, deteniéndose sobre los pechos moldeados por el delantal, y las largas y perfectas piernas. Luego sonrió y torció la boca mientras un mortificante rubor subía a las mejillas de ella y coloreaba su blanca piel.

-Mírala, Wang, y luego dime si todavía necesitas que te explique de qué tipo de problema se trata -intervino Shaoran.

-Le mencioné mi problema a la mujer que limpia esta planta -continuó Sak con respiración entrecortada-, y le pedí que me cambiara por una noche. Después de mucho insistir accedió, y me advirtió que no atravesara las puertas dobles pero... por desgracia hay dos pares de puertas dobles en esta planta.

-Eso es cierto -concedió Shaoran Li.

-Me equivoqué de puertas, y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché pasos y comprendí que venía alguien. Tuve miedo de que fuera un guardia de seguridad, porque eso le hubiera podido causar problemas a Rika, por eso me escondí detrás de la puerta. Fue una estupidez...

-Por aquí no ha venido nadie de seguridad desde las seis -intervino el hombre mayor-. Y cuando llegaste tú, Shaoran, hace unos diez minutos, la planta estaba vacía.

-Bueno, no sé quién era el que subió. Estuvo parado delante de la puerta unos veinte segundos, y luego se marchó... -añadió Sak mientras su voz se iba desvaneciendo, sin comprender por qué aquellos hombres ponían en entredicho su explicación.

Shaoran dejó escapar el aire contenido con un silbido, dio un paso atrás y se apoyó sobre el borde de una mesa mirando al otro hombre con ansiedad.

-Vete a casa, Wang, yo me ocuparé de esto.

-Mi deber es quedarme y solucionar este problema...

- Tienes una cita para cenar -le recordó Shaoran seco-. Y llegas tarde.

Wang lo miró a punto de protestar pero después, al ver la expresión expectante de su jefe, asintió. Antes de marcharse hizo una pausa y dijo:

-Pensaré en ti mañana, Shaoran.

-Gracias -contestó Shaoran Li poniéndose tenso, con los ojos nublados.

Después Shaoran cerró la puerta tras su empleado y se volvió hacia Sak.

-Me temo que en este asunto no puedo confiar en tu palabra, Sakura. Has oído una conversación confidencial -dijo en un tono seguro y definitivo.

-Pero si no estaba escuchando... ¡ni siquiera me interesaba! -contestó Sakura asustada.

-Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte -añadió con más suavidad-. ¿Quieres conservar tu empleo?

Sakura se enervó. Era despreciable que aquel hombre la intimidara utilizando esas tácticas.

-Por supuesto que quiero...

-¿Y quieres que esa otra mujer que te ha cambiado la planta conserve también su empleo?

-Por favor, no involucres a Rika en esto -se apresuró a contestar Sakura pálida -. He sido yo quien ha cometido un error, no ella.

-No, ella decidió saltarse las reglas -la contradijo Shaoran Li con á tan involucrada como tú. Si al final resulta que eres una espía pagada por alguno de mis competidores habrás tenido que darle algo por lo que le merezca la pena arriesgar su puesto de trabajo, ¿no crees?

-¿Una espía? ¿Pero qué diablos...? -susurró Sak sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro moreno e irritado, concentrando sobre él toda su atención.

-Eso que me has contado de una tercera persona a la que ni viste ni puedes identificar... resulta muy conveniente para ti -añadió Shaoran Li directo-. Así, si hay una filtración, tú tienes cubiertas las espaldas.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! -gritó Sakura tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía pensar.

-Espero que no, por tu propio bien -concedió Shaoran Li con una expresión de seria sinceridad -. Pero debes comprender que si te dejo marchar ahora me estoy arriesgando mucho. Si le cuentas lo que has oído a quien no debes me causarás graves problemas.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera podría repetir lo que he oído!

-De modo que sí recuerdas algo. ¡Y hace sólo un segundo asegurabas que no te interesaba en absoluto!

Un leve desmayo atravesó los ojos de Sakura, que se quedó mirándolo con el corazón en un puño. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había oído, pero había pensado hacer oídos sordos. Sin embargo aquel hombre la tenía atada de pies y manos. Tenía una mente retorcida, fría y dispuesta para la trampa. Era desconfiado, rápido, exacto y letal en sus juicios. Shaoran Li miró el reloj de pulsera y luego a ella.

-Déjame que te explique cómo está la situación, Sakura. Tú y la estúpida de tu amiga pueden quedarse a trabajar en este edificio hasta el miércoles, mientras las cosas sigan en marcha, siempre y cuando tú no te apartes de mi vista.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Naturalmente te pagaré por todos los inconvenientes que...

-¿Inconvenientes? -lo interrumpió Sakura con voz débil pero esperanzada.

-Supongo que tienes pasaporte, ¿no?

-¿Pasaporte? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-Tengo que volar China esta noche, y si tengo que vigilarte para asegurarme de que no utilizas el teléfono necesitaré que vengas conmigo -explicó él con impaciencia.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loco? -musitó Sakura temblorosa.

-¿Vives sola o con tu familia?

-Sola, pero...

-Sorprendente. ¿Dónde guardas el pasaporte? -continuó preguntando Shaoran sin dejar de mirar aquel bello rostro.

-En la mesilla, pero ¿por qué...?

Shaoran marcó un número de teléfono en el móvil.

-No veo ninguna otra alternativa. Podría encerrarte en algún lugar, pero me temo que eso te gustaría aún menos. Y no puedo pedirle a mis empleados que te vigilen mientras me voy de viaje. Tienes que acompañarme, y de buen grado.

¿De buen grado? ¿Por su propia voluntad? Sakura finalmente se quedó boquiabierta al comprender que estaba hablando en serio. Shaoran comenzó a hablar por teléfono en chino en tono brusco y dominante. Escuchó que mencionaba su nombre y se intranquilizó aún más.

-Pero... yo... ¡te juro que no le diré a nadie lo que he oído! -protestó enfebrecida mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

-No me basta. ¡Ah! y, otra cosa más: le he ordenado a uno de mis empleados que abra tu taquilla y saque las llaves de tu casa.

-¿Que has hecho qué? -preguntó Sakura irritándose.

-Tu dirección está en los archivos de personal. Wei recogerá tu pasaporte y lo llevará al aeropuerto.

-Pero... ¡me voy a casa ahora mismo! -exclamó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, llena de incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, Sakura -advirtió Shaoran Li con mirada desafiante-. Puedes salir por esa puerta, no voy a impedírtelo. Pero puedo echarlas a las dos, a ti y a tu amiga. ¡Y créeme, si sales por esa puerta lo haré! - Sakura se detuvo a medio camino, helada-. Creo que sería mucho más sensato por tu parte aceptar lo inevitable y venir sin rechistar. Es decir, si es cierto que eres inocente, como dices -añadió en voz baja, escrutándola con ojos ámbares brillantes e inquisitivos.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¿Para qué iba yo a querer poner en peligro mi puesto de trabajo contándole a nadie lo que he oído?

-Esa información vale un montón de dinero, creo que es un buen motivo -contestó Shaoran Li caminando a pasos agigantados hacia la oficina de la que había salido-. ¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde? -musitó Sakura.

-Tengo un helicóptero esperando en la azotea, nos llevará al aeropuerto.

-¡Ah...! ¿Un helicóptero? -repitió Sakura con voz débil e incrédula.

Shaoran pareció comprender al fin que Sakura estaba paralizada e incrédula ante sus exigencias. Cruzó la habitación, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió en la dirección en la que quería que lo acompañara. Después hizo una pausa para recoger un grueso abrigo oscuro colgado del respaldo de un sillón y se apresuró a cruzar con ella la magnífica oficina hasta una puerta en el extremo opuesto.

-Esto no puede estar ocurriéndome a mí -susurraba Sakura medio mareada mientras tropezaba con los escalones que salían a la azotea.

-Yo opino exactamente lo mismo -contestó él escueto, subiendo detrás de ella-. Precisamente en este viaje no tenía ningunas ganas de tener compañía.

Shaoran alargó una mano para abrir la puerta metálica al final de las escaleras. Una ola de aire frío voló el cabello y la ropa de Sakura marcándole la esbelta figura. Ella se echó a temblar. Shaoran, que ya se había abrochado el abrigo, salió a la azotea pasando por delante y dirigiéndose hacia el helicóptero.

- ¡Date prisa! - gritó volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera llevo abrigo! -contestó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

Shaoran se paró en seco y dio la vuelta con aire de severa impaciencia y luego comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo.

-¡No malgastes tu tiempo! -soltó Sakura malhumorada ante aquel despliegue de galantería tardío-. ¡No me pondría tu estúpido abrigo ni aunque pillara una neumonía!

-¡Pues hiélate en silencio! -respondió Shaoran con un brillo en la mirada.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Sólo la curiosidad del piloto la hizo callar. Insensible a una respuesta como aquélla, que hubiera atemorizado al noventa por ciento de la gente, Sakura pasó por delante de Shaoran y se subió al helicóptero tan tranquila.

-Compraremos ropa en el aeropuerto -comentó él de mal humor sentándose junto al piloto y volviendo hacia ella su perfil Chino clásico y duro-. Tendremos tiempo de sobra mientras esperamos a que llegue tu pasaporte. ¡Probablemente incluso perdamos el turno para despegar!

-¡Qué gracia! -exclamó Sakura en un tono inconfundiblemente sarcástico, provocando en él el desconcierto.

Las aspas del helicóptero giraron en el tenso silencio. Ellie volvió el rostro hacia fuera. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella, se decía una y otra vez mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y atravesaba Londres. Se podía decir que Shaoran Li la había secuestrado. ¿Qué otra alternativa le había dado? Ninguna. No podía arriesgarse a que Rika perdiera su trabajo, porque la pobre mujer no contaba con el lujo de un segundo salario.

¿Pero era ella más independiente?, se preguntó Sakura. En un caso de supervivencia ella hubiera podido pasarse sin su salario como mujer de la limpieza. Después de todo tenía otro empleo de día y una cuenta bancaria con interesantes ahorros. En realidad Sakura vivía como un monje, ahorrando cada moneda, deseosa de hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de alcanzar su objetivo en la vida.

Y ese objetivo era comprar la librería en la que trabajaba desde los dieciséis años. Sin embargo, si el incremento regular de ahorros de su cuenta bancaria cesaba justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerse cargo del negocio, el director de la sucursal bancaria se sentiría decepcionado y sus ambiciones de propietaria sufrirían una fatal desgracia. Aquél era un momento crucial, con su jefe cada día más anciano y ansioso por retirarse.

Shaoran Li era un paranoico, un absoluto paranoico, decidió. Ella, ¿una espía? ¿Acaso leía demasiadas novelas? Sólo era una mujer de la limpieza que había entrado accidentalmente en su santuario. Una mujer de la limpieza que no tenía permiso para trabajar en esa planta y menos aún para entrar en esa oficina, le recordó una débil voz en su interior. Una mujer a la que, además, habían pillado saliendo de detrás de la puerta...

Cierto, concedió Sakura reacia. Podía resultar sospechoso. Pero eso no justificaba el que insistiera en no perderla de vista en treinta y seis horas. El hecho de que se la llevara de viaje demostraba que estaba loco.

Y además no era ése el único problema. La forma en que Shaoran Li miraba la ponía furiosa. En medio de toda aquella neblina de sospechas él se había permitido el lujo de mirarla de arriba abajo, como si fuera una mercancía sexual a la venta. Sakura apretó los generosos labios y se puso a mordisquear aquello.

Bastante había tenido con tolerar a Yang Hashimura, que se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta y que estaba convencido de que era sólo cuestión de insistir. No era de extrañar que se hubiera incluso mareado. Aquel arrogante chino no había hecho sino aumentar aún más la repulsión que su subordinado había provocado en ella. Sin embargo Shaoran era diferente. Shaoran Li era uno de esos hombres salvajemente masculinos, la clase de tipo que no podía mirar a una mujer sin preguntarse cómo sería en la cama.

Impermeable a la creciente antipatía de Sakura, que demostraba con un frígido silencio, Shaoran la guió por el aeropuerto hasta la zona comercial. Entró directo en una boutique cara y se dirigió hacia los trajes de chaqueta. Arrojó luego en sus brazos uno negro, de la talla más pequeña, y escogió un bolso, un sombrero y un par de guantes negros largos del estante en el que estaban expuestos.

El resto de las exquisitas prendas del estante parecieron deslucidas. Sakura se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello. La dependienta los seguía con atenta e irritada mirada por toda la tienda. Finalmente Sakura susurró en voz baja y mortificada:

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

-Comprar -explicó Shaoran escueto, indiferente a las miradas de los empleados que, bien entrenados, seguían atentos cada uno de sus movimientos.

Shaoran Li se dirigió decidido hacia otro perchero y tiró de un vestido azul sacándolo de la percha para arrojárselo a Sakura con la misma indiferencia. Luego le siguió un largo abrigo negro y por último, tras una pausa ante un maniquí con unos pantalones cortos rosas, Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y dijo, dirigiéndose a la vendedora que se acercaba:

-Esto también nos lo llevamos.

-Me temo que no está a la venta, caballero.

-Entonces quítelo del maniquí -ordenó Dio.

-¡Pero señor Li! - silbó Sakura ruborizada hasta el límite.

La vendedora, cuya insignia proclamaba su rango de encargada, estuvo a punto de hacer otro movimiento, pero al oír el nombre abrió la boca atónita y miró con más amabilidad al alto y moreno cliente.

-¿Es usted el se... señor Li?

-Sí, soy el propietario de esta cadena de tiendas -confirmó Shaoran con una mirada de desaprobación , ¿es habitual que los empleados estén de pie, sin hacer nada, charlando y mirando a los clientes que los necesitan? ¿Y desde cuándo es más importante un maniquí que una venta?

-Tiene usted mucha razón, señor Li. Por favor, permítame que lo atienda.

-Esta señorita necesita ropa interior. Escoja usted algo -ordenó Shaoran dejando que su atención recayera entonces en el estante de los zapatos y arrastrando a Sakura hacia ellos-. ¿Qué número usas?

-Creo que nunca en la vida me he sentido tan violenta -comentó Sakura temblando-. ¿Es así como te comportas en público normalmente?

-¿Pero qué te pasa? -exigió saber él-. No hay tiempo que perder, escoge unos zapatos.

La encargada estaba al fondo luchando por quitarle los pantalones cortos al maniquí. De pronto Sakura, con un movimiento repentino, le arrojó la ropa que llevaba en brazos a Shaoran.

-¿Por qué no te vas al mostrador de embarque y me esperas allí?

-Me quedaré aquí para despachar ciertos asuntos que...

-¡No vas a quedarte aquí mientras yo elijo prendas de lencería! -exclamó Sakura como una olla a presión a punto de estallar, con ojos verdes airados y tan brillantes como una joya-. ¡Además, no necesito tantas cosas!

-Te pago para que hagas lo que se te dice... -alegó él con ojos negros intensos.

- ¡Pues si voy a soportarte necesito al menos un poco de espacio!

La brillante mirada de Shaoran resplandeció literalmente hablando. Un rubor oscuro acentuó los esculturales pómulos. Nunca nadie le había hablado en ese tono, y la incredulidad emanaba de él por oleadas.

-¡Basta, deja ya de ejercer presión en todas partes! -continuó Sakura.

-Pero...

-Desde que hemos entrado aquí te has comportado de un modo atroz -lo condenó Sakura sin piedad -. Vete al mostrador de embarque y cállate ya. Y procura no aterrorizar a nadie más.

Sakura le dio la espalda, imperturbable ante la ira que él trataba por todos los medios de refrenar, y eligió unas sandalias de tacón alto negras. Se las probó. Le sentaban bien. Se las pasó a Dio sin mirarlo siquiera y se reunió con la encargada en la zona de lencería, donde eligió un camisón y algunos conjuntos de ropa interior. Discutir en público no servía más que para mortificarla. Accedería a comprar la ropa y luego la dejaría abandonada en cuanto perdiera de vista a aquel horrible hombre. La idea de tener que pasar treinta y seis horas con él la enfurecía. Dio le devolvió el vestido azul y los zapatos.

-Póntelo -ordenó con una insolencia estudiada.

Sakura entró en el probador. Aquel hombre no tenía modales. Debía de encantarle discutir, no tenía pelos en la lengua y además era un desinhibido. Y en cuanto a su forma de reaccionar cuando alguien lo trataba con la misma medicina... ardía en llamas y estallaba como un cohete. Para cuando Sakura salió del probador toda la plantilla de empleados estaba atareada envolviéndoles la mercancía. Sakura nunca se había alegrado tanto en su vida de abandonar una tienda.

-Supongo que ahora querrás entrar en ésa de ahí - comentó Shaoran con una expresión de condena mal disimulada, haciendo un gesto hacia una perfumería.

-No, me las arreglaré. Los hombres primitivos se lavaban los dientes con un palito, ya encontraré alguno por ahí.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola atónito. Y después sorprendió terriblemente a Sakura. Echó la cabeza atrás y rió con espontaneidad, realmente divertido. Sakura lo miró con el pulso acelerado. Su blanca dentadura contrastaba con la piel Bronceada, y sus ojos ámbar brillaban. El humor había borrado todo rastro de tensión de su rostro, y Sakura, desorientada, fue capaz por fin de apreciar lo atractivo que era.

-No me gusta ir de compras -le confió él en secreto, con voz ronca, como si ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta-. Por lo general otras personas compran por mí.

Sakura se sintió de pronto incómodamente excitada, de modo que bajó la vista al suelo. Sin embargo en su mente seguía viendo la imagen de aquel devastador rostro oscuro y mediterráneo. Y la conciencia de ello, la mera idea, la inquietó. Shaoran Li no estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo por impresionarla, y sin embargo ella era plenamente consciente de su apabullante atractivo y sexualidad masculina. No le gustaba esa sensación, le molestaba sentirse tensa e incómoda en presencia de él.

Sakura sólo tenía veintiún años, pero ya había decidido que los hombres eran un gasto inútil de tiempo y energías. Y nunca se había arrepentido de haber llegado a esa conclusión. No odiaba al sexo masculino, pero siempre reía con ganas cuando alguien contaba un chiste sobre su inutilidad. Después de toda la experiencia de Sakura en ese campo, desde su infancia, había sido larga y traumática.

Shaoran trató de obligar a Sakura a que se apresurara y posó una mano sobre su espalda para que no se parara mientras caminaban por la terminal del aeropuerto. Ella se puso a la defensiva.

-Disculpa -dijo dando un paso atrás, decidida de pronto a escapar aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Al servicio de damas -contestó ella con énfasis - . ¿Es que pretendes venir conmigo?

-Te doy dos minutos.

Sakura dejó caer las bolsas de la boutique a los pies de Dio, y luego echó a caminar.

-Sak... -la llamó él tendiéndole un peine-, quizá debieras de hacer algo con tu pelo mientras estás ahí dentro.

Sakura apretó los dientes. No había tenido tiempo ni de mirarse al espejo. Se resistió a peinarse el cabello con los dedos y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer por la puerta de los servicios. En cuestión de segundos se cepilló el cabello hasta que calló suelto y liso por los hombros. Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño al notar que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. El vestido era sencillo dentro de su elegancia, y eso le gustaba. Pero no era su estilo.

Apretó los labios sonrosados y generosos y examinó el peine de plata que él le había dado, recordando la facilidad con la que había adivinado su talla. Aquello no hubiera debido de sorprenderla. Shaoran Li, de unos veintinueve años, era un mujeriego impenitente e irrecuperable. Y era natural que lo fuera, reflexionó Sakura con cinismo. Los hombres con dinero y poder vivían en un mercado lleno de mujeres deseosas de vender. Shaoran era un verdadero imán para las mujeres, y él lo sabía. Y era evidente que nunca en la vida había tenido que preocuparse demasiado por endulzar sus modales, que resultaban poco menos que impresentables.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, iba a viajar gratis a China. En un avión privado y con toda clase de lujos. ¿Desventajas? Tener a Shaoran Li pegado a sus espaldas. Aquello iba a ser toda una aventura, se dijo Sakura. Mucho más divertido que abrillantar suelos.

De repente recordó que tenía que llamar al señor Nagasaki. Su otro jefe esperaría que ella abriera la librería a la mañana siguiente, como era habitual. Nunca llegaba hasta mediodía. A pesar de la advertencia de Shaoran tenía que llamar al señor Nagasaki, pero no podía contarle la verdad. Tendría que inventarse una excusa para explicarle su ausencia.

Sakura se escondió detrás de dos mujeres altas que salían del baño y se escabulló hasta los teléfonos públicos a escasos metros. Shaoran estaba de pie, en medio de la sala abarrotada, hablando distraído por el móvil.

Sakura marcó el teléfono de la operadora. Como no tenía dinero tenía que pedir una llamada a cobro revertido. Justo cuando contestó la operadora Shaoran volvió la cabeza arrogante hacia ella. Sakura colgó de golpe, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Shaoran la vio antes de que pudiera alejarse de los teléfonos.

Sakura se quedó paralizada ante los ojos ámbar que la miraban fijos como si hubiera cometido un crimen. El rostro de Shaoran se fue tensando mientras se acercaba. Y Sakura, que sabía muy bien qué se sentía cuando un miembro del sexo opuesto la aburría o molestaba, descubrió lo que se sentía cuando la atemorizaba.

****

**Holaaa a todos pensarán por qué esta niña ha publicado otra historia si todavía no ah terminado con Adoración Salvaje? Déjenme decirle que no tenía pensado en adaptar y publicar la historia, lo iba a dejar para más adelante cuando terminara con adoración salvaje, también subirla junto con otras adaptaciones. Pero ven aquí esta jejeje me encanto la historia y no lo aguante y la adaptare =D**

**Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación se va divertir o como también que querrá matar a Shaoran en algunas ocasiones Jajaja**

**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima!**

**Pd: comentarios, consejos o tomatazos serán bienvenidos! Por favor en el botoncito azul! ;D**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: la historia no me pertenece la novela es de la autora Lynne Graham solamente es una adaptación como tampoco los personajes de SCC que son de las maestras del Shojo las CLAMP**

**Ahora a leer**

**=)**

**LA NOVIA EMBARAZADA**

**CAPITULO 2**

Unos peligrosos ojos ámbar escrutaron el pálido rostro de Sakura.

-¡Te pierdo de vista un instante y te pones a llamar por teléfono! ¡Estabas filtrando la información! ¡Has traicionado mi confianza! -la condenó Shaoran sin disimular su ira.

A pesar de estar temblando y de tener el estómago agarrotado Sakura no pudo dejar de sentirse fascinada ante aquel temperamento mediterráneo explosivo, volátil y lleno de dramatismo. Le resultaba completamente extraño.

-Señor Li... -comenzó a decir tratando por todos los medios de hacerle comprender que no debía de suponer siempre lo peor.

-Has hecho tu elección, así sea. ¡Voy a destruirte por esto! -añadió Shaoran letal.

-Lo has malinterpretado -protestó ella febril-. ¡Sólo he podido llamar a la operadora!

Shaoran la miró despreciativo y se alejó a grandes pasos. La ira se expresaba en cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

Por un instante Sakura se quedó paralizada, desconcertada. Shaoran la había arrastrado hasta el aeropuerto, la había maltratado y de pronto la dejaba ahí, tirada y sin dinero. Sólo el miedo a lo que pudiera sucederle a Rika la hizo correr tras él.

-¡Apártate de mi camino! -gritó él al verla.

-¡No es lo que tú crees! -explicó Sakura acalorada. Shaoran continuó andando sin hacerle caso-. ¡Eres un cabezota! ¡Lo único que estaba haciendo era una llamada a cobro revertido a mi jefe de la librería, ¿vale?

-¿De qué librería estás hablando? -preguntó Shaoran de mal humor, volviéndose hacia ella de mala gana.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, notando de repente que faltaba algo.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho con las bolsas? ¡Por el amor de Dios, has salido corriendo y te las has dejado tiradas ahí en medio, ¿a que sí?

Sakura se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Vio las bolsas en el suelo y se apresuró a recogerlas para volver junto a él.

-¿Qué librería? -repitió Dio sin inmutarse al verla llegar cargada.

-Trabajo en una librería durante el día. Y además vivo justo encima... - Sakura hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-. Tengo que hablar con el señor Nagasaki para avisarle de que mañana no iré, si desaparezco de repente llamará a la policía...

-¡Tonterías! Pensará que te has escapado con tu novio. Los empleados de tu edad son de poco fiar -aseguró Dio sin dejarse impresionar.

Ofendida ante aquella respuesta, Sakura respiró hondo y trató de mantener la calma, pero no funcionó.

-¿Sabes? ¡Estoy hasta aquí de ti! -exclamó llevándose la mano a lo alto de la cabeza-. Yo no tengo ningún novio, y además soy una empleada de fiar.

No me subestimes ni me hables en ese tono, yo nunca falto a mi trabajo. Llevo cinco años en el mismo empleo, y durante los dos últimos se puede decir que casi he llevado sola el negocio...

-¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo fregando suelos por la noche? -preguntó él incisivo.

-Necesito el dinero, ¿vale? ¿Es que es asunto tuyo?

-Tu insolencia me pone de mal humor.

-Tú a mí tampoco me gustas... ¿qué esperabas? No he hecho nada malo, sólo he cometido un error, y me estás tratando como si fuera un criminal. Me haces chantaje para que haga cosas que no quiero y... además... no me gusta esa idea de que como soy pobre no debo de ser muy honesta.

-¿Has terminado ya? -Sakura se puso colorada y apretó los labios-. No estoy de humor para soportar estas tonterías, hoy menos que nunca. Vamos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

Entonces... ¿me crees? -preguntó Sakura unos segundos más tarde mientras trataba de caminar a su paso.

-Lo único que creo es que te he pillado antes de que pudieras desobedecer mi orden de no acercarte a un teléfono -dijo Shaoran- .Eres pequeña y escurridiza. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-¡Yo no soy escurridiza!

-Podías haberme dicho que tenías otro empleo, no soy una persona tan poco razonable -añadió Shaoran has preferido hacerlo a escondidas.

Si volvía a pronunciar la palabra «escurridiza» lo abofetearía, se dijo Sakura con el rostro encendido. Se sentía incapaz de disculparse, pero más aún de pedirle permiso para hacer cualquier cosa. Y aquella llamada era necesaria. Por desgracia iba a tener que contarle al señor Nagasaki una mentirilla delante de él. Sakura no tenía por costumbre mentir. Por el contrario, era incluso demasiado directa y sincera. Conocía bien sus defectos, pero algunos de ellos eran su mejor defensa. Era una persona terriblemente independiente, no le gustaba trabajar en equipo y le encantaba disponer de libertad para decidir por sí misma. Por eso aquellos dos empleos encajaban bien con su personalidad.

Casi una hora más tarde, cuando el tenso silencio de Shaoran estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Sakura, un hombre mayor apareció con las llaves de su casa y el pasaporte. Los dos hombres se pusieron a hablar en chino ignorándola por completo.

-Espero que hayas dejado mi casa en orden -recalcó entonces Sakura en voz alta-. Y que la hayas dejado bien cerrada -añadió sin poder evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo diablos has entrado con la alarma conectada? ¿Has vuelto a conectarla...?

-Mis empleados de seguridad no son estúpidos -alegó Shaoran ofendido-. Lo han dejado todo en orden.

-Debe de ser reconfortante saber que cuentas con empleados tan eficientes como ladrones -comentó Sakura. Shaoran le lanzó una mirada tormentosa-. Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas - añadió ella dándose la vuelta.

Lo cierto era que no era más que una mujer de la limpieza, se dijo Sakura exasperada. El rango más bajo de todo el personal. Y estaba tratando con un hombre acostumbrado a ser servido a todas horas. El hecho de que se comportara desde ese momento como si fuera invisible no abrumó a Shaoran, que evidentemente esperaba que se mantuviera en un respetuoso silencio y que no hablara a menos que le preguntaran. Sin embargo Sakura nunca había sido una persona callada.

De pronto sintió frío, así que sacó el abrigo de la bolsa, le quitó la etiqueta y se lo puso. Le llegaba hasta el suelo. Si se subía el cuello parecería un fantasma.

-Toma -dijo Shaoran tendiéndole su móvil. Sakura parpadeó confusa-. Tu historia encaja. Wei, el que ha ido a tu casa a por el pasaporte, lo confirma. Puedes llamar al propietario de la librería.

Sakura marcó el teléfono. En cuanto escuchó la voz del señor Nagasaki le explicó que faltaría al trabajo un par de días y se disculpó por no haber avisado con más tiempo. Puso de excusa la enfermedad de un amigo. Luego colgó el teléfono. Shaoran la miró de reojo.

-Eres una buena mentirosa, resultas muy convincente.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Sakura había cambiado de estado de ánimo. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. En el interior del jet los asientos eran de piel de color crema y la decoración elegante. El espacio destinado a los pasajeros parecía más un salón de lujo que un avión. ¿Acaso Shaoran Li se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía? ¡En absoluto! Sakura observó a su anfitrión. Habían estado esperando a que el aeropuerto les concediera permiso para despegar, y mientras tanto él había recorrido la habitación de un lado a otro rebosante de frustración e impaciencia. Por fin habían despegado, pero él seguía exactamente igual.

Sakura estuvo contemplándolo. Tenía el cabello Castaño achocolatado, perfectamente despeinado, con un estilo que encajaba con la forma de su cabeza. Los ojos, espectaculares, estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas negras. Las pupilas eran del color del ámbar, capaces de brillar como el atardecer. Y los fuertes pómulos le añadían carácter. La nariz, arrogante, parecía advertir de ello. ¿Y aquella boca, generosa y perfecta? Inspiraba pasión y sensualidad. Sakura no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo tal conjunto de rasgos podían dar lugar a un rostro tan devastador. Para cuando llegó a ese punto de la reflexión se dio cuenta de que estaba excitada, y tuvo que admitir algo que hubiera estado perfectamente dispuesta a negar.

¿A quién había querido engañar al decir que Shaoran Li le producía repulsión? Aquella revelación dejó atónita a Sakura, que hacía años que no se sentía atraída por ningún hombre. Pero tenía que tratarse simplemente de unas pocas hormonas que, mediante trampas, pretendían recordarle que podía ser tan estúpida como cualquier otra mujer.

Shaoran Li resultaba increíblemente sexy aún de mal humor, y si era ella quien se había dado cuenta entonces es que era verdaderamente sexy.

Poseía esa extraña fluidez en los movimientos que tenían los hombres con perfecta conciencia de su propio cuerpo, se movía como un enorme gato sobre patas almohadilladas. Y su cuerpo era perfecto. Hombros anchos, estómago plano y tenso, caderas estrechas, muslos largos y poderosos... Sakura iba tomando buena nota de todos los detalles. Un hombre de ensueño... hasta que abría la boca. O mientras no la dejara cargar con las bolsas o la mirara con aquel infinito desdén sin ocurrírsele preguntar siquiera si tenía hambre o sed. Shaoran Li no era un hombre de sentimientos. Era duro, egoísta, de mente cuadrada y por completo centrado en sus propios deseos...

De pronto Shaoran la pilló mirándolo y frunció el ceño. Sakura se encogió asustada. Los ojos de él iban del ámbar intenso al dorado, observó Sakura sintiendo de pronto que le faltaba el aliento. Sin embargo aquella era una sensación nueva para ella, como si estuviera al borde de la más pura excitación, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Era una excitación enfebrecida. El corazón le latía acelerado en los oídos mientras la boca se le quedaba de pronto seca. Una llama ardiente se retorció en su interior dándole color a su semblante.

-Son las tres de la madrugada en China, deberías tratar de dormir -murmuró Shaoran con voz espesa.

El mero sonido de aquella voz profunda y masculina fue como miel para los oídos de Sakura, la hizo estremecerse. Parpadeó y se puso en pie.

-¿Dormir?

Shaoran alargó una mano y pulsó un botón. Sus alucinantes ojos estaban semiocultos por las espesas pestañas. Sakura se sintió intensamente violenta. Mientras se ponía en pie, mirando a todas partes menos a él, apareció una azafata que la guió hasta un compartimento con una cama.

Sakura se dejó caer al borde de ella, desconcertada ante la poderosa reacción de sus pechos y de sus pezones, completamente tensos. Nunca en la vida la había mirado ningún hombre haciéndola sentir una excitación y una urgencia tan fuertes y poderosas. Pero Shaoran Li lo había conseguido.

Sakura estaba perpleja ante aquel descubrimiento, y tan avergonzada de su reacción física que había sido incapaz de controlarse. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta él de lo sucedido? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba asustada ante la sospecha de que Shaoran no sólo lo había notado, sino que además había querido perderla de vista precisamente por eso.

Un par de horas más tarde una voz insistente y suave despertó a Sakura de un sueño poco reparador.

-¿Señorita Amamiya...?

Sakura se incorporó y se apoyó lentamente sobre los codos. La azafata asomaba la cabeza por la puerta con expresión insegura y una bandeja en las manos. Sakura se incorporó otro poco más y sonrió aceptando el ofrecimiento.

-Gracias... ¿sí?

-Nosotros... bueno, el personal de vuelo y yo nos preguntábamos si querría usted quizá despertar al señor Li -señaló la azafata-. Aterrizaremos dentro de quince minutos, y naturalmente ninguno de nosotros quiere molestarlo...

-¿Molestarlo? -inquirió Sakura preguntándose por qué le hacía aquel extraño ruego.

-Alguien tiene que despertar al señor Li para que se vista para el funeral.

-¿El funeral? -repitió Sakura.

-Me temo que este vuelo va muy retrasado, señorita Amamiya. Entre el retraso sufrido en Japón y el de aquí, a la hora de aterrizar, no queda tiempo. El señor Li tendrá que asistir al funeral directamente desde el aeropuerto. Espero que no lo considere una intromisión, pero quería decirle que todos nos alegramos mucho de que el señor Li tenga a alguien en quien apoyarse en estos momentos -añadió volviendo a salir.

Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío, completamente despierta. De modo que Shaoran Li viajaba a China para asistir a un funeral. Y ésa era la razón por la que le había comprado tanta ropa negra. El personal de vuelo debía de haber llegado a la conclusión de que ella era una persona importante para Shaoran simplemente por el hecho de que lo acompañaba. Y recordaba haberle oído decir que, precisamente en ese viaje, no deseaba tener compañía. Sakura no podía dejar de preguntarse de quién sería el funeral.

Tras dejar la bandeja del desayuno a un lado Sakura se levantó y se apresuró a entrar en el baño. Le hubiera encantado tomar una ducha, pero no había tiempo. Sacó el traje sastre negro y se lo puso. El aspecto que adquirió con él la dejó atónita. La chaqueta se le ajustaba como un guante, marcándole la cintura, destacándole los pechos. Y la estrecha falda se le pegaba a cada curva. Estaba fantástica. Sakura se ruborizó mientras se miraba al espejo. Aquello era vanidad y superficialidad.

Volvió a la zona de pasajeros y vio a Shaoran dormido en una posición imposible en el sillón. Apenas cabía con aquellas largas piernas. Su corazón se enterneció. Él se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta, y llevaba la camisa de seda abierta. El escote Bronceado y el mentón, con la sombra de una barba naciente, le hacían parecer más joven, más accesible. Y además parecía exhausto. Le hubiera ido bien la cama de no haber estado ella. Sakura se puso tensa. Todo el personal de vuelo temía molestarlo e inmiscuirse en su dolor, y ella no había hecho otra cosa desde el momento de conocerlo. Se sentía culpable. Era natural que no hubiera estado de humor. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió. Sus largas pestañas se levantaron lentamente. Shaoran suspiró y miró el reloj. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al compartimento en el que estaba la cama.

-¿Señor Li? -lo llamó Sakura. Dio se quedó quieto, pero no contestó-. No sabía que ibas a un funeral.

-¿Es que no lees los periódicos? -preguntó él dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no tengo tiempo.

-Es el funeral de mi padre.

Shaoran respiró hondo, pero eso no la hizo sentirse mejor. La circunstancia no podía ser peor. Era natural que hubiera deseado estar solo, pero entonces, ¿por qué había insistido en que lo acompañara? Hubiera deseado comprender por qué aquella información que había oído era tan importante. Shaoran había estado trabajando hasta la noche antes del funeral de su padre. ¿Acaso su muerte había sido repentina? ¿No hubiera debido de estar antes con él?

Eran más de las siete de la mañana cuando Shaoran y Sakura aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de China. El sol lucía brillante. Los guardias los saludaron con gesto grave al pasar la aduana, y pronto una ola de periodistas con cámaras, gritando, se acercó a ellos. Sólo unos cuantos guardias los contenían.

Sakura se quedó helada al sentir los flashes de las cámaras. Shaoran puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió por el aeropuerto imperturbable, sin contestar a una sola de las preguntas que le dirigían en todos los idiomas.

-¿Quién es la mujer que lo acompaña? -oyó Sakura que preguntaba un hombre en japonés.

Sakura estaba escandalizada ante el comportamiento de los paparazzi. ¿Qué había sido de la intimidad? Shaoran Li se dirigía al funeral de su padre, ¿acaso lo seguían fuera a donde fuera?

Con frecuencia en el trabajo, durante los descansos, Sakura había oído hablar a sus compañeras sobre la vida privada de Shaoran. Era la comidilla interminable de los titulares y de la prensa amarilla. Había tenido aventuras con las mujeres más atractivas, y se le consideraba todo un dios del sexo.

Pero Sakura siempre se había considerado por encima de todo eso. No le inspiraba el menor interés un hombre al que ni conocía ni podía conocer, así que no había prestado atención. Shaoran y Sakura cambiaron de terminal y entraron en una pequeña sala de espera.

-¿Es siempre así con los periodistas? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, bueno, me temo que hoy tu presencia ha causado más excitación de lo habitual -contestó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues espero que nadie me reconozca. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

-A un avión que nos llevará a la isla en la que se celebra el funeral.

Otro vuelo, pensó Sakura reprimiendo un suspiro. El viaje parecía interminable.

-¿Otra isla?

-Taipa. ¿Pero será posible que no sepas nada de mí? ¡Es que no sabes nada! -comentó Shaoran sorprendido-. No estoy acostumbrado.

-Pero apuesto a que es bueno para ti... es la prueba de que no eres el centro del universo - musitó Sakura haciendo una mueca-. Lo siento, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Tienes una desastrosa falta de tacto que debe de causarte graves problemas -comentó Shaoran escrutándola con una sonrisa.

-La gente ya me conoce -contestó Sakura tragando, agradecida de que él no hubiera explotado.

-¿Y por qué siempre buscas pelea? Pareces tan delicada y femenina... -continuó Dio sin dejar de observarla.

-¡No, por favor, delicada no...!

-¿Bonita?

-¡Eso es peor! -lo censuró ella-. Los hombres se niegan a tomarme en serio, es el problema de ser castaña y bajita...

-Pero si tú no eres castaña, tienes un pelo muy llamativo -comentó Shaoran con desdén-. Si de verdad no quieres provocar esa actitud en los hombres no te tiñas de ese color.

-Es mi pelo, es natural. Mi abuela era Americana, y castaña -explicó Sakura acostumbrada a las sospechas.

-¿Natural? No te creo. Quítate el sombrero.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación Sakura lo hizo. El color de su pelo brillaba contrastando con el negro del abrigo.

-¿Lo ves? Es natural.

Shaoran miró fijamente aquel cabello. El silencio era tan espeso que podía cortarse. Sakura lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Shaoran era alto y reservado, y tan moreno que resultaba exótico. Y el elegante traje le sentaba de un modo impresionante. Pero no podía seguir así.

Sakura se echó a temblar, se daba cuenta de que era incapaz de mantener el control. Cada vez que miraba Shaoran Li sentía una desesperada e inmensa excitación sexual. No podía soportar que le ocurriera eso con ningún hombre. Era una debilidad, algo irracional, humillante...

-¿Cómo es ser una mujer de la limpieza? -preguntó Shaoran de pronto, medio tartamudeando.

-Escucha, no hace falta que me des conversación.

-Ha sido una pregunta sincera.

-Bueno, bien, pues es... aburrido, repetitivo y además está mal pagado -explicó Sakura con insolencia-. Así que si esperabas otra cosa siento decepcionarte.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Tengo un buen horario, y además no tengo a ningún jefe pelmazo detrás. No me gusta que me controlen.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Deberías de solucionar ese problema y tratar de buscar un empleo mejor. Aunque quizá no tengas ninguna preparación ni experiencia en ninguna otra cosa.

-Ya tengo planes, gracias. Soy una mujer ambiciosa, dentro de lo que cabe. No estaré abrillantando suelos mucho tiempo -explicó Sakura burlona.

-No es muy buena idea contarme eso precisamente a mí -comentó Sakura escrutándola con duros ojos ámbar-. Yo nunca bromeo con los negocios, Sakura.

-Ni yo. Los negocios son lo primero en mi vida. Y lo último. Lo son todo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y te advierto que ya me debes bastante dinero -informó Sakura amable-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que espero que me pagues por cada una de las horas que he perdido?

-Naturalmente.

-Con horas extra incluidas -especificó Sakura dispuesta a luchar-. Me tomo muy en serio eso de que me hagan pasar hambre, no me den tiempo para descansar y me tengan despierta hasta las tres de la mañana.

-Eres tu peor enemigo, Sakura -murmuró Shaoran con ojos sonrientes-. Te hubiera pagado mil veces más si te hubieras quedado calladita.

-Bueno, no soy una avara. Y a propósito, cuando dije que no iba a seguir abrillantando suelos durante mucho tiempo no estaba pensando en lo que oí, eso ya lo he olvidado.

-¿Y cómo has podido olvidarlo? -preguntó él incrédulo.

-Aunque hubiera comprendido la importancia de ese comentario, cosa que no es así, soy una persona honesta. Nunca hubiera tratado de aprovecharme de esa información.

-Los peores son los que se pasan la vida diciéndote lo honestos que son.

¡Es evidente que creerás lo que se te antoje, así que adelante! -exclamó Sakura ofendida.

-No puedes culparme por tomar precauciones.

Aquella confiada afirmación llenó a Sakura de resentimiento. ¿A quién se creía que estaba engañando? Él no había vacilado en utilizar su poder como arma, y el hecho de que ella hubiera tratado de ver el lado positivo de la situación no lo alteraba en nada.

-No te atrevas a justificarte, llama a las cosas por su nombre -advirtió Sakura-. Si tú y yo no fuéramos quienes somos yo no estaría aquí. Y si Rika y yo no necesitáramos nuestros empleos te habría mandado a donde te mereces.

-Me lo imagino -soltó él con voz de seda.

-Y sabes muy bien que arrastrarme de este modo... bueno, no es precisamente un trato de ensueño, ¿no crees? No quisiera ser irrespetuosa, pero no me gustan los funerales.

-¡Pues a mi padre le hubieras encantado! -exclamó Shaoran con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Es que él era de los buenos?

Shaoran volvió a ponerse tenso. Toda la expresión divertida de su rostro desapareció. En silencio, asintió con gesto duro. Luego le dio la espalda a Sakura, que hubiera deseado mantener la boca cerrada. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Era hora de marcharse. Ambos salieron al creciente calor del sol y caminaron hasta embarcar en un pequeño avión. ¿Cómo había podido tener tan poco tacto?

El avión sobrevoló las aguas del Adriático. Sólo el ruido del motor llenaba el silencio. Sakura sintió que los párpados le pesaban. Se hundió en el asiento y se durmió.

Le costó despertar y tardó en comprender dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos confusa. Estaba tumbada en el enorme asiento trasero de una limusina de lunas tintadas. De pronto, con un ruido metálico y caro, la puerta se abrió. Un joven moreno se quedó mirándola.

-Así que tú eres la última conquista de Shaoran... Tengo que decírselo a mi primo, tiene buen gusto. No es de extrañar que no hayas querido entrar en la iglesia, algunos de los parientes de su madre son de estrechas miras. Me llamo Kerberos Clow.

Sakura se incorporó, tensa ante la mirada de aquel joven, fija en sus piernas. Tiró de la falda y contestó:

-¡No soy la última conquista de Shaoran!

-Bien, ésa es una buena noticia -sonrió Kerberos deslizándose por el asiento y cerrando la puerta-. Entonces, si no eres de Shaoran, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, esperándolo a las puertas del cementerio?

-Trabajo para él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por mí de acuerdo... -contestó el joven imperturbable ante la helada mirada de ella, alargando un brazo confiado hasta el cabello Castaño miel oso y murmurando contra su mejilla ruborizada -: Eres verdaderamente una muñeca...

La puerta del coche volvió a abrirse, pero en esa ocasión era Shaoran que, echando un vistazo a la escena, aparentemente íntima, rugió de ira. Alargó un poderoso brazo, agarró al joven del cuello y lo sacó de la limusina para echarle un rapapolvo en griego. Sakura, atónita e inmóvil, miró a Shaoran.

-Ella dijo que no era tu chica... ¿crees que me habría abalanzado sobre ella de no ser así? -gritó Kerberos mientras se alejaba echando chispas.

Sakura entró en el coche con expresión seria y rasgos endurecidos, como de bronce, sin decir palabra. Sus ojos brillaron de ira al exclamar con desprecio:

-¡No te he traído aquí para que vayas tendiendo trampas a los hombres!

**Hasta aquí! :9**

**Holaaa a todos Jajaja otra vez se morirán de la intriga… no me mataran por haberlo dejado hasta aqui verdad? **

**Bueno como ven las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga en lo que va la relación de saku y shao y también se entenderá que hay algunas que quieren matar a Shaoran por su actitud ¿verdad? No se preocupen yo también jajajaja pero no se puede él es protagonista Jajaja u.u**

**A todos los que me dejaron comentarios de verdad que estoy muy feliz de que les hayan encantado esta adaptación jejeje!**

**Gracias a: Haruko Hinako, Didi, Princessmalfoy10, sake22, chinufi-chan, Sakura Anastasia y a Cainat06 **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios se les quiere a todas!**

**Bueno me despido espero que les guste este cap jejeje**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: la historia no es mía la novela le pertenece ah Lynne Graham es solo una adaptación, como tampoco los personajes de CCS**

**Le pertenece a las chicas las maestras del Shojo las CLAMP los personajes que van apareciendo sin son míos dentro de la adaptación.**

**Sin más!**

**A leer!**

**=)**

**

* * *

**

**LA NOVIA EMBARAZADA**

**CAPITULO 3**

Sakura, que tenía temperamento y que de hecho estaba ya alterada, estalló. Reaccionó instintivamente, levantando una mano y ¡plaf! Abofeteando el rostro de Shaoran con fuerza.

-¡Ningún hombre habla así de mí! -la mejilla de Shaoran quedó marcada. Él la miró con atónitos ojos ámbar. Ella sabía que había ido muy lejos, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para reconocerlo-. ¡Y tu vanidoso primo se merece otra! ¿Quién diablos se ha creído que es? ¡Llamarme muñeca y acariciarme el pelo como si yo fuera un juguete! ¿Y cómo te has atrevido tú a comportarte así, haciéndole creer me rebajaría a ser tu chica?

-¿Rebajarte...? -repitió Shaoran nervioso, con ojos brillantes.

-¡Sí, rebajarme! -confirmó Sakura temblando-. Las mujeres no somos objetos que los hombres puedan poseer...

-Yo podría persuadirte de que me pertenecieras si quisiera -declaró Shaoran medio gritando.

Sakura respiró hondo al escuchar aquello. Lo escrutó con ojos irritados y contestó:

-¿Con qué? ¿Con un hacha primitiva? Porque déjame que te diga una cosa: sólo conseguirías que entrara en la cueva familiar noqueándome y arrastrándome de los pelos.

Shaoran la atrajo entonces a sus brazos sin previo aviso, sin aceptar un no por respuesta, y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. El shock paralizó a Sakura, pero otra sorpresa aún más grande la esperaba. Cuando aquella sensual boca la poseyó hambrienta fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y ella estuviera volando por el cielo, directa hacia el sol.

Porque el ardor y el ansia que Shaoran hizo surgir en ella hubiera podido hacer arder todo el planeta. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo razonamiento fue suspendido durante aquel instante de puro estremecimiento. Shaoran la estrechó con más fuerza aún, y Sakura sintió que la sangre le hervía por las venas.

Shaoran se apartó de ella con respiración entrecortada y ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que fue incapaz de ocultar.

-No necesitaría usar la fuerza contigo, Sakura. Vendrías a la cueva familiar como un corderito -comentó contento, con voz espesa.

Mientras las brumas de la intoxicación se despejaban Sakura miró aquellos bellos y oscuros rasgos. Shaoran se puso tenso, entrecerró los ojos y trató de apartarla de sí. Una ola de rubor invadía a Sakura, que jamás se había sentido más violenta. No podía creer que hubiera sucedido lo que había sucedido. No podía creer que él la hubiera hecho sentirse así. El silencio reinaba tenso, espeso, como una trampa en la que ninguno de los dos quisiera arriesgarse a caer.

-Yo... yo -comenzó a decir Sakura, tratando de buscar una excusa que pudiera justificarlos a los dos- ... no debería de haberte dado una bofetada, te has puesto furioso y...

-A los hombres chinos no les gusta que se ponga en entredicho su masculinidad -dijo Shaoran dejando que una risa irónica escapara de sus labios la verdad es que te he besado porque he querido. Tal y como tú acabas de decir, hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

Perpleja ante aquella admisión, Sakura se quedó mirándolo para volverse luego hacia la ventana. Shaoran confesaba sentir la misma atracción que la estaba volviendo loca a ella.

-Naturalmente no repetiremos la experiencia - añadió Shaoran con sencillez, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Sakura, de perfil, se puso tensa. Shaoran sólo había afirmado algo evidente, algo que ella misma hubiera podido decir, pero a pesar de todo se sintió mortificada. Aquello era una advertencia, y se sentía humillada. Al fin y al cabo era él quien la había besado, y sin embargo se sentía en la obligación de reprimir cualquier idea estúpida que ella pudiera concebir.

¿Quién diablos se había creído que era? ¿EI hombre más irresistible del mundo? Sí, pensó. Y toda aquella seguridad en sí mismo no era vanidad.

Shaoran lo tenía todo. Era atractivo, tenía dinero, poder. ¿Cuántas veces lo había rechazado una mujer? ¿Y cuántas alentado? A pesar de todo tenía que defenderse.

-He dejado que me besaras porque te has mostrado terriblemente...

-No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto -la interrumpió Shaoran-. Hoy no estoy muy centrado, me enfado enseguida.

Sin embargo Shaoran había cambiado las ideas de Sakura acerca de su propia sexualidad. En un santiamén. Ante el deseo de volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos lo único que podía hacer era resistir. Nunca hubiera soñado que ningún hombre la excitara tanto, la dejara tan hambrienta. Y el hecho de que Shaoran Li tuviera ese poder sobre ella la tenía turbada.

La limusina subió por una calle empinada. Sobre un acantilado de altura espectacular surgió un enorme tejado. La casa parecía más grande cuanto más se acercaban. No era una villa, era todo un palacio.

-¿Es ésta tu casa? -preguntó Sakura. Shaoran asintió mientras la limusina paraba delante de la gigantesca edificación -. Si vas a estar con tus amigos y tu familia será mejor que busques una habitación donde encerrarme, no quiero inmiscuirme en tus...

-Tú te quedas conmigo -la interrumpió él tranquilo.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo decir cuando la gente me pregunte? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba tu padre! -respondió Sakura sin disimular su incomodidad.

-Se llamaba Hien, tenía setenta y un años y yo era su único hijo -informó Shaoran con voz espesa-Era una de esas buenas personas que tú has mencionado antes, y su muerte ha sido repentina e inesperada.

-No tuviste la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Eso es, difícil de asimilar -comentó Sakura recordando sus propias penas.

Shaoran la miró de reojo, con desdén.

-Ahórrate las triviales, mi padre y yo llevábamos tiempo separados.

-No era una trivial. ¿De quién era la culpa de que estuvieran... separados? -se atrevió Sakura a preguntar.

-Mía...

-Pero tú no podías saber que...

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! -gritó Shaoran.

Ambos salieron del coche. Sakura miró de reojo a Shaoran que, tenso, reprimió un suspiro. Estaba decidido a contener sus emociones tal y como, supuestamente, todo hombre debía hacer. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para una mujer. En aquel momento Shaoran Li era como un volcán, luchando por tragar toda la lava emergente, a punto de estallar.

Sakura dejó que la adelantara. Un montón de sirvientes se alineaban esperándolos en el opulento vestíbulo. Dio dijo unas palabras. Sakura vaciló y miró a su alrededor. De pronto una morena apareció inesperadamente en el dintel de una puerta. Shaoran, que no la había visto, miró para atrás con gesto imperioso.

-¡Sakura! -la llamó impaciente. Ruborizada ante las miradas curiosas, Sakura aceleró el paso. Justo cuando Shaoran alargó una mano para tomar prisionera la de ella, la morena se acercó caminando. No debía de tener ni treinta años. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, y los ojos rubíes exóticos. Y llevaba una ropa y unas joyas impresionantes.

-Meiling... -la llamó Dio apretándole la mano a Sakura.

Sakura plantó un frío beso sobre la mejilla de Shaoran y ambos comenzaron a hablar en chino. La morena ignoró a Sakura que, lejos de molestarse, estaba irritada por la testarudez de Shaoran al mantenerla a su lado. Él continuó hablando con la china, que Sakura supuso que sería una pariente cercana, mientras las guiaba a ambas hacia un salón.

Entonces comenzó a llegar más gente y Meiling asumió el papel de anfitriona. Shaoran había soltado ligeramente la mano de Sakura, que trataba de escabullirse hacia un rincón. Pero Shaoran no solo la retenía, sino que de pronto la hizo adelantarse y comenzó a presentarle a gente. No obstante Sakura no pudo mantener ninguna conversación con nadie. Muchas miradas recaían sobre ella, pero Shaoran no dejaba de llevarla de un lado a otro. Intercambiaba unas palabras aquí, una frase allá... estaba tan tensa que era incapaz de dialogar con nadie.

-¡_Jīdū__, _odio esto! -murmuró Shaoran entre dientes, de pronto.

Unos minutos más tarde un hombre mayor lo abrazó forzándolo a soltar a Sakura. Ella dio un paso atrás y después comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, que parecía recorrer toda la fachada de la casa. Salió y respiró hondo aquel aire cálido. Las vistas sobre el valle eran increíbles. Un interminable cielo azul abovedado cubría las crestas de los pinos sobre los que había flores que salpicaban color. Al fondo, mucho más abajo, majestuosas formaciones rocosas se internaban en el brillante azul turquesa del mar. Era tan hermoso que casi producía dolor.

Sakura estuvo admirando las vistas durante un rato. Después, consciente de su cansancio, se dio la vuelta y vio a Shaoran. Era tan alto que era imposible no verlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a su alrededor sin descanso, prestando escasa atención a lo que le decían. De pronto su mirada se posó sobre Sakura, iluminándose como una estrella, y su rostro se relajó.

Sakura colisionó contra aquellos ojos ámbares brillantes. Su corazón comenzó a latir y se le secó la boca. Observó a Shaoran caminar a grandes pasos hacia ella. Tenía centrada en él toda su atención, y era tan incapaz como él de apartar la mirada. Ambos parecían ciegos a los murmullos y a la especulación que aquella escena estaba suscitando.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? -preguntó él con la respiración entrecortada, fuera de tono, a dos pasos de ella. Emanaba de él tensión a manos llenas. Escrutó el rostro de Shaoran con ojos ámbares intensos y feroces y preguntó-: ¿Pero por qué quiero estar contigo justo ahora?

-¿Será que se ha convertido en una mala costumbre eso de vigilarme para que no llame por teléfono? -preguntó Sakura.

En ese instante Meiling Chang se acercó a ellos a paso lento. Sakura se ruborizó bajo su atenta mirada, inquisitiva y fría. Se sentía incómoda en presencia de aquella mujer, aunque no sabía por qué.

-La señorita Amamiya parece exhausta, Sakura. Estoy segura de que apreciaría mucho si pudiera retirarse a descansar.

-Sí, sí... me gustaría -intervino Sakura. La bella morena sonrió y miró a Sakura con aprobación. Shaoran llamó a una criada con un imperioso gesto de los dedos.

-Te veré más tarde -dijo Shaoran volviendo a entrar en el salón.

¿Por qué sentía como si lo estuviera abandonando?, se preguntó Sakura inquieta y molesta mientras seguía a la sirvienta. Apenas lo conocía, ¿qué estaba pasando?

La sirvienta la llevó hasta un ascensor que había en el vestíbulo. Bajaron en él y luego atravesaron un corredor que las llevó directas al jardín. Intrigada, Sakura siguió a la chica por un sendero en pendiente hasta un pequeño edificio justo a la derecha de una franja de arena dorada. Era un lugar de ensueño.

El interior estaba maravillosamente fresco. Era una especie de casa de invitados, pensó Sakura admirando el espacioso salón. Con grandes ventanas y contraventanas que la protegían del sol, cómodos sofás y suelo de mármol. No había cocina, sólo un frigorífico escondido y bien surtido. Y dos dormitorios con baño tipo suite. Sus paquetes estaban de hecho ya en uno de ellos.

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar una ducha y tratar de olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo Shaoran volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Su imagen se mantenía ahí, negándose a desaparecer. De pronto recordó la forma en que se había acercado a pasos agigantados hasta ella y se echó a temblar negándose a analizar su propia respuesta. « ¿Por qué quiero estar contigo justo ahora?», había preguntado él incrédulo. ¿Y por qué lo había esperado ella conteniendo el aliento?

Aquélla no era la forma en que tenía por costumbre comportarse con el sexo opuesto. De hecho Shaoran Li debería de haberse hundido como una piedra bajo el peso de sus prejuicios. Sakura siempre desconfiaba de los hombres atractivos, y era muy consciente de que los hombres ricos veían a las mujeres como trofeos. Su propio padre había sido uno de ellos.

Sin embargo de pronto se veía forzada a admitir que ni siquiera sus más fuertes convicciones tenían porqué influir sobre su comportamiento. Shaoran irradiaba magnetismo, aunque eso no excusara el hecho de que se hubiera comportado como una colegiala. En la vida real Cenicienta hubiera contemplado a su príncipe de lejos, fuera de su alcance, bailando con una princesa. No, Shaoran no era un ser superior para ella, pero era una persona tan fría, despiadada, dura y con tan alto estatus que resultaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Se sentía atraída hacia él, eso era todo. Sakura se puso el camisón de tirantes y salió fuera. La sirvienta volvió a aparecer con una bandeja. Sakura comió con apetito y luego se acurrucó en el sofá para caer dormida.

La llegada de otra bandeja de comida fue lo que la despertó. No tenía hambre. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, no podía creer que hubiera estado durmiendo toda la tarde. No iba a poder dormir durante la noche, y era una lástima no haber aprovechado para salir a pasear y ver la playa. Sakura rebuscó por entre los CD almacenados junto al equipo de música. Sonrió para sí misma y puso uno de flamenco recordando las interminables clases que su madre le había obligado a tomar. Bailar era el mejor modo de exteriorizar las emociones. Dejó que el ritmo invadiera su cuerpo y fluyera por él creando una serie de movimientos experimentales y después relajó los músculos. Entonces, justo con el ritmo más rápido, se dejó llevar por la pasión de la música.

Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida, tenía los músculos tensos y la piel sudorosa. De pronto, al terminar la música, Sakura se detuvo. Dejó que su cabeza cayera y arqueó la espalda en una curva perfecta.

-Eso ha sido increíble... -comentó Shaoran en un murmullo lleno de énfasis, con voz ronca. Sakura giró sobre sus talones mientras su mirada ausente desaparecía para adquirir una expresión de desconcierto. Shaoran estaba de pie, entre sombras, cerca de la puerta. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, pero aún parecía una estatua de bronce-. Ha sido extraordinario, con tanta pasión en cada movimiento... cada gesto cuenta una historia.

Un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas de Sakura, que se enfadó.

-Deberías de haberme dicho que estabas aquí... ¡no tenías derecho a observarme en silencio!

-No quería interrumpirte... -contestó Shaoran con un brillo en la mirada, que quedó fija sobre los labios rosas de ella.

Sakura abrió la boca. Una tensión comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y del aire.

-Ésa no es excusa... -protestó ella.

_-_ _Jīdū__, _¿hay algún hombre que te haya interrumpido y siga vivo? -preguntó Shaoran echando atrás la cabeza sin dejar de contemplarla.

Sakura estaba tan tensa y tan quieta que podía sentir cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Su mirada colisionó con la de él y sintió que la intoxicaba. Mareada y desorientada, fue incapaz de pronunciar ninguna frase con sentido como respuesta. De hecho le resultaba tan difícil seguir pensando que sencillamente se quedó mirándolo. Pero su cuerpo sí que respondía. Sus pulmones respiraron hondo arriba y abajo, y sus pezones se tensaron prominentes.

Shaoran dejó que sus ojos vagaran hambrientos por aquel bello rostro y después, a paso lento, por la esbelta figura. La tela del camisón colgaba de los tirantes como una segunda piel, trasparentando la lujuriosa figura, moldeando sus pechos y pezones, ajustando las caderas y la línea de sus muslos. La sexualidad de aquella mirada fija cautivó a Sakura que, llena de excitación, se sintió incapaz de resistir.

-Verte bailar ha sido la experiencia más erótica que jamás haya vivido fuera de una alcoba -confesó Shaoran-. Nunca he sentido una necesidad como ésta de poseer a ninguna mujer. En este preciso instante estoy disfrutando como un loco adolescente ante la maravilla de sentir algo tan intenso.

Sakura se echó a temblar, atónita ante lo directo de aquella declaración, incapaz de pensar. ¿Adolescente? ¿Shaoran Li un adolescente? ¿Qué clase de acercamiento era ése? Sakura miró involuntariamente para abajo y se quedó helada. Apenas llevaba nada, y sin embargo no había sentido ninguna necesidad de taparse nada más verlo.

De pronto, precipitadamente y con el rostro todo colorado, Sakura tomó lo primero que encontró en el sofá y se envolvió como si fuera una sábana. No era de extrañar que Shaoran se acercara a ella a pasos agigantados. Los hombres apenas distinguían o pensaban nada cuando una mujer se vestía para provocar. De hecho Sakura estaba convencida de que la mayor parte de los hombres vivían constantemente al borde de la tentación.

Shaoran dejó escapar una risa suave, irónica. Sus fuertes rasgos ya no mostraban tensión alguna. Observaba a Sakura, de pie con aquellos ojos verdes y el rostro ruborizado.

-Medio niña, medio mujer. ¡Qué combinación más confusa!

-Deja de hablar así -lo apremió Sakura evitando su mirada-. No sabes lo que dices. Fingiré que no te he oído, sé que no puedes evitar ser como eres, así que no voy a ofenderme...

-Quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado para decirte que tú eres la única luz que ha brillado para mí en un día oscuro como éste - respiró Shaoran mientras se alejaba de ella.

-Eso es porque soy una extraña para ti... ¿es que no te das cuenta? -continuó Sakura con voz temblorosa, emocionada a su pesar por la sinceridad del comentario-. No tengo ninguna expectativa sobre ti, no conozco tu vida. No te pido nada, ni hago juicios.

-Al contrario, no dejas de hacer juicios arbitrarios sobre mí -la contradijo Shaoran.

-Me voy a dar un paseo por la playa -declaró Sakura sintiéndose embargada por la tormenta emocional que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su interior.

Sakura abrió la puerta y salió. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del agua susurrante de la playa. Era una noche clara, cálida y sin brisa. Caminó descalza por la arena y trató de luchar contra el tumulto interior que él había desatado. Era plenamente consciente de lo que él sentía y por lo que estaba pasando.

La forma en que Shaoran la miraba era como para quedarse helada, como para asustarse. Pero era también como para quedarse electrificada. La hacía sentirse como borracha incluso cuando no estaba presente. Era como si un loco y fatuo pensamiento se hubiera apoderado de ella hasta robarle el sentido común. En el plazo de veinticuatro horas Shaoran había vuelto todo su mundo del revés, había derribado todas sus defensas, había sacado de ella todo un mundo de vulnerable emociones que por lo general guardaba bajo llave en su interior.

Y, para ser sinceros, Shaoran sabía que no podía confiar en sí misma estando junto a él. Deseaba a Shaoran Li, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a ningún hombre, y sólo darse cuenta de ello resultaba aterrador. Pero mucho más peligroso era aún pensar que se moría de ganas de hablar con él, de escucharlo, de estar con él...

Todo en su interior la advertía del peligro. Shaoran era incapaz de enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos en aquel momento, y por eso centraba su atención sobre ella. Ésa era la cruda realidad, la verdad sobre su supuesto deseo hacia ella. Era la técnica masculina habitual para evitar la verdad. Shaoran Li hubiera bailado sobre cristales antes de admitir que deseaba hablar sobre las relaciones que había mantenido con su padre.

Sakura volvió de pronto sobre sus pasos tomando una decisión. Shaoran estaba mirando al mar con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Apuesto a que nunca te ha ocurrido realmente nada malo -respiró Sakura.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -preguntó Shaoran tornándose.

-¿Tuviste una infancia feliz?

-Sí.

-¿Y tuviste una relación íntima con tu padre antes de alejarse el uno del otro?

-Por supuesto -confirmó Shaoran desalentándola que preguntara más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes concentrarte en los buenos momentos que pasaste con él?

-¿Qué sabes tú de cómo me siento? -preguntó él agresivo.

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero sencillamente no comprendo cómo no aprecias más la suerte que tuviste al disfrutar de todos aquellos años de felicidad con tu padre -Shaoran se volvió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, con expresión de ira-. Yo... tuve un padre que ni siquiera le dejó a mi madre inscribirme en el registro con su apellido, un padre con el que me crucé en una ocasión por la calle y que fingió no conocerme -confesó Sakura-. Y sin embargo mi madre nunca dejó de venerar la tierra que él pisaba -Shaoran la miró frunciendo el ceño, lleno de incredulidad-. Tuve una riña muy fuerte con mi madre el día antes de morir -continuó Sakura estremeciéndose por las lágrimas-. Yo tenía dieciséis años, y la quería tanto que me moría de preocupación por ella. Pretendía sacarla de su estado de depresión, persuadirla de que merecía la pena vivir aunque fuera sin mi padre...

Shaoran se había acercado sin que Sakura lo advirtiera. Cerró los brazos en torno a ella y la estrechó con fuerza. Sakura pensó fugazmente en que nada estaba ocurriendo como había imaginado. La cálida e íntima fragancia de él inundaba sus sentidos al respirar. La tranquilidad, el apoyo que significaba su poderoso cuerpo resultaba embriagador.

Era Shaoran quien hacía de pronto las preguntas, y sin vacilar. Y Sakura se lo contó todo. Su madre, Nadeshiko Amamiya, era la hija única de un próspero viudo, y nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la realidad. Vivía idolatrada por su padre. A los veintiún años se enamoró y se comprometió con el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka. Pero poco después su padre sufrió una bancarrota y todo se vino abajo.

-Fujitaka no quería a mi madre sin su dinero -continuó Sakura-. Rompió el compromiso y poco después se casó con la hija rica de un industrial.

-¿Así que dejó a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada?

-No, no fue tan sencillo. Unas semanas después de casarse mí padre fue a ver a mi madre y le dijo que había cometido un tremendo error, que aún la amaba. Y ese mismo día me concibieron a mí. Mi madre creyó que él abandonaría a su mujer.

-Ah... -murmuró Shaoran-, pero no era ésa su intención, ¿no?

-Mi madre apenas tenía experiencia, y seguía loca por él -admitió Sakura suspirando-. No quiero seguir hablando de ellos.

-Tranquila -dijo Shaoran con voz ronca, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de ella hasta las curvas de sus caderas, apretándola contra su cuerpo tenso.

-Ahora te toca a ti - musitó Sakura con naturalidad, temblando y pensando en apartarse de él, decidiendo hacerlo y descubriendo que era incapaz.

-¿Que me toca a mí? -repitió él con voz espesa.

-Sí, es tu turno -insistió ella.

-Mi padre me dijo que ya era hora de que me casara. Yo le dije que no, que aún no estaba preparado... y él me dijo: «pues no quiero volver a verte ni hablar contigo hasta el día en que lo estés» -recitó Shaoran de memoria, con énfasis.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ésa es tu forma de decirme que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Quieres decir que tu padre esperaba de verdad que te casaras cuando él quería? -repitió sin ocultar su asombro.

-Mis padres tampoco se conocieron ni se casaron así, sin más, Sakura. Se conocían desde la infancia, crecieron sabiendo lo que se esperaba de ellos y luego, cuando llegó el momento... sus padres se reunieron y fijaron la fecha -terminó Shaoran en un tono de voz tenso.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, eso es de la Edad Media!

-Para ti quizá, pero mis padres fueron felices - continuó Shaoran apartándole el pelo de la frente con dedos tiernos, haciéndola temblar y obligándola a estrecharse contra él-. En China el matrimonio sigue siendo un asunto familiar.

-No quiero criticar a tu padre pero... -comenzó a decir Sakura vacilando, volviendo el rostro de modo que rozara la palma de la mano de él y comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente-, creo que debería de haberse dado cuenta de que los tiempos han cambiado. Tú eres un hombre hecho y derecho, y él te trató como si fueras...

-Él sabía qué era lo mejor para mí -la interrumpió Sakura con voz de seda-. Puede que yo haya sido educado en un colegio japonés, pero soy Chino Sakura. El matrimonio es un paso decisivo en la vida. Los japoneses confían en el amor y tienen una tasa de divorcios muy alta...

-Sí, pero...

-En esta vida es más importante escoger a una compañera con inteligencia -afirmó Shaoran levantándola en brazos y posando su sensual boca sobre la de ella con hambre, como si estuviera cansado de hablar sobre ese asunto.

Sakura sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que el corazón le latía con violencia. Él necesitaba hablar. Aquello no era lo que había planeado. Y desde luego no era lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir entre los dos. En cuestión de segundos se apartaría de él, pararía aquello antes de que fuera irremediable. Sin embargo sus brazos habían rodeado a Shaoran por el cuello y sus dedos se enredaban en el sedoso cabello. Una nube de debilidad la envolvió de tal modo que cuando pasaron los treinta segundos que se había prometido de plazo apenas recordaba por qué se lo había impuesto.

-Esto era inevitable -jadeó Shaoran levantándola en brazos para llevarla dentro justo cuando ella comenzaba a tambalearse y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

* * *

**Listo!**

**Jajaja Holaaa a todas como les va jajaja bueno, bueno mejor no pregunto ya algunas me querrán matar por dejarlos hasta aquí pero así son los capitulo que se puede hacer?**

**Como ven aqui ya le dieron su merecido a Shaoran como ustedes quería pero también hubo acercamiento entre ellos bueno demasiado diría yo jajaja…. A Igualmente conocimos a lo que es nuestra antagonista de esta historia que le causará muchos pesares a la pobre de Sakura (achhh esa vieja!) ò.ó jejeje**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Chizuka22, ****Pricessitha45655****, LMUndine y a princessmalfoy10**

**Y a las personas que administraran la historia en sus alertas y en sus favoritos muchísimas gracias de verdad estoy muy contenta =)**

**Me despido espero que les guste el cap y para el próximo estará de más, y un poco subidito de tono jejeje como a ustedes les gusta ;D**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: la historia no me pertenece esta novela le pertenece Lynne Graham como tampoco los personajes de CCS le pertenece a las maestra del Shojo las CLAMP simplemente los tomo para la adaptación sin beneficio alguno….**

**Sin más **

**A leer!**

**=)**

**La Novia Embarazada**

**CAPITULO 4**

Sakura tenía la mente en blanco, los ojos cautivos en las pupilas ámbar de él. Su corazón abordaba, tenía el pulso acelerado. El mareo y la euforia se apoderaron de ella. Levantó una mano insegura y el posó sobre la mejilla de Shaoran con un vergonzoso sentido de posesión por completo, era nuevo para ella. Sus dedos extendidos celebraron la dura tersura de su piel, sus pupilas dilatadas buscaron cada uno de los detalles de él que podían apreciarse a aquella distancia.

Las largas y negras pestañas, la expresión dramática de sus cejas, oscuras y bien definidas, la belleza masculina de su cráneo y de su estructura ósea, la perfección, recta y arrogante, de su nariz. Sakura acarició el mentón agresivo con una ternura asombrosa, absorbida por entero en la tarea. Nunca nada le había parecido tan natural.

-Eres realmente Hermoso -dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Shaoran la puso encima de algo firme y deliciosamente confortable y luego se tumbó sobre ella. Se quedó contemplando su mirada perdida con ojos ardientes y, gimiendo, dijo:

-Cuando te quité ese pañuelo de la cabeza pensé que eras la cosa más perfecta que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida. Tu Cabello, tu piel, tus ojos. Me dejaste completamente hechizado...

-Pues supongo que tú me estás dejando más hechizada a mí ahora- tartamudeó Sakura comprendiendo de pronto que estaba derribada sobre una cama en una habitación en media luz y sintiendo un desmayo.

-Bajo esa superficie dura eres muy dulce... -continuó Shaoran inclinando la cabeza orgullosa.

Sakura hubiera podido perderse en aquellos ojos ámbar, hubiera podido sentir la debilidad que la clavaba a una hipnótica quietud. Shaoran tomó de nuevo sus labios abriéndoselos con la punta de la lengua. El corazón de Sakura retumbó y toda ella tembló, incapaz de respirar. Su sumisión fue absoluta, instintiva. No hubiera podido resistirse a la tentación de aquel beso ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Era como volver a nacer, y cada nueva sensación le resultaba tan fresca e intensa que se sentía atada sin remedio, esperando deseosa la siguiente.

-Tan dulce -jadeó él en voz baja mientras Sakura gemía y respiraba sofocadamente bajo la experta boca de Shaoran, con respuestas temblorosas.

Shaoran se quitó la camisa y elevó a Sakura hacia él, haciéndola sentarse.

Se puso tensa. Todo su campo de visión estaba lleno con aquel pecho ancho y bronceado y aquel torso que marcaba cada uno de sus músculos antes de ondular para convertirse en una línea lisa y sedosa sobre su estómago plano. Shaoran levantó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho liso como si el hecho de que ella lo tocara fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Shao... -dijo ella temblorosa mientras asombrosas olas de excitación la recorrían al conocer su calor con los dedos.

Hay tanto por conocer, pensó Sakura sintiendo de pronto que todo aquello se le escapaba, que él la alentaba y esperaba a una amante experta.

-Tócame -la invitó él. Sakura se examinó las manos como si esperara que ellas solas, sin ninguna orden consciente, se apartaran de él. Pero Shaoran era tan hechizante, la hacía sentirse tan bien que fue incapaz de hacerlo.

-Vas... vas demasiado rápido para mí -musitó reservada, sin comprender cómo podía ser que estuvieran casi desnudos en la cama.

-Si quieres que me vaya me iré -dijo él poniendo una mano sobre las de ella.

Un miedo helado agarrotó a Sakura, que levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbar y aquel rostro firme y deseoso. Apartarse o quedarse. No había término medio. Y si él se marchaba quizá nunca volviera a pedirle nada. Quizá pensaría incluso que lo había provocado en vano. Por fin Sakura pensó que si Shaoran no veía razón alguna para no disfrutar el uno del otro, era porque no la había.

-Pero es que yo... -comenzó ella a decir sin saber muy bien cómo terminar, se hizo un nudo en la garganta pensando en que iba a parecer una virgen puritana y lo iba a echar todo a perder.

-Decídete -insistió Shaoran con urgencia, lleno de necesidad-. No soy de piedra, y ahora mismo me muero por ti...

Las manos de Shaoran temblaron bajo las de ella. No podía apartar los ojos de él. La intensidad de su mirada la derretía en su interior.

-Yo también te deseo... tanto.

Shaoran la posó con cuidado de nuevo sobre la cama.

-No te haré nada que tú no quieras, _mi pequeña. _

-Por supuesto, pero...

-Abre tu boca para mí -la urgió él con voz rota.

Sakura lo hizo, captando de inmediato su fuego ardiente. No lo notó, en cambio, cuando él le deslizó los tirantes del camisón por los brazos. De pronto Shaoran se apartó para seguir bajando la prenda por sus caderas, y Sakura vio con asombro sus pechos desnudos y llenos, sus pezones rosas tensos.

-Eres tan exquisita, tan delicada- jadeó él. Shaoran volvió a ella y dejó que su dedo pulgar acariciara el hinchado pecho, que la palma de su mano lo abrazara con firmeza por debajo y, por fin, que su boca se cerrara sobre él. Y le causó tal cúmulo de sensaciones que Sakura gritó. Su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, todo pensamiento se suspendió. Las manos de Sakura agarraron a Shaoran de los hombros mientras él acariciaba su sensible carne con su lengua, dientes y labios. De pronto era ella la que se moría por él, la que encendía como una loca por cada caricia certera, llevada por la más urgente necesidad, dejándose consumir por el fuego.

Shaoran rodó por la cama sin previo aviso y deslizó las sábanas hasta abajo, con los ojos dorados fijos en la pálida y rosada piel del cuerpo de Sakura. Era como ser consumida visualmente. Sakura estaba estimulada, apenas podía respirar, y sentía tal necesidad como nunca en la vida la hubiera podido imaginar. Sakura no podía quitarle los ojos a Shaoran, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. No podía soportar que se alejara de ella.

-¿Shao...? -susurró insegura.

-Respondes como si te murieras por mí -dijo él con orgullosa satisfacción.

Sakura lo observó bajarse la cremallera del pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintiéndose de pronto reprimida. Segundos más tarde unos calzoncillos verdes se deslizaron por las estrechas caderas, y Sakura vio por primera vez un sexo masculino excitado y completamente erguido. Y aunque Shaoran era aún más bello de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado también le resultó amenazador. Completamente consciente de su propia desnudez, Sakura se sentó y tiró de la sábana para ocultarse bajo ella. Su corazón latía acelerado.

Saber que no era sino una inexperta le producía pánico. Shaoran volvió a la cama con movimientos naturales, sin ningún alejamiento. En realidad Sakura dudó de que él, en alguna ocasión, hubiera necesitado de un dormitorio en el que esconderse.

-Eres tímida -murmuró Shaoran casi con ternura, quitándole la sábana para unirse a ella, concediéndole poca importancia a ese sentimiento.

-Sí... Shao...

-Quiero verte -confesó él estrechándola contra su cuerpo duro, poderoso y abrasivo, con un brazo posesivo-. Estás temblando...

-Me pones nerviosa.

Shaoran enredó los dedos en el espeso cabello de Sakura y atrajo su boca hacia sí mismo, saboreándola en profundidad hasta que la cabeza de ella se inclinó llena de pasión y todos sus nervios desaparecieron. Y entonces él elevó la mirada y sus ojos ámbar quedaron prendados en los de ella.

-Esto no es simplemente una noche de locura, es algo excepcional, algo especial. Yo no tengo por costumbre acostarme con las mujeres así -aseguró él con ronca sinceridad.

Sakura levantó una mano temblorosa y le apartó el cabello de la sien. Tenía el corazón en un puño. No podía creer que él pudiera tener tanto poder sobre ella, que al fin un hombre la tuviera pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, esperando y rezando para que fuera digno de su confianza. Saberlo resultaba aterrador, pero cuando él sostenía su mirada o la acariciaba ni una sola fibra de su cuerpo podía resistírsele.

Shaoran recorrió con una mano todo su cuerpo tembloroso. Ella se meneó y jadeó. Su cuerpo estaba tan completamente preparado que una sola caricia bastaba para despertarlo. Cuando él jugueteó con el triángulo castaño que formaban entre sus piernas ella gimió y dejó que su rostro se hundiera sobre el hombro de él. Shaoran siguió el rastro hasta el mismo centro de su ser, cálido e hinchado, con devastadora experiencia, llegando al punto más sensible. Y en ese momento Sakura se vio perdida sin remedio, atormentada por un cúmulo interminable de sensaciones que pronto se convirtieron en una tortura sin fin.

-Estás tan apretada - musitó Shaoran con un gemido sensual y gozoso.

La urgencia de aquel deseo resultaba insoportable. Sakura estaba completamente fuera de sí, con la respiración entrecortada, sujetándose a cualquier parte de él que lograba agarrar.

-Shao, por favor... -gimió desesperada. Shaoran se deslizó sobre ella colocándola sobre la cama. Sakura se debatió con ojos brillantes, exultante de feminidad, sintiendo el férreo control de Shaoran y su rendición. Un hambre fiera la abrumaba en ese instante sin vergüenza. Y entonces él la penetró y el punzante y apasionado dolor de aquella invasión la hizo llorar de sorpresa.

Shaoran se quedó muy quieto. Unos ojos ámbares atónitos la miraron de lleno.

_-¡.__ Jīdū__... _es imposible que seas...!

-Ya no...

-Te gusta sorprenderme, ¿verdad? -preguntó él con una sonrisa fogosa en su intensa mirada.

Sakura estaba ruborizada al máximo, era completamente consciente de cada uno de los pequeños movimientos que él hacía abriéndose paso hambriento por su interior.

-Ahora no puedo hablar -murmuró atenta por completo a cada uno de los detalles de aquella nueva experiencia completamente fascinante.

Shaoran rió a carcajadas. La besó en lo alto de la cabeza y comenzó a demostrarle cuán excitante podía ser aquello. Una necesidad cruda, fuera de control, la iba poseyendo cada vez con más fuerza. Apenas podía respirar. El mundo hubiera podido llegar a su fin y nada hubiera importado excepto aquella vibrante penetración. La intensidad del placer la volvió loca hasta que, finalmente, llegó al borde de la excitación y una ola de orgasmo la liberó.

-Deberías de haberme dicho que era tu primera vez, _mi pequeña _-pronunció Shaoran apenas sin aliento.

-No me pareció importante -musitó Sakura evasiva, disfrutando del modo en que él la abrazaba contra su cuerpo ardiente, cálido y húmedo, llorando contenta de que él no pudiera verlo.

¿Acaso era posible enamorarse en el plazo de veinticuatro horas?, se preguntó Sakura soñadora, luchando por reconocer a la nueva persona que sentía nacer en su interior, pero demasiado contenta y satisfecha como para sentir como una amenaza aquel cambio.

¿Algo especial? ¿Pero cómo de especial? Sakura sabía perfectamente cuánto de especial era Shaoran para ella. Hubiera deseado poder envolverlo en una sábana de amor y abrazarlo hasta la muerte, nunca había sentido nada igual.

-Para mí sí lo era -le confió Shaoran en voz baja-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, en realidad no.

-Pues yo no recuerdo cuándo comí por última vez -musitó él reflexivo.

-¡Qué sensible!

Shaoran la soltó y rodó por la cama hasta alcanzar un teléfono interno por el que ordenó que les llevaran comida. Luego, tomando su mano, la arrastró fuera de la cama junto a él. Con los brazos envueltos sobre sí misma, como si tuviera frío, Sakura caminó hasta el baño y lo observó abrir el grifo de la ducha. De pronto se sintió tremendamente tímida. Se veía arrastrada hacia la más profunda intimidad sexual. Shaoran la metió en la ducha con él ignorando su vergüenza deliberadamente, o quizá sin darse cuenta.

-Eres muy pequeña de verdad -suspiró.

-Mido uno cincuenta y uno -musitó Sakura añadiendo un centímetro más, sintiendo que Shaoran la contemplaba de arriba abajo.

-Estabas tan graciosa en el aeropuerto con aquel abrigo tan largo... eras como una niña chiquita toda vestidita ji ji ji - Sakura no supo qué responder-. ¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada?

-No llevo nada de ropa, y no tengo por costumbre mantener conversaciones en la ducha.

Shaoran soltó una pequeña carcajada. Luego la abrazó y la levantó como si fuera una muñeca, enlazándole los brazos a su cuello. La sujetó a su altura y la miró a los ojos, intensamente.

-¿Estás tomando píldoras anticonceptiva?

Sakura frunció el ceño y se ruborizó. No entendía por qué le hacía semejante pregunta cuando era él quien había tomado precauciones en aquella ocasión.

-No, ¿por que? - Se suponía que yo era virgen, no tendría por costumbre usar las píldoras anticonceptivas - dijo de manera seria

-Eso pensé. El preservativo se ha roto -la informó Shaoran sin parpadear, escueto.

-¡No...! -exclamó Sakura perdiendo el color al comprender las consecuencias que ello le podría acarrear.

-Si ocurre algo... lo cual, creo, que es poco probable lo solucionaremos entre los dos, juntos -añadió Shaoran admirando sus labios abiertos y besándola lenta, dulcemente y con boca experta.

Asustada por un instante ante la pesimista imagen de una vida arruinada por un embarazo no deseado Sakura trató de pensar en algo más alegre. Llevaba veinticuatrohoras viviendo fuera de la realidad, y no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a ella.

-Tengo planes para ti -admitió Shaoran entre beso y beso, mientras ella temblaba -. Vas a disfrutar de estar conmigo.

Juntos hicieron un picnic sobre la cama. Comieron langosta y ensalada china. Sakura no había probado nunca la langosta, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando la vio sobre el plato. No dejó de dar pequeños sorbos de vino hasta que Shaoran tomó su vaso, y entonces ella lo imitó. Su ignorancia la hacía sentirse violenta y le recordaba lo diferentes que eran los mundos de ambos.

-Gracias por lo que me dijiste antes en la playa - murmuró Shaoran-. Me ha ayudado a ver las cosas con más perspectiva. Si mi padre o yo hubiéramos sospechado en algún momento el poco tiempo que nos quedaba habríamos corrido a reconciliamos. La gran ironía de la vida es que en realidad yo ya estaba trabajando en esa dirección.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Esa conversación que oíste -le recordó Shaoran -. La empresa que había planeado comprar perteneció a mi padre, él la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Pensaba ofrecérsela como una rama de olivo.

-¡Oh, Shaoran! -suspiró Sakura enternecida-. Por eso era tan importante que te acompañara.

-Pero aún tengo mis recuerdos. Mi padre era una persona fuerte, vital. Vivía la vida plenamente. Y no hubiera querido que lo recordara con tristeza.

-Explícame la importancia de esa conversación que escuché -lo invitó Sakura tratando de evitar la tristeza y la oscura vulnerabilidad de sus ojos y de distraerlo.

-Digamos que tenemos dos empresas, A y B -comenzó a explicar Shaoran-. Primero compras el stock de la empresa A, y después dejas correr el rumor de que estás interesado en adquirirla. Los precios de ese stock suben. Entonces vendes el stock a un precio más alto. Y luego, sin previo aviso, te lanzas sobre la empresa B, en la que los valores del stock no se han incrementado, y te sitúas como propietario de una empresa a un buen precio.

-Es difícil.

-Sí, así es como me consideran en los negocios - confirmó Sakura sin ofenderse lo más mínimo -. Pero si mis verdaderas intenciones salieran a la luz el precio del stock de la compañía B se dispararía y no lo compraría.

Sakura apartó los platos de la cama. Cuando volvió al dormitorio Shaoran estaba dormido. Su corazón, que se había derretido como el caramelo, su corazón volvió a oprimirse al verlo. Parecía exhausto, pero mucho más en paz de lo que lo había estado a lo largo de todo aquel día. Por una vez en su vida Sakura se iba a dejar llevar. Por regla era muy precavida, prefería verlo todo en nítidos tonos blancos y negros antes de arriesgarse. Pero en esa ocasión era demasiado tarde...

Sakura no abrió los ojos hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Shaoran estaba aún profundamente dormido. Y aún así era guapo, pensó Sakura contenta de que no la viera echa un desastre. Shaoran, en cambio, era la versión masculina de la perfección. Hasta su piel bronceada brillaba contra el blanco de la sábana.

Sakura salió de la cama con menos valentía de la que había entrado la noche anterior. A la clara luz de aquella mañana taipana era perfectamente consciente de que se había decidido por un camino del que no había marcha atrás. Sus sentimientos habían llegado a un nivel muy alto, y eso le asustaba.

Se puso el pantalón corto y se asombró al ver que era su talla exacta. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y picó un trozo de naranja y de manzana. Necesitaba aire fresco, distanciarse de Shaoran, de modo que fue a dar un paseo por la playa.

Un hombre que confesaba tener planes para una mujer desde el principio resultaba digno de confianza. Shaoran parecía una persona honesta y abierta. Bien, no le hacía feliz haberse rendido y caído en su cama tan deprisa, pero sí le gustaba el hecho de que él hubiera sido su primer amor. Al menos no tendría la sensación de que era una mujer fácil.

Más aún, imaginar que ellos dos hubieran podido mantener esa relación teniendo en cuenta que ella era la mujer de la limpieza de su edificio de oficinas rayaba casi en el esnobismo. Pero eso a él no parecía importarle. Además ella era la encargada de la librería del señor Nagasaki, aunque no ganara mucho. En cuanto volviera a casa iría al banco y solicitaría el préstamo. Sólo el miedo a que no se lo concedieran la había estado reprimiendo.

Sakura miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos horas paseando. Caminó de vuelta a la casa y vio a Shaoran apoyado sobre la barandilla, aparentemente esperándola. De pronto se le quedó la boca seca. Cuanto más se acercaba y lo miraba más la absorbía él. El aspecto de Shaoran era sensacional. Llevaba ropa elegante y sencilla, de diseño. Con chinos ajustados a sus poderosos músculos. Hubiera deseado que no llevara las gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos.

-Me han llamado por el móvil -dijo él cuando ella estaba aún a unos pasos.

Sakura se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no iba bien. Su tono de voz era helado, tan carente de emoción que le causaba escalofríos. Se detuvo. Sus ojos verdes traicionaron su ansiedad e inseguridad.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó

-En el mismo instante de abrirse las bolsas el precio del stock de la Palco Technic ha comenzado a subir -informó Shaoran con una calma letal. Sakura se quedó mirándolo inquieta, demasiado temblorosa como para comprender de inmediato lo que había querido decir-. Dijiste que no habías conseguido hablar por teléfono desde el aeropuerto, pero es evidente que mentías - añadió Shaoran con el mismo tono de voz indiferente-. Filtraste esa información confidencial y naturalmente alguien se ha aprovechado de ella. Espero que te haya producido importantes beneficios.

-¡La única llamada que hice desde el aeropuerto fue con tu móvil! -se defendió Sakura-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Shaoran...! Si algo va mal no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo no he filtrado ninguna información... ¡Ni siquiera hubiera sabido a quién contárselo!

-Son demasiadas coincidencias, Sakura. Por ejemplo, ¿dónde estabas esta mañana cuando me desperté?

- Yo... -Shaoran parpadeó desconcertada.

-Ves, ¿que tenías miedo de mi reacción cuando me enterara de todo? -inquirió Shaoran directo-. Sabías que me iba a enterar antes de que tú abandonaras la isla, pero eras demasiado avariciosa como para pararte a pensarlo, ¿verdad?

El sol caía sobre Sakura con fuerza, haciéndola sudar, pero en su interior un asombroso frío se extendía como un glaciar. Por fin comprendía de qué la acusaba y aquello, si acaso, la aturdía.

-Shaoran, lo has mal interpretado todo -protestó Sakura-. Siento mucho que esa información haya salido de tu oficina, pero no me gusta que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Te advertí de que había alguien más escuchando...

-No insultes mi inteligencia... -contestó Shaoran curvando los labios con un hondo desprecio.

-¿Qué inteligencia? -preguntó Sakura entre irritada y asustada-. Si tuvieras alguna te darías cuenta de que es imposible que sea yo la responsable de esa filtración.

-Has arruinado mis planes, y después prácticamente te has metido en mi cama prostituyéndote para tratar de aplacar mi ira -la acusó Shaoran amenazador.

Aquella acusación heló el aire. Sakura tembló, se puso pálida hasta la muerte. Shaoran se quitó las gafas de sol y la escrutó con ojos ámbar y brillantes.

-No... Ahora que te miro veo que se trataba de algo más personal que eso -argumentó Shaoran con una insolencia de seda.

-¡Eres un bastardo! -susurró Sakura reaccionando a aquella crueldad calculada con una instintiva defensa.

-Así que por una noche he ido de visita a los barrios más bajos -concluyó Shaoran-. Ha sido toda una experiencia, pero no pienso volver a repetirla.

-No, he sido yo la que ha ido de visita a lo más bajo, Shaoran -le contradijo Sakura con ojos brillantes, de esmeralda, echando atrás la cabeza-. Tú lo único que tienes es una abultada cuenta bancaria, porque de clase la tienes tanta como un pastor de cabras.

Shaoran hizo una mueca y se quedó helado en su sitio. Sakura subió al porche pasando por su lado y entró en la casa. Lo único que deseaba era ponerse unos zapatos y escapar. Se apresuró a entrar en el baño, donde tenía la ropa, y al cruzar un poderoso brazo la detuvo.

-Vuelve a decir eso otra vez -la invitó Shaoran en voz baja, en tono de amenaza.

-Tienes tanta clase como un pastor de cabras - repitió Sakura mirando al espacio-. Y desde luego no me cabe duda de que, con esa comparación estoy insultando al pobre pastor. El puede que sea pobre, pero si no es honrado al menos tiene una justificación.

-Mientras que yo en cambio... -continuó Shaoran en un tono de voz más alto.

El corazón de Sakura latía tumultuoso. Podía sentir la rabia de Shaoran, cruda como un huracán, crujiendo en el aire. Sin embargo no podía reprimir su deseo de contestar.

-Mientras que tú eres rico y privilegiado, y un cerdo ignorante. ¡Y ahora quítame las manos de encima!

Una décima de segundo más tarde Sakura dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado al sentir que él la levantaba del suelo y la ponía sobre la cama. Aterrizaron a tan increíble velocidad que se le cortó la respiración. Sakura se quedó clavada. Él estaba pálido a pesar del tono bronceado de su piel, y sus ojos ámbar brillaban intimidándola.

-¡Si fueras un hombre te habría matado por insultarme de ese modo!

-¡Me estás asustando...! -musitó Sakura.

Una expresión de terrible desagrado cruzó el rostro de Shaoran, que se enderezó instantáneamente

-El helicóptero te está esperando en la villa -añadió entre dientes -. ¡Haz tu maleta y márchate! ¡Y no vuelvas a poner un pie en el edificio de Corporaciones Li International!

Sakura, tan pálida como la sábana, sacó las piernas de la cama y se sentó.

-Pensé que podría amarte, pero ahora te odio - musitó con voz espesa.

Shaoran dejó caer un montón de billetes sobre la alfombra, a los pies de Sakura, con un gesto de desprecio. Ella los miró incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Como tú misma has dicho muy bien los negocios son lo primero y lo último en tu vida. Así que, si te sirve de consuelo, he pasado una noche fantástica.

Por un momento Sakura se sintió devastada, pero después su reflejo innato de supervivencia la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Es eso lo que cuesta el billete de avión desde Hong Kong?

_-_Jīdū¿qué significa eso?

-La pobre gente como yo tiene que ser práctica. No sé cuánto cuesta un billete en avión de aquí a casa -explicó Sakura negándose a mirarlo, negándose a sentir nada.

-Puedes recoger tu billete de vuelta en la terminal.

-Entonces lo único que necesito es dinero para el transporte a casa una vez que llegue a Japón -dijo Sakura tomando un billete del suelo y resolviendo mandarle el cambio-. ¿Qué hay de Rika?

-¿De la otra mujer de la limpieza? ¿Tú qué crees?

-Que si echas también a Rika vas a lamentarlo -Sakura levantó la cabeza despacio, muy despacio, con una mirada tan fría como la de él. Era el momento de proferir la peor amenaza de su vida-: Acudiré a los periódicos, Shaoran. Les contaré toda esta historia en verso, ya que parecen tan interesados en ti. Y con lo que saque compensaré a Rika...

Shaoran la observó con un disgusto y una incredulidad inconfundibles. Sakura estaba sobrecogida, pero se puso en pie por miedo a delatar su debilidad. Le dio la espalda, recogió sus zapatos viejos y se los puso. Luego, con la bolsa de la ropa de trabajo en la mano, pasó por delante de él con la cabeza bien alta.

Llegar hasta el ascensor de la villa se le hizo eterno, y lo mismo atravesar el vestíbulo. El helicóptero estaba aparcado a cierta distancia de la casa.- Subió a él tratando de mantener el control y, sobre todo, de no pensar en lo estúpida que había sido echando sobre sí aquella desgracia. Pero el primer suspiro de autocompasión escapó de su boca mucho antes de que abandonara Hong Kong. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a cometer errores, y menos aún con los hombres. Era una persona cauta. Por eso, cuando volvió a recordar todo lo ocurrido, no pudo creer que se hubiera comportado de un modo tan tonto. De inmediato decidió que había recibido lo que se merecía. Ella misma se había auto invitado toda aquella humillación.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que aquel hombre era el modesto chico que, pavoneándose, había asegurado ser capaz de persuadirla para que se acostara con él? Y, lo que era aún peor, Sakura se veía obligada a reconocer que se había sentido muy próxima a una persona capaz de juzgarla y malinterpretarla. Shaoran ni siquiera la había escuchado.

¿Pero qué se podía esperar de alguien tan estúpido y con tantos prejuicios, por otro lado? El problema era que nunca nada le había dolido tanto como aquello... no hizo más que llorar amargamente.

**Hola, Hola. No me maten (de nuevo) por dejar el capitulo hasta aquí es que asi son los capitulo yo también me eh quedado en (¿?) cuando lo estaba leyendo T-T…como les dije les va encantar este capítulo jejeje gracias por la espera y me hace muy les que estén enganchadicimos con la adaptación jejejeje.**

**Como ven no todo es color de rosa pero después de una noche muy… muy… acalorada por decirse siempre está el gusanito de la intriga por parte de Shaoran y como siempre la pobre de saku pagando los platos rotos T_T.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Princessmalfoy10, Miss no - Eyebrows, gisselVG, saku.93, SL, sake22, Shizuka22, vmi5, cainat06, maring, pricessitha45655, y a casey87carter.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad le estoy muy agradecida que le estén gustando y también les pido disculpas sin en los capitulo anteriores se confundieron en los personajes es que cuando leo los capítulos se me pasa algunos por alto y cuando los arreglos no se guardan cuando están publicados de verdad mil disculpas Y_Y**

**Bueno me despido por ahora, hasta el próximo cap n_n**

**PD: para las que me comentaron en mi songfic "cuidarte el alma" también muchísimas gracias es bueno saber que el esfuerzo valió la pena jejeje aunque para la próxima la pongo con mejor ortografía = 9 **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DECLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece esta novela pertenece Lynne Graham, como Tampoco me pertenece los personajes de Sakura Card captors les pertenece las maestra del Shojo las ClAMP.**

**Sin más!**

**A leer!**

**=)**

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

**CAPITULO 5**

Aquél era un día húmedo, y en la tienda no había un solo cliente.

-¿Una taza de té, Sakura? -preguntó el señor Takato Nagasaki.

-Sí señor, Gracias.

Sakura observó caer la lluvia mientras bebía el té desde detrás del mostrador. Había vuelto a casa dos días atrás, pero lo ocurrido en la isla de Taipa la obsesionaba cada día más. El sexo era algo demasiado peligroso como para jugar con él, eso siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había creído que la intimidad física era algo que pertenecía por entero a las relaciones estables. Era humillante reconocer que se había acostado con un hombre al que conocía sólo desde un día antes. Había hecho una elección y, confiando en los sentimientos más que en la razón, se había equivocado. Hubiera debido de mantener a Shaoran a distancia, y si el accidente de sus relaciones tenía consecuencias la culpa sería únicamente suya.

El señor Nagasaki se fue pronto a casa. Justo antes de la hora de cerrar llegó un repartidor con un ramo de flores.

-¿La señorita Sakura Amamiya?

-No creo que sea yo la Sakura que buscas. - dijo de pronto

-Pues la dirección es ésta.-le contesto el repartidor

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a martillear deprisa al comprender que sólo había una persona que pudiera mandarle flores. Sakura suspiró y sacó la tarjeta del sobre. Sólo había escritas seis palabras: _«De parte del pastor de cabras». _Primero se puso blanca, luego colorada. Después rompió la tarjeta en pedazos y la tiró a la papelera.

Evidentemente las rosas significaban para Shaoran una disculpa. ¿Acaso había descubierto que no había sido ella la fuente de la filtración? Alguien, seguramente, se lo había demostrado, porque él no había albergado duda alguna sobre su culpabilidad. No, Shaoran no había vacilado en creer que aquella escurridiza mujer de limpieza le había mentido, engañado y finalmente traicionado. Esperaba que hubiera perdido un montón de dinero en aquella operación.

De pronto el teléfono sonó.

-Quisiera hablar con Sakura...

Sakura se quedó helada al reconocer la voz. El silencio pareció llenar la atmósfera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estaré de vuelta en Londres esta noche, hacia las nueve. Quiero verte.

-No hay nada que hacer - tartamudeó ella tras una pausa.

-Sakura... -respiró Shaoran, pronunciando su nombre de un modo que la hizo temblar.

-¿Sigue Rika en su puesto de trabajo?

-Sí.

-Bien... -suspiró ella aliviada, soltando el aire contenido-. ¿Significa eso que puedo volver yo también a mi empleo?

-Eso lo discutiremos más tarde...

-Shaoran, no vamos a volver a vernos nunca más -aseguró Sakura acalorándose por momentos-. Todo lo que tengo que decirte te lo puedo decir ahora mismo, por teléfono: ¡me debes un puesto de trabajo!

-Puedo buscarte algo alternativo...

-Escucha, ¿qué hay de malo en que siga trabajando en la octava planta? ¿Crees que voy a ir por ahí cuchicheando sobre ti? ¡Debes de estar de broma! ¡No confesaría ni aunque me dieran una descarga eléctrica!

-Hablaremos de eso esta noche.

-No voy a volver a verte. ¡No quiero volver a verte! Estás tratando de asustarme, y no voy a permitirlo. Si no me dejas volver a mi puesto de trabajo iré a un tribunal y te acusaré de despido improcedente. Conozco mis derechos, Shaoran.

-Sakura, acabas de decirme que no confesarías ni aunque te dieran una descarga eléctrica -le recordó él.

-¿Acaso has creído que pensaba decir toda la verdad? ¿Una mentirosa tan escurridiza y convincente como yo? ¡Por supuesto que mentiría ante un tribunal!

Un silencio tenso volvió a reinar.

-Si quieres volver al trabajo la semana que viene yo no voy a interponerme en tu camino -contestó Shaoran haciendo una concesión con evidente exasperación.

-Voy a volver esta noche. Tú sencillamente olvídate de que nunca nos conocimos. Yo, desde luego, ya lo he olvidado -afirmó Sakura colgando el teléfono.

¿Acaso creía que le importaba si había encontrado o no a la persona responsable de la filtración? ¿De verdad imaginaba que una disculpa iba a cambiar las cosas? ¿Es que todos los hombres ricos eran igual de arrogantes? Sakura cerró la tienda sintiendo un tumulto de emociones en su interior y subió a su casa.

Lo último que necesitaba era ver a Shaoran Li. ¿Quién hubiera querido enfrentarse a la persona en cuya presencia había cometido el peor error de su vida? Sakura se preparó un sándwich y veinte minutos más tarde se dirigió al edificio de Corporaciones Li International a trabajar. Al entrar en el vestíbulo la enorme fotografía de él la ofendió. La supervisora, una mujer mayor, frunció el ceño al verla.

-Te tomaste el lunes libre sin decir nada a nadie - la censuró-. Ni siquiera llamaste para avisar de que estabas enferma. Tendré que ponerlo en el informe para personal.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento -se excusó Sakura culpando a Shaoran en silencio.

A mitad del turno Sakura se tomó un descanso y bajó a tomar café a la planta baja. Rika se dejó caer en un asiento a su lado.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste el lunes por la noche? Me preocupé mucho cuando no bajaste a tomar café. Estaba asustada, como me contaste eso del ejecutivo...

-¿Qué ejecutivo?

Ya sabes, el que te molestaba, ese moreno que se llama Hashimura. El otro día, en cuanto me puse a trabajar en tu planta, se me acercó y me preguntó que dónde estabas.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Sakura pálida.

-Tuve que decírselo, cariño. ¿Subió a buscarte?

-No lo sé... yo no lo vi -musitó Sakura preguntándose de pronto si habría sido Yang Hashimura quien había escuchado la conversación de Shaoran.

De pronto otra conversación entre dos mujeres de la limpieza llamó la atención de Sakura.

-Apuesto a que es una secretaria o algo así...

-No tal y como iba vestida, con ese sombrero y todo eso -argumentó la otra vehemente-. Y de todos modos, ¿para qué iba a llevar a una secretaria al funeral de su padre?

-¿De quién están hablando? - preguntó Sakura aclarándose la garganta.

-De la misteriosa rubia con la que llegó el señor Li a China -rió Rika-. ¿Una secretaria? De eso nada, no con esa ropa.

-Muchas secretarias están muy cualificadas y ganan mucho dinero -aseguró Sakura.

-Esa rubia se parece mucho a ti -bromeó otra-. Y tú desapareciste la noche del lunes. ¿Tienes algo que confesar?

-¿Yo... yo? -repitió Sakura desconcertada.

-¡Sakura hubiera estado demasiado ocupada dándole clases sobre sexismo al señor Li como para acompañarlo! -rió alguien.

-Esta noche voy muy retrasada, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar -comentó Sakura.

Al acabar su turno Sakura tomó el autobús a casa. Nada más llegar vio una limusina aparcada. La tensión se apoderó de ella y el corazón le latió acelerado. Al acercarse Shaoran salió del coche con toda naturalidad.

Y, como era habitual, su aspecto era sensacional. Traje sastre gris Armani, camisa de rayas, corbata de seda. El corazón de Sakura zozobró. Shaoran parecía exactamente lo que era: un hombre de negocios rico y sofisticado. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado, ni tan siquiera por un segundo, que podía relacionarse con una persona así? Sakura sacó las llaves con mano temblorosa.

-No juegas limpio, Shaoran. Te dije que no quería verte.

-Te hice daño y lo siento -murmuró él tranquilo.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza. No estaba preparada para escuchar aquella disculpa tan penosa para su ego. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas mientras trataba de meter la llave por la cerradura. Shaoran le quitó las llaves, abrió y dio un paso atrás. Sakura entró y apagó la alarma.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, no estoy de acuerdo. Yo quiero que hablemos.

Sakura tragó. Probablemente lo único que quería era ofrecerle una explicación y marcharse, pensó. Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le importara y trató de mantener alta su dignidad. Shaoran la siguió por las escaleras que había detrás del mostrador. Ella abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió la luz de la mesilla.

Aquella era su casa, y tenía una sola habitación, pero estaba orgullosa de ella. Había pintado las paredes de amarillo, colgado pósters y cubierto un sillón con una bonita tela de color crema. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la ventana y se volvió hacia él.

Shaoran la observó con una intensidad inquietante. Sakura se ruborizó y se cruzó de brazos, plenamente consciente de pronto de su pobre aspecto. Levantó la barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se estremeció, sintió un calor inundar sus muslos, una necesidad despertar de pronto.

-Ven a casa conmigo -rogó él con voz espesa.

¡No! -jadeó Sakura confundida ante aquella invitación.

Las densas pestañas de Shaoran descendieron lentamente sobre su intensa mirada mientras él respiraba hondo, lleno de tensión.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar primero -concedió él a su pesar.

¿Primero?, se preguntó Sakura volviéndose temblorosa, atónita ante la idea de que él pudiera obligarla a rendirse con una sola mirada.

-El otro día, en la isla, me equivoqué totalmente contigo -admitió Shaoran sin vacilar-. Cuando me llamó mi gerente con las malas noticias no le dejé ni explicarse. No quería discutir sobre ese asunto. Me temo que pensé que habías sido tú quien había hecho esa llamada desde el aeropuerto. Estaba furioso.

-Sí.

-Pero esta mañana he sabido que decías la verdad, había alguien más la otra noche. La cámara de seguridad del corredor lo tiene todo grabado -reveló Shaoran-. Si yo hubiera estado más centrado aquél día me hubiera acordado de la cinta de vídeo y habría comprobado de inmediato que decías la verdad -Sakura asintió en silencio, sin mirarlo -. Tengo mucho carácter, pero normalmente no llego a juicios tan precipitados sobre la base de pruebas circunstanciales únicamente.

-Bueno, es cierto que las circunstancias no me favorecían, ¿verdad? -respondió Sakura tratando de no darle importancia, deseosa de acabar con aquella visita - . Tú no me conocías, ¿cómo ibas a saber que yo no hago esas cosas?

-Eres muy generosa, pero no voy a esconderme tras esa excusa. Hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos, yo debería de haberlo sabido -la contradijo Shaoran -. Lamento terriblemente la forma en que te traté. Fui... brutal contigo.

Sakura no discutió ese punto. Se quedó mirando para abajo, resistiéndose a la tentación de posar los ojos sobre él. Shaoran se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No quería servirse de la excusa que ella le ofrecía como hubiera hecho la mayoría de los hombres. No trataba de aminorar en nada su culpa, de negar su crueldad. El silencio era tenso. Sakura sabía que él esperaba una respuesta, pero no tenía nada que decirle.

- El empleado que fue a la competencia con la filtración fue un ejecutivo llamado...

-¿Yang Hashimura? -preguntó Sakura de improviso, sin pensar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijiste que no lo habías visto...

-Y no lo vi. Esta noche, a la hora del descanso, Rika me ha dicho que Yang Hashimura le preguntó dónde estaba ese día y que...

-¿Y por qué iba a preguntar Hashimura dónde estabas tú?

-Es el tipo de la octava planta que siempre me estaba molestando -explicó Sakura con una mueca.

-Pues se me ha negado el placer incluso de despedirlo, ha dimitido. Cambió la información por un puesto de trabajo mejor en otra empresa... aunque no creo que permanezca en ella mucho tiempo, desde luego.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque es incapaz de lealtad alguna a ninguna empresa - sonrió Shaoran curvando sus sensuales labios - . ¿Cómo va nadie va a confiar en él? A la primera excusa lo despedirán.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Sakura contemplando y admirando por fin el rostro de él mientras sentía que se le secaba la boca-. Pues no pareces muy enfadado.

-Bueno, he dejado mis planes de compra para más adelante. Y vendí el stock de la empresa A antes de que se enterara nadie... -añadió Shaoran sosteniendo su mirada con brillantes ojos ámbar y utilizando los mismos términos que había empleado en la isla, en la cama, para explicarle a Sakura sus tácticas en los negocios. Sakura se ruborizó-. Y en cuanto a la empresa B mis competidores han creído erróneamente que si yo estaba interesado en ella era porque contaba con una nueva tecnología. Han comprado una buena parte de sus stocks -continuó Shaoran irónico-. Luego descubrirán que no es así, pero cuando vayan a deshacerse de la mercancía lo harán con pérdidas.

-Así que al final lo más probable es que tú la compres por nada...

Se hizo el silencio. Shaoran observó los ojos de Sakura con una mirada intensa y oscura. Ella se puso tensa. Era insoportablemente consciente de su potente masculinidad. Bajo la ropa sus pechos estaban duros, hinchados, y los pezones tensos y deseosos. Un rubor rosado coloreaba sus mejillas. De pronto Shaoran cruzó la distancia que los separaba con un solo movimiento.

-No volveré a hacerte daño otra vez, Sakura.

-Creo que ahora deberías de marcharte, Shaoran -contestó ella.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él sorprendido.

Con sólo aquella palabra, que revelaba cuán fácilmente pensaba Shaoran que se ganaría su perdón, Sakura se armó de valor. Toda su flaqueza desapareció.

-Creo que es evidente -murmuró ella seca-. Lo que ocurrió en la isla no volverá a ocurrir más. No tenemos nada más que decirnos el uno al otro.

-No te dejaré marchar -declaró Shaoran en un tono de voz sedoso pero firme.

-¿Y quién diablos te crees que eres para decirme eso a mí? -preguntó Sakura con ojos verdes brillantes de ira.

-Tu amante -respondió él en voz baja. Sakura se puso pálida-. Te dije que yo no soy de los que se acuestan con mujeres una sola noche. Aún estás enfadada conmigo, Sakura, y lo comprendo, pero no es un problema insuperable.

-No importa si yo sigo enfadada o no -protestó Sakura-. En la isla... tú y yo... bueno... fue más una fantasía que otra cosa.

-Gracias -contestó Sakura sonriendo a medias.

-Pero ahora estamos en el mundo real, Shaoran.

-Yo no sabía que lo hubiéramos abandonado ni tan siquiera en Taipa...

-Pues yo sí -contraataco Sakura con vehemencia-. Era mi paraíso idílico preferido: una playa a la luz de la luna, un guapo extranjero haciéndome justo los comentarios correctos y... ¡zas!, de pronto estamos en la cama.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-Que los dos nos olvidamos de quienes somos - afirmó Sakura escueta.

-¿Y qué somos, aparte de dos personas que se desean mutuamente? -exigió saber Shaoran.

-¡Que Yo soy una simple trabajadora, y tú eres un magnate de los negocios chino! ¡Deja ya de endulzar la píldora! -se exasperó Sakura-. ¡Yo podría haberme pasado la vida limpiando la planta de arriba y tú no me habrías visto jamás!

-Sí te hubiera visto...

-¡No, no me habrías visto! ¡La gente como tú nunca mira realmente a nadie como yo!

-Pero ahora que te he mirado no voy a echarme atrás -la interrumpió Shaoran insistente-. Y en cuanto a eso de que eres una simple trabajadora me hará muy feliz arreglarlo.

-¿Crees que es un problema? -preguntó Sakura divertida-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Quiero que continuemos con esta fantasía, me las arreglo bien con las fantasías -confesó Shaoran con calma mientras la rodeaba con los brazos por la estrecha figura-. Creo que eres adorable, _mi esposa__. _

-¿A...adorable? -repitió Sakura débilmente.

-No hace falta que trabajes -murmuró Shaoran con una voz íntima y ronca que pareció encender chispas en la piel de Sakura - . Te compraré un apartamento y...

-¿Un apartamento? -tartamudeó Sakura atónita e irritada.

Shaoran deslizó un largo dedo por la barbilla de Sakura, alzó su rostro y miró hambriento sus enormes ojos.

-Yo soy chino. Quiero cuidarte en todos los sentidos. Pareces sorprendida, ¿por qué? En Taipa te dije que tenía planes para ti.

Sakura estaba seria. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Al segundo intento consiguió pronunciar, en un tono demasiado alto:

-Deja que trate de comprender lo que dices... ¿me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante?

-Sí, te estoy pidiendo que sigamos viéndonos -replicó Shaoran con frialdad.

-Que sea tu juguete... -añadió Sakura casi incapaz de respirar, al borde del colapso, sin saber si echarse a reír o a llorar.

Shaoran escrutó la expresión de reproche de sus ojos verdes.

-No, no es eso lo que deseo que haya entre nosotros.

-¿Le pedirías a una mujer de tu misma clase social que fuera tu amante? -exigió saber Sakura, que no pudo resistirse a hacer la pregunta.

-Tú eres la única mujer a la que se lo he pedido, nunca -contestó Shaoran echando atrás la cabeza arrogante.

-Pues lo siento, pero no estoy disponible -replicó Sakura sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

Shaoran deslizó los dedos por la melena plateada haciéndola su prisionera.

-Estás atrapada, sólo que ahora mismo eres incapaz de admitirlo. Tú me deseas tanto como yo...

- En este preciso momento podría darte un buen puñetazo.

- Veamos, ¿quieres que probemos?

-¡Shaoran, no...!

Pero Shaoran apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Y después introdujo su lengua en la tierna boca de Sakura en una experta exploración carnal. La penetró y retiró la lengua haciendo que todas las células del cuerpo de Sakura ardieran recordando el modo en que la había invadido en una ocasión. Sakura sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Impotente ante aquel abrazo y aquella excitación, se apretó contra el cuerpo duro y plano, caliente y masculino de él. Reconoció su erección al contacto y se derritió como miel caliente en su interior. Shaoran jadeó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos con un crudo deseo sexual.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude económicamente? Sería tanto por mi conveniencia como por la tuya. Quiero que vengas de viaje conmigo, que estés siempre ahí, para mí...

Aquella cándida confesión logró desvanecer el calor enfebrecido que había inundado a Shaoran tanto como el cambio de conversación.

-Tú lo que quieres es una esclava sexual...

-Me aburriría hasta la muerte con una esclava sexual -replicó Shaoran.

Una cruda e involuntaria risa salió de labios de Sakura. Luego, levantando ambas manos, se apartó con firmeza de él y dio un paso atrás.

-Eres demasiado simple, Shaoran. Y esta ridícula conversación no tiene en absoluto sentido. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-Tú me perteneces...

-No, definitivamente -respondió Sakura echando atrás la cabeza en un gesto desafiante-. No tengo el menor deseo de pertenecerle a nadie. Con todo lo que trabajo no tengo tiempo para estar con ningún hombre. Debería de estar furiosa contigo por pedirme que fuera tu amante, pero como eres chino supongo que tendré que hacer alguna concesión a nuestras diferencias culturales...

-Creo que lo que quieres es que te persiga... -afirmó Shaoran con las venas hinchadas y el rostro airado.

-Es tu ego el que habla. Lo que yo quiero es olvidar que nunca nos hemos conocido -lo contradijo Sakura con convicción -. Pero estás tan acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres te deseen que no puedes aceptar que si digo no significa no.

-Si me marcho ahora todo habrá terminado -la amenazó Shaoran con ojos ámbares brillantes.

Sakura sintió que se le cortaba la respiración ante aquella advertencia. Hubo un silencio. Shaoran caminó hasta la puerta sin decir palabra. Y de pronto se marchó.

Sakura esperó unos minutos y luego bajó tras él para cerrar la puerta. Al volver la habitación le pareció fría y vacía. Era como si Shaoran se hubiera llevado toda la luz y toda la fuerza con él. Sakura trató de olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo no había argumento que hubiera podido convencerla para llevar el tipo de vida que él le proponía.

Su madre había sido la amante de su padre durante dieciséis años. Aquella había sido una relación llena de mentiras y fingimientos. Nadeshiko Amamiya había decidido que no podía vivir sin el padre de su hija, aunque estuviera casado. Y aquella decisión había destrozado su vida.

Sakura trató de olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos de su infancia. Nunca repetiría los errores de su madre. En un par de semanas Shaoran ni siquiera se acordaría de ella, aunque por desgracia a ella le costaría más tiempo.

Shaoran la había llevado hasta un paraíso de fantasía romántica. Pero en cuestión de horas la había devuelto a la tierra con una fuerte caída. La había herido más de lo que nadie la hubiera herido nunca, y había comprendido que era mucho más ingenua de lo que creía.

No era una mala lección. Por fin había conseguido resistirse a Shaoran Li, había hecho lo correcto. ¿Cómo era posible, sin embargo, que se sintiera tan mal?

* * *

**Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron? Jejeje Oye no es tanto tiempo la última vez que actualice jajajaja asi que no me maten por favor. ^_^**

**Bueno en realidad no tenía nada que alegar en este capítulo pero solo tengo una pregunta ¿ en verdad ustedes dejaría que un hombre les pidieran que fuese su amante? Oye de verdad si estarían bien locas si aceptaran, bueno no tengo nada contra las amantes pero primero aceptaría el matrimonio y después lo demás umju u.u jajaja**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kumiko, gisselVG, -hime, vmi5, princessmalfoy10, Didi, BAlleRInaROse, cereza21, SL, Jael, LMUndine, Amizumi Hiwatari, Casey87carter y a Kata.**

**Y todas lectoras que agregaron las adaptación de esta historia en sus alertas y sus favoritos muchísimas gracias estoy muy contenta**

**También quiero decirles que estamos a medio camino por decirles asi, bueno a mitad de capítulo de esta historia, no es larga asi que la las subiré rapidito para que no se olviden de la historia jejeje**

**Espero que le guste!**

**PD: espero que puedan leer mi nueva historia pero esta vez si mía de mi enterita imaginación y en cuanto termine con esta historia y con adoración salvaje la actualizo ahorita está es una pequeña introducción pero los próximos capítulos serán un poquito más largos jejejeje**

**Sin más !**

**Hasta la próxima =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las maestras del Shojo las CLAMP, como tampoco me pertenece la historia, le pertenece a Lynne Graham.**

**Sin mas!**

**A leer!**

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

**CAPITULO 6**

A mediados de la semana siguiente Sakura le dijo al señor Nagasaki que había fijado una cita con el encargado de la sucursal del banco.

-¿Y eso?

- Para pedir el crédito y comprar la librería –explicó Sakura sonriendo.

-Deja eso para más adelante, Sakura.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo cancelar la cita - murmuro ella molesta.

-Sí, es lo mejor -aconsejó el señor Nagasaki mirando unos libros y marchándose enseguida a casa sin más explicación. Sakura frunció el ceño.

El señor Nagasaki siempre había estado deseoso por retirarse. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? Takato Nagasaki le había dado a entender que si le hacía una buena oferta para finales de ese mismo año la librería era suya.

Sin embargo Sakura no quería hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. No le haría ningún daño esperar.

Pasaron dos semanas más. El señor Nagasaki siempre había sido una persona callada, pero durante ese tiempo se mostró incluso evasivo.

Distraída y preocupada, Sakura miró una noche el calendario. Fue entonces cuando, con retraso, notó que tenía otra cosa más importante de la que preocuparse.

Posiblemente fuera el estrés y las noches en vela lo que le habían provocado aquel retraso en su ciclo menstrual. Llevaba una semana de retraso. Pero cuanto más pensaba y se preocupada por la posibilidad de estar embarazada más fácil le parecía.

Aquella misma noche, al entrar en el edificio de las Corporaciones Li lnternational, Sakura vio a Shaoran por primera vez en el plazo de casi tres semanas. Alto, bronceado, bien vestido, se dirigía al ascensor con otros tres hombres. El susto la obligó a dejar de respirar. Se detuvo de pronto, involuntariamente, y comenzó a sudar.

-¿Cómo estás, Sakura? -inquirió él con la mayor naturalidad.

Sakura parpadeó con la mirada fija en el suelo y levantó el rostro lentamente. Su enormes e incrédulos ojos se centraron en Shaoran, parado junto a ella, mientras el corazón le latía como un loco. Unos ojos ámbar la miraban insondables.

-Parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma - continuó Shaoran en un murmullo.

Sakura observó que los tres ejecutivos esperaban a Shaoran sujetándole la puerta del ascensor, atentos a la escena. Aquello la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Vete, por el amor de Dios! ¡Se supone que no me conoces!

-¡Da igual lo que haga, todo te parece mal! ¿Por qué tendrán que ser las mujeres tan irracionales?

-¿Y por qué serán los hombres tan increíblemente estúpidos? -respiró Sakura apresurándose a pasar por su lado con la cabeza gacha.

Antes de escapar, no obstante, Sakura notó que había cerca otras mujeres de la limpieza. Y todas la miraban. Entonces sintió que se hundía.

Cuando más tarde bajó a disfrutar de su descanso habitual se sintió muy incómoda. Nada más llegar ella se produjo un silencio, y hubo miradas y murmullos cuando se marchó. ¿Pero qué otra reacción hubiera podido esperar de sus compañeras de trabajo? Rika Sasaki la siguió hasta el ascensor.

-¿Podemos hablar tú y yo? - Sakura asintió-. Sakura, las chicas han estado atando cabos y han llegado a ciertas conclusiones antes incluso de que comenzaras hoy a trabajar. Todo el mundo sabe que cambiamos de planta aquella noche y que desapareciste una semana.

-Pues no creí que le interesara a nadie.

-Por lo general no, pero algunas chicas habían comentado precisamente cómo te parecías a la rubia que salió en los periódicos con el señor Li. No es que nadie sospechara, pero hoy... esa forma de detenerse el señor Li y de acercarse a ti... es tan sospechosa...

-Yo haré que dejen de murmurar.

-Hace un par de semanas el señor Li pasó por mi lado y me saludó. ¡Me llamó por mi nombre! Fue la primera vez en la vida. Algo ha cambiado, de alguna forma. Antes hubiera jurado que ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba, te aseguro que siempre he pensado que ni siquiera me veía -suspiró-. No tengo tiempo para los rumores, Sakura. Eres tú quien me preocupa...

-Yo estoy bien... estoy más triste, y soy más madura -le confió Sakura mientras el ascensor de servicio llegaba a su planta.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte... -añadió Rika con una mueca.

-Ya no soy una niña, Rika.

Una sola noche podía cambiar el curso de una vida. Su madre había sido una madre soltera, y nadie mejor que ella sabía lo difícil que era criar a un hijo en esas condiciones. Pero probablemente estuviera siendo demasiado pesimista. Sakura decidió comprar un test del embarazo y hacérselo al día siguiente. Sería más rápido que esperar a la cita del ginecólogo.

Estaba saliendo de uno de los ascensores de la octava planta cuando se abrió otro en la zona de recepción. Volvió la cabeza esperando ver al guardia de seguridad y se quedó helada. Shaoran Li caminaba a grandes pasos hacia ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrillantar el suelo con el aparato eléctrico, decidida a seguir con su trabajo.

La máquina se puso en marcha pero de pronto se paró, como sin fuerzas. Sakura se volvió. Shaoran la había sacado y la miraba con ojos desafiantes.

-Deja de huir de mí.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -tartamudeó ella, poco preparada para un ataque como aquél.

-Sí, lo sabes muy bien. Estás tratando de esconderte tras el hecho de que trabajas para mí, pero es demasiado tarde -continuó él con una fría ironía.

-Yo sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

-Cada vez que me miras tus ojos me dicen lo contrario -respondió él sosteniendo su mirada tranquilo y alcanzando la mano de Sakura antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones - .Tienes el pulso acelerado. Estás temblando...

-¡De ira! -respondió ella soltándose y dándole la espalda-. Sé lo que quiero en la vida y, créeme, tú no estás incluido en el lote.

-¿Y qué hay en ese lote?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí, de verdad quiero saberlo.

-Muy bien. Pues quiero comprar una librería. Ésa es la razón por la que tengo dos trabajos. Llevo mucho tiempo ahorrando y pronto pediré un crédito.

-Te lo doy yo ahora mismo, con contrato legal -se ofreció Shaoran.

Sakura dio un grito de frustración, entró en la oficina más cercana y vació la papelera.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? -preguntó saliendo de nuevo-. No quiero ningún favor, no necesito ninguna ayuda.

-Pero estás dejando que tu trabajo aquí sea una barrera entre nosotros dos.

-Shaoran... serías incapaz de reconocer que una sólida muralla de ladrillo es una barrera.

-No debí de haberte pedido que fueras mi amante -murmuró Shaoran.

Sakura estuvo tentada de mirarlo a los ojos. La tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció ligeramente.

-No...

-Era demasiado pronto -añadió Shaoran.

-¡De verdad que eres lento a la hora de comprender!

Un brillo divertido cruzó los ojos ámbar asombrados de Shaoran.

- Te he echado de menos, _mi pequeña._

Aquella sonrisa era como el calor del sol. Sakura apartó los ojos de él como si se quemara.

-Así que estás aburrido de tanto servilismo y necesitas algo nuevo. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez llamar a una agencia matrimonial?

-Pronto terminarás tu trabajo aquí. Déjame que te lleve a cenar a algún sitio.

Sakura lo observó, apoyado contra la puerta, como un depredador que se hubiera tomado un rato de descanso. Shaoran era capaz de hacer surgir en ella el hambre y la pasión más poderosas. Sakura recordó todas las noches pasadas en vela, tratando de olvidarlo a él y odiándose a sí misma por su debilidad. Y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo esa excitación, ese anhelo doloroso que iba mucho más allá del mero deseo físico...

-Sakura... -comenzó a decir él en voz baja.

-Cuando termino mi trabajo me voy a la cama, Shaoran -contestó ella escueta, agachándose para seguir abrillantando el suelo.

-Bien, entonces nos saltamos la cena.

Sakura se enfadó ante aquella sugerencia y se enderezó de pronto. Pero lo repentino del movimiento le produjo un mareo. La vista se le nubló, se sentía incapaz de enfocar las cosas correctamente. De pronto sintió que se caía, que caía en la oscuridad, que le fallaban las piernas.

Más tarde Sakura comenzó a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia, pero seguía mareada y sentía náuseas. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Shaoran estaba muy cerca de ella. Estaban en el ascensor, y él la llevaba en brazos, comprendió finalmente sintiéndose aún más confusa.

-Shaoran...

-¿Sí? -preguntó él sin disimular su agresividad, agarrándola con brazos firmes contra su pecho.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Te has desmayado.

-Yo nunca me desmayo... -aseguró ella luchando por recobrar el sentido.

Ya has tenido bastante con esa abrillantadora, es evidente que eso no es para ti.

-¡Shaoran... suéltame!

-Si te suelto te volverás a caer. Tienes un aspecto horrible, pero no es sorprendente, ¿no te parece? -continuó Shaoran en tono acusador-. Trabajas seis días a la semana en la librería, y te pasas más de la mitad del tiempo sola, arreglándotelas sin nadie.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? -jadeó Sakura asombrada.

-Me he molestado en enterarme -contestó él con un brillo en los ojos-. Tu otro jefe se lo ha montado bien. Se pasa por la librería hacia mediodía y luego, a media tarde, se vuelve a casa. ¿Cómo esperas poder trabajar todo el día y después cinco noches a la semana en un trabajo físico agotador?

-Soy joven y saludable -protestó Sakura mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían -. ¿A dónde diablos me llevas?

-A casa -contestó él dando gigantescos pasos y dirigiéndose por el vestíbulo hacia el exterior.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo y apartó la mirada de él para fijarse en los guardias de seguridad del área de recepción. Uno de ellos se apresuraba a abrirles las puertas mientras el otro observaba la escena tratando de no delatar su reacción.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a poder seguir trabajando aquí después de esto? -inquirió Sakura.

-Buenas noches, señor Li -dijo el guardia que les abrió la puerta.

-Mm... Sí, es una buena noche -contestó Shaoran sin inmutarse.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió el frío del aire nocturno quemarle las mejillas.

-Si no me sintiera tan mal te estrangularía por esto, Shaoran.

Shaoran la dejó en el asiento trasero de la limusina y se sentó a su lado sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

-Tenemos que esperar, a Wei está vaciando tu taquilla -advirtió él.

Sakura comprendió lo que decía, pero no le dio importancia. La puerta del coche se cerró y el vehículo arrancó minutos más tarde. Sólo cuando logró calmarse y volver a la normalidad Sakura abrió los ojos. Shaoran la observaba desde el otro rincón de la limusina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡No me mires así!

-¿Cómo te miro? -murmuró él con voz ronca.

Igual que un hombre que contemplara su coche nuevo, pensó Sakura. Con un orgulloso sentido de la posesión.

-Nada ha cambiado -advirtió ella airada.

-A veces eres terriblemente ingenua -respondió él con fría indolencia.

-Lo fui, en la isla, pero no volveré a serlo -lo corrigió Sakura ácida-. Y si lo que buscas es ingenuidad, bueno... estoy segura de que con tanto dinero habrá mucha gente dispuesta a vender.

Una lenta y ardiente sonrisa curvó los sensuales labios de Shaoran.

-¿Y dónde iba yo a encontrar a una mujer con tanto coraje y tan mordaz como tú?

-Si yo estuviera en tu pellejo comenzaría a preocuparme por las cosas que te resultan atractivas en una mujer.

-Eres un continuo desafío para mí -rió él-. Me encanta ver que no te impresiona lo más mínimo quién sea yo ni qué posea. No tienes ni idea de lo escasa que resulta esa cualidad entre la gente que me rodea.

Sakura apartó la mirada de aquellos rasgos de devastador atractivo y magnetismo con un enorme esfuerzo. Recordó el trato que Shaoran tenía con la gente que lo rodeaba y con sus familiares y comprendió que entre ellos había una barrera. Shaoran era tan reservado que todos mantenían con él una distancia formal. Excepto ella. Su orgullo había exigido siempre que la tratara como a un igual.

Y sin embargo, si se hubiera mantenido reservada y en silencio ella también, nada de aquello habría ocurrido. No tendría que enfrentarse a un casi seguro desastre. Porque si estaba embarazada, ¿cómo diablos iba a arreglárselas? Sus planes de futuro nunca habían incluido esa posibilidad. Sin embargo era una estupidez dejarse llevar por el pánico mientras no se hiciera la prueba.

-De repente estás a miles de kilómetros de distancia -dijo Shaoran. Sakura parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada, comprendiendo de pronto que la limusina se había detenido-. Claro, estás agotada.

-No, creo que estoy embarazada -soltó Sakura sin pensarlo siquiera. Shaoran se quedó helado, paralizado por el susto-. Quizá... quizá hubiera debido de decírtelo... de otro modo - musitó Sakura incapaz de pensar en otro modo de soltar aquella bomba sin que le estallara en la cara.

Lo cierto era que no había tenido la intención de decírselo, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero el estrés y la ira la habían traicionado. Sakura estaba en tal estado de nervios que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había salido del coche y de que estaba a punto de salir de un ascensor desconocido.

-Dijiste que me llevabas a casa...

-Pensé que estarías más cómoda en mi apartamento.

-Me llamaste escurridiza, no sé cómo te atreviste.

El silencio se hizo tenso de pronto. Sakura no quería ni pensar en lo que, impulsivamente, le había dicho en la limusina. Y definitivamente no quería hablar de ello. ¿Qué esperaba de Shaoran? En aquellas circunstancias compartir un problema no significaba en absoluto solucionarlo.

Shaoran vivía en el ático. Un mayordomo Chino les abrió la puerta. Los muebles eran elegantes y había una importante colección de obras de arte. Sakura se fijó en un óleo. Se parecía a una pintura de Picasso que había visto en una ocasión en un libro. Apartó la mirada comprendiendo que podía ser el original y dijo:

-Quiero cambiarme.

Dio le enseñó una lujosa habitación de invitados. Sakura se quitó la ropa y los zapatos. Se aseó en el baño y notó que le temblaban las manos. Luego sacó la ropa que Wei había recogido en su taquilla y se la puso, dejando la otra en el suelo. Nunca volvería al edificio de Corporaciones Li International a trabajar. Bajo ningún concepto. Pero tenía que haber muchos otros trabajos nocturnos que pudiera hacer. Aunque quizá no todos estuvieran disponibles para una mujer embarazada.

Sakura caminó de vuelta por el pasillo buscando a Shaoran.

Fue entonces cuando vio una foto grande enmarcada. Estaban Shaoran, otro hombre mayor muy parecido a él al que creyó su padre, y Meiling Chang.

La morena había estampado su firma en una esquina. Sakura respiró hondo y buscó el salón. Y comenzó a hablar antes de que Shaoran se diera la vuelta y la mirara.

-No pensaba decírtelo, ha sido una estupidez. Voy a hacerme el test del embarazo mañana.

-¿Tienes ya una cita con tu ginecólogo?

-No.

-Yo te conseguiré una...

-No es necesario -replicó Sakura tensa.

-Yo creo que sí -la contradijo él con calma-. El examen de un médico es mucho más fiable.

-Pero...

-Yo estoy tan involucrado en esto como tú -insistió Shaoran cabezota.

No, no lo estaba. Sakura podía sentir la distancia que lo separaba de él. El decía lo correcto, hacía exactamente todo lo que se suponía que debía de hacer una persona decente, la apoyaba, pero naturalmente no dejaba de rogar en su interior para que fuera una falsa alarma.

-Aquí hace mucho calor. ¿Puedo salir al balcón? Me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco.

-Hace frío esta noche.

-¡Pues entonces cierra en cuanto haya salido!

Shaoran pulsó un botón del mando a distancia. Las puertas de cristal del balcón se deslizaron. Sakura salió, pero ni siquiera se fijó en las vistas sobre el Támesis. Se agarró a la barandilla con fuerza. Sólo veía los ojos ámbar de Shaoran, aquellos bellos ojos ambarinos como piedras preciosas que la perseguían en sueños. Lo escuchó detrás de ella.

-¡Entra, por el amor de Dios! ¡Estás helado! -exclamó ella sin volver la cabeza.

-No, no lo...

-Escucha, me asfixié en la casa de China cuando tú apagaste el aire acondicionado en mitad de la noche. No encajamos ni siquiera en esos detalles -explicó Sakura tragando fuerte.

-Sakura...

Shaoran dejó escapar el aire contenido y la abrazó por la espalda obligándola a apoyarse contra su cuerpo masculino. Cada fibra de Sakura ardía en deseos de sentir aquel contacto, pero apretó los dientes y se puso rígida, negándose a rendirse a su debilidad. Lo amaba, lo cierto era que lo amaba. Era estúpido esperar que todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones desaparecieran por arte de magia. Y Shaoran no estaba enamorado de ella. Shaoran, como mucho, había deseado una aventura, y en aquel momento ni siquiera eso. Todo lo había echado a perder al no marcharse a casa a media noche como Cenicienta.

-Estás helada -dijo Shaoran dejando que sus dedos recorrieran los brazos de Sakura a todo lo largo-. Ven dentro.

-Sólo quiero irme a casa.

-Esta noche no, no deberías de estar sola.

-No seas tonto, siempre he estado sola -vaciló ella-. Esta vez sí que te he sorprendido, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que te dije en la playa la otra noche: nunca esperas que te ocurra a ti.

-No es así exactamente como yo describiría esta situación -contestó Shaoran perdiendo la paciencia y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos para hacerla entrar-. Tienes que comer algo.

-No tengo hambre -contestó ella soltándose y sentándose sobre el sofá.

Shaoran pulsó el mando y cerró las puertas del balcón. Luego la observó con ojos insondables.

-No tiene remedio, ha ocurrido, _mi esposa _- murmuró él.

-Pero tú no creías que te iba a ocurrir a ti.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy tan acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres que se protegen del embarazo y que no había tenido en cuenta realmente el riesgo que estábamos corriendo.

-¿Por qué sigues hablando de los dos? Me dejas helada. Después de todo tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

-Aún estás enfadada conmigo -Sakura se ruborizó al encontrarse con su mirada. Sentía una especie de rabia interior que luchaba desesperada por salir, y él lo había comprendido antes que ella-. Ven aquí -insistió Shaoran con el tono de voz de un adulto que hablara con un niño difícil.

Sakura sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y trató de reponerse.

-Es muy tarde, si voy a quedarme aquí será mejor que me vaya a la cama... porque tú no pretenderás nada ahora, ¿verdad?

-No sin el látigo y la silla -concedió Shaoran.

Sakura se alejó un par de pasos, pero en realidad no sentía deseos de alejarse de él.

-Pensé que a estas alturas estarías dándote de cabezazos contra las paredes y jurando -confesó ella sin volverse.

-Bueno, entre el colegio y las escuelas de negocios he aprendido a controlar mis impulsos.

-Pues a mí no me gusta verte actuar así. Me molesta. ¡No he visto ni una sola reacción emocional tuya desde que te lo he dicho!

Sin embargo, mientras lo decía, Sakura se daba cuenta de que era una exigencia estúpida. ¿Cómo podía Shaoran mostrar su verdadera reacción?

¿Acaso deseaba realmente ver la ira tras aquella máscara de frialdad? Sí, eso era. Cualquier cosa con tal de tener una excusa para odiarlo. Todo hubiera sido mucho más soportable entonces.

Shaoran apretó su mano, cerrada en un puño, y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Sakura dejó caer la cabeza y luchó por controlar sus emociones. Pero Shaoran levantó su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Tienes pánico -dijo él tras un gemido que escapó de su garganta-. ¿Por qué? No estás sola en esto, confía en mí.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en un tipo que me ha pedido que sea su amante? -exigió saber ella con fiereza.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-¡Todo! Cuando me dijiste eso estabas pensando en ti mismo, no en mí. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida, Shaoran? ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? Si estoy embarazada la solución que me vas a proponer es terminar discretamente con el niño... ¡exactamente lo mismo que planeó mi adorable padre para mí!

Shaoran se quedó helado. Sakura rompió a llorar y sus ojos se nublaron, girándose a otro lado. Pero él volvió a tomarla en sus brazos. Sakura trató desesperadamente de soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

Por fin Sakura cedió, sintiéndose débil. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Su fragancia le resultaba familiar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que el mundo se detuviera.

-Te prometo que no voy a sugerirte esa solución -respiró Shaoran con espeso acento Chino.

-Es sólo que no quiero sentir esa presión... no es justo -musitó ella temblorosa, sintiendo que el nudo de su estómago se iba desatando.

-Tu madre sí que soportó bien esa presión...

-Sólo porque le asustaba terriblemente lo que hubiera podido ocurrirle de haberlo hecho -rió Sakura-. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que mi padre no quería que yo naciera. Él le dijo que no iba a poder soportar verla como a una madre soltera, y ella lo creyó.

-Nunca terminaste de contarme la historia.

-No tuvo un final feliz.

-¿Y bien?

Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Luego contestó:

-Mi madre fue su amante durante dieciséis años...-Shaoran silbó-. Así que no diste en el clavo precisamente cuando me hiciste esa oferta - señaló con una leve sonrisa -. Aunque al menos tú no estás casado con otra... -Shaoran estaba perfectamente inmóvil, con los párpados entrecerrados-. Bueno, no era eso lo que yo hubiera deseado oír, pero supongo que fuiste sincero, cosa que él nunca fue...

Shaoran se puso tenso y apretó el abrazo. Sakura se sintió de nuevo completa. Y comprendió que el lazo que la unía a Shaoran era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Tienes razón - murmuró él-. Cuando te pedí que fueras mi amante no estaba pensando en ti. Sólo quería que volvieras a mi cama, ésa era la razón.

-Bueno, pues no quiero ser tu amante -susurró ella temblorosa, hambrienta del roce de su piel-. Pero sí que quiero estar contigo esta noche...

Shaoran no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa. Atónita ante su propio atrevimiento, Sakura se ruborizó sin saber muy bien de dónde salía aquella confesión.

-No te merezco, Sakura-aseguró Shaoran tomándola en brazos.

Sakura enterró el rostro en su hombro y se vanaglorió de su fuerza física.

En aquel instante lo único que deseaba era estar con él. Shaoran la dejó sobre un diván en un dormitorio escasamente alumbrado y le quitó las botas. Luego se enderezó con gracia y comenzó a desvestirse. Sakura, observándolo, ardía en deseos de estar con él. Se quitó las pantys y el jersey y lo escuchó decir:

-Espera, eso quiero hacerlo yo.

Sakura sintió que se le secaba la boca viéndolo acercarse desnudo, con su sexo completamente excitado. Shaoran le desabrochó el sujetador. Los ojos ámbar de él ardieron de tentación ante aquella carne rosada. Pero de pronto Shaoran gimió:

-_¡__Jīdū__... _no debería de estar haciendo esto!

Sakura frunció el ceño. Tras aquel ataque de rabia Shaoran levantó la mirada y contempló sus labios abiertos y la expresión confusa de sus ojos verdes. Y de pronto pareció tomar una decisión. Tomó las manos de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Y poseyó su boca con crudo, ardiente anhelo. Sakura jadeó. Después él comenzó a quitarle el resto de la ropa.

-Te quiero toda entera -dijo él haciéndola recostarse sobre las almohadas y dejando que sus seguras manos acariciaran los sensibles pechos de ella -. Pero con tranquilidad,_ mi pequeña. _Sakura sintió una excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo incluso antes de que él acariciara sus prominentes pezones.

Sólo pudo gemir y jadear y levantarse para tirar de él y volver a besarlo en la sensual boca. Dejó que sus dedos se detuvieran en el estómago plano mientras sentía cómo los músculos del torso de Shaoran se tensaban al acariciarle el pecho.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la audacia que mostraba Sakura y se tumbó para observarla con ojos dorados, dejando que lo explorara. Y después la atrajo a sus brazos con lento erotismo y le enseñó lo que más le gustaba. Sakura, tensa e insegura como estaba, se dejó llevar por una intensa necesidad de darle placer.

-Basta -gimió Shaoran al poco rato, levantándola con poderosos brazos para besarla apenas sin aliento y escrutar su rostro-. Aprendes demasiado deprisa.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sakura temblorosa. Se apoyó sobre el torso plano de él y se dejó llevar por los besos. Shaoran rodó por la cama y comenzó a acariciarla hasta volverla loca. Nada existía para ella excepto Shaoran y aquella tumultuosa necesidad que la poseía.

-Por favor... -jadeó ella impotente. Shaoran, con ojos ámbar como el oro, se deslizó entre sus muslos abiertos y la penetró con un gruñido terrenal de satisfacción. Aquello le causó a Sakura una intensa sensación de placer. El se movía deprisa, llegaba a lo más hondo. Cada embestida de él la hacía arder como fuego líquido. Sakura se colgó de él abandonándose salvajemente, estaba fuera de sí mucho antes de que él la condujera al clímax. Y cuando volvió en sí fue con lágrimas en los ojos y llena de extrañeza.

-Me haces sentirme tan especial... -susurró con voz trémula comprendiendo que se sentía así por primera vez en su vida. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono-. No contestes.

-Estoy esperando una llamada -respondió Shaoran rodando por la cama para levantar el auricular.

Sakura lo observó hablar y, aunque no veía sus ojos, sintió de pronto una distancia entre ellos. Él hablaba en chino, y sus facciones estaban tensas. Segundos más tarde colgó.

-Voy a tomar una ducha, y luego puede que trabaje un poco -anunció él-. Trata de dormir, Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sakura al verlo levantarse de la cama sin decir nada más.

-Nada que deba preocuparte.

-¡Quizá prefieras que desaparezca por arte de magia! -exclamó Sakura.

Shaoran se pasó la mano por los cabellos y juró largamente en voz baja, en chino. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban. Respiró hondo, entrecortadamente, tratando de controlar su carácter, visiblemente alterado, y dijo:

-Sakura, tú túmbate y duerme...

-Me voy a casa -contestó ella furiosa, temerosa y confundida, sacando las piernas de la cama.

-¡Yo quiero que te quedes!

-Pues no es lo que parece.

-No estoy dispuesto a suplicar, _mi esposa _-advirtió Shaoran.

Aquella forma de dirigirse a ella la aplacó. Al menos Sakura creyó que se trataba de un término cariñoso en chino. Escuchó el ruido del agua correr y reflexionó. Sin embargo su inseguridad fue en aumento. No pudo evitar cuestionarse su comportamiento, la renovada intimidad a la que lo había invitado, sus errores.

Se había arrojado a los pies de Shaoran buscando desesperadamente convencerse de que entre ellos dos había una relación. Lo amaba, pero eso no era excusa para que se humillara. Hubiera debido de resistirse a su propia debilidad. ¿Por qué tenía que equivocarse siempre con él?

Sakura salió de la cama y recogió aprisa su ropa. Recorrió el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación en la que se había cambiado y se tumbó en esa cama. Si Shaoran quería que estuviera con él la buscaría. Y si no era así entonces había hecho lo mejor.

Sakura estuvo despierta durante mucho tiempo, pero Shaoran no apareció ni trató de persuadirla para que volviera a sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente el mayordomo le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Después Shaoran la llamó por el interfono y le dijo que había concertado una cita con un ginecólogo para aquella misma mañana.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa es amigo personal mío. Si eso te hace sentirte incómoda trataré de arreglarlo de otro modo -aseguró Shaoran con tacto.

-No me importa qué ginecólogo me vea -respondió Sakura.

Sakura se mostró indiferente ante todos los intentos de Shaoran por mantener una conversación mientras recorrían Japón. No podía soportar la mera cortesía entre ellos dos. Quizá lo amara, pero en aquel preciso instante lo odiaba por haber sucumbido a su debilidad. Lo odiaba por sucumbir con entusiasmo y hacerla después sentirse diez veces peor. Hubiera deseado no haberlo conocido.

Lo deseó con tanta fuerza que lo dijo en voz alta, justo antes de salir del fabuloso Ferrari.

-Pues yo no lo deseo -contestó Shaoran mientras caminaba a grandes pasos para alcanzarla -.Y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes qué siento yo? ¿Y para qué has salido del coche?

-Para ir contigo, naturalmente...

-¡Al diablo! ¡Esto voy a hacerlo yo sola!

Veinte minutos más tarde la incertidumbre tocó a su fin.

-Estás embarazada -le informó Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¿Seguro? ... Es decir, ¿no cabe ninguna duda?

-Definitivamente. No cabe ninguna duda. Al principio es normal que te sientas un poco mal -continuó el médico-. Lo que no me acaba de gustar es tu peso. Estás muy delgada.

-Me he saltado algunas comidas últimamente -admitió Sakura.

-La náusea suele restar apetito, tienes que tratar de comer con regularidad.

Eso suele ayudar. ¿Vas a llevar a término este embarazo?

Sakura asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Había creído que estaría preparada para aquella noticia, pero de pronto descubría que no era así. Estaba confusa, tenía miedo. Diez minutos más tarde estaba en la sala de espera vacía tratando de calmarse. Podía ver el Ferrari por la ventana. Al salir a la calle Shaoran caminó a grandes pasos hacia ella. Sus ojos intensos la miraron expectantes. Shaoran se quedó mirándolo.

-Así que hay algo que celebrar -dijo Shaoran abriendo la puerta del coche y haciéndola entrar.

-¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida decir algo sincero?

-Vamos a ser padres -explicó Shaoran -. Yo, personalmente, creo que la concepción de mi primer hijo es un hecho importante, pero si tú no tienes nada positivo que decir será mejor que te calles.

Sakura rió. Shaoran se giró a su lado e inmediatamente puso en marcha el motor del vehículo. Luego ella se mordió el labio y preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes en realidad?

-Destrozado... orgulloso de mí mismo, en cierto sentido... sentimental -enumeró Shaoran con voz ronca, tomándola de la mano en el semáforo.

-Yo me siento sencillamente muy confusa.

-Pareces cansada. Te llevaré de vuelta a mi apartamento para que puedas dormir.

-No, le prometí al señor Nagasaki que iría en cuanto pudiera... y de todos modos tengo que cambiarme de ropa -añadió insegura.

-Preferiría que te quedaras en mi apartamento - insistió Shaoran soltándole la mano al cambiar la luz del semáforo-. Esta tarde tengo que volar a París, y dudo mucho de que pueda volver antes de mañana por la noche.

Consternada por la noticia, Sakura miró a Shaoran de reojo. Estaba tenso, pero lo cierto era que había admitido con franqueza que se sentía destrozado. Si ella estaba confusa, ¿por qué no podía estarlo él también?

-Creo que estaré más cómoda en mi casa -añadió con firmeza.

-Espero que cuando seas mi esposa hagas todo lo que te diga -murmuró Shaoran inexpresivo. Un silencio pesado se apoderó de ambos. Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos. No podía creer que él hubiera dicho lo que había dicho-. Sobre todo cuando lo que me preocupa es tu bienestar.

-No estarás pidiéndome en serio que me case contigo, ¿no?

-Muy en serio.

-Pero si apenas nos conocemos...

-Nos conocemos lo suficiente. Tú me gustas, te respeto. Te deseo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Y qué hay del... amor?

-¿Qué hay de nuestro hijo? - Sakura se puso pálida-. Quiero casarme contigo -añadió Shaoran con énfasis.

-No, en realidad no. Hoy en día la gente ya no se casa porque esté embarazada - protestó Sakura con el corazón acelerado.

-La gente como yo sí.

-Shaoran, yo... -Sakura tragó.

-Tú sabes que lo que digo tiene sentido.

-Sí, pero...

-Nos casaremos en cuanto lo haya arreglado todo -afirmó Shaoran resuelto.

-Lo pensaré - respondió ella.

Shaoran detuvo el Ferrari frente a la librería. Luego le soltó el cinturón de seguridad a Sakura y dijo:

-Deberías de estar avergonzada de ti misma, _mi esposa. _¿Dices que lo pensarás? Anoche no podías esperar a...

-¡Shaoran! -gimió Sakura medio riendo, medio en tono de reproche.

-Sakura, o eres una sinvergüenza que me ha utilizado para disfrutar del sexo o... o... o eres una mujer decente que sencillamente no puede resistírseme.

Sakura se ruborizó, hipnotizada por su proximidad. Levantó una mano sin darse cuenta y trazó con el dedo la sensual y prohibida curva de los labios de Shaoran diciendo:

-No puedo resistirme... y tú lo sabes -reconoció desesperada por que él la besara.

Pero Shaoran se echó atrás.

-Te llamaré mañana.

Sakura parpadeó perpleja al ver que la dejaba libre. ¿Cómo era posible que Shaoran quisiera casarse con ella?

-No puedo dejar que te cases conmigo -dijo de pronto.

-Pues yo no pienso casarme con una mujer que lo discute todo.

-No bromees con cosas tan serias -rogó ella.

-Tú y yo... funcionará -aseguró Shaoran con voz espesa.

-Sí pero... ¿serás feliz? -insistió Sakura obsesionada con aquella pregunta cuando, en el fondo, lo único que deseaba era arrastrarlo de inmediato a la primera iglesia.

Shaoran gruñó lleno de frustración.

-Es evidente que debería de haberte hecho una proposición en regla, con una romántica cena, flores, anillo...

-No, esas cosas no son importantes -contestó Sakura haciendo una mueca.

-Entonces es que mi proposición ha debido de ser excesivamente torpe -explicó Shaoran con ojos brillantes y rasgos ansiosos-. Quiero casarme contigo, Sakura. Y la única palabra que necesito oír ahora es sí.

-Sí… -respondió Sakura casi sin darse cuenta.

-No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? -la media sonrisa de Shaoran hizo estallar el corazón de Sakura. Luego él se volvió y miró el reloj-. Y ahora me temo que tengo que irme directo al aeropuerto. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Y qué pasa esta noche? -preguntó Sakura mientras salía del coche.

-Estaré ocupado.

-Está bien, lo comprendo -asintió Sakura ruborizada, mintiendo.

Shaoran se marchó y Sakura sintió que le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas aquel día como para poder siquiera pensar. Le parecía mentira que Shaoran le hubiera pedido que se casaran y que ella le hubiera contestado que sí.

¿Acaso los cuentos de hadas se hacían realidad? Shaoran quería casarse con ella, pero no la amaba. Sin embargo el amor acabaría por surgir en él, pensó decidida a no echar a perder su felicidad.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, una limusina se detuvo delante de la librería. Sakura creyó que Shaoran había vuelto antes de lo esperado, pero enseguida se puso tensa al ver que Meiling Chang salía del vehículo y entraba en la tienda.

-¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar? -inquirió la china a modo de saludo.

Sakura, desconcertada ante aquella exigencia desdeñosa, se ruborizó.

-Lo siento pero, ¿de qué se trata...?

-Podemos hablar en mi coche -continuó Meiling girándose y saliendo de la tienda, esperando, evidentemente, que Sakura la siguiera.

Sakura vaciló. No le gustaba que la trataran de aquel modo, pero al fin y al cabo Meiling era pariente de Shaoran, y si se había molestado en buscarla era porque conocía la situación y tenía algo que decir. Sakura tomó su chaqueta y salió. El chófer le abrió la puerta. Meiling Chang la escrutó durante unos instantes antes de decir:

-¡Dependienta de una librería y mujer de la limpieza! ¡Shaoran debía de estar verdaderamente perturbado aquella noche en Taipa! Confieso que no me gustó que te llevara el otro día al funeral de su padre, pero en tan penosas circunstancias estaba dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda sobre una pequeña indiscreción...

-¿Pequeña indiscreción...? -inquirió Sakura ruborizada, elevando el mentón

-. ¿Y por qué ibas tú a hacer la vista gorda en relación al comportamiento de Shaoran?

-Los hombres siempre serán hombres. Yo quiero mucho a Shaoran, por supuesto, pero no soy una persona celosa. Ni soy tampoco posesiva en lo relativo al sexo. Siempre supuse que Shaoran tendría una amante después de nuestro matrimonio...

-¿Su matrimonio? -la interrumpió Sakura incrédula.

-No lo sabías, ¿verdad? -rió Helena observando su confusión-. Shaoran y yo estamos comprometidos prácticamente desde la cuna. Toda nuestra vida hemos sabido que algún día nos casaríamos...

-No... ¡Eso no es verdad! -la interrumpió Sakura temblorosa-. Shaoran me lo hubiera dicho... -añadió mientras su voz se iba debilitando y recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él en la playa.

-¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo a ti? Tú no eres sino una más de la larga lista de diversiones de Shaoran, ninguna de las cuales tiene verdadera importancia para su vida -replicó Meiling-. Si pertenecieras a nuestro círculo social sabrías que nuestras familias llevan tiempo esperando el momento de anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso.

La neblina de la confusión se había aclarado por fin en la mente de Sakura.

Se sentía absolutamente hundida, traicionada, enferma de dolor y de mortificación. Meiling Chang no era la pariente cercana que ella había supuesto. Shaoran tenía concertado su matrimonio. Y sólo él podía haber llamado a eso «escoger a una compañera con inteligencia». Hien Li, por supuesto, tenía a una candidata en mente cuando presionó a su hijo para que se casara. Y Shaoran le había contestado que «aún no estaba preparado». Estaba demasiado ocupado pasándoselo bien con bellas y apasionadas mujeres como para casarse. Y mientras tanto Meiling esperaba pacientemente.

-Lo que no comprendo es cómo puedes aceptar que Shaoran esté... con otra mujer -tartamudeó Sakura impotente.

-Shaoran y yo tenemos lazos que tú nunca podrías soñar. Compartimos el mismo estatus, la misma cultura, expectativas. Somos la pareja perfecta -le informó Meiling con aires de superioridad -. Por desgracia Shaoran se siente atraído por cierta idea muy tierna, aunque destructiva. Cree que tiene que casarse contigo por el bien de su hijo.

-¿Shaoran te lo ha dicho...? -preguntó Sakura horrorizada ante la indiscreción de Shaoran, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Ayer viajó a París y pasó la velada conmigo. ¿Es que eso tampoco lo sabías? -sonrió la ojirubi-. Pues créeme, estaba destrozado. ¡Se siente tan culpable! Sin embargo yo soy una mujer práctica. ¿Cuánto me costaría persuadirte de que un aborto sería la mejor solución? ¿Quinientas mil libras? -Sakura miró incrédula a Meiling Chang-. ¿Un millón? Soy una mujer muy rica, y estoy dispuesta a ser generosa. Siempre puedes decirle a Shaoran que tuviste un accidente. Ni siquiera voy a insistir en que te alejes de él. Puedes seguir siendo su amante. ¡Porque, en serio, no durarías ni cinco minutos como su mujer!

-¡No quiero tu dinero... y no voy a librarme de mi hijo! -aseguró Sakura inquieta ante la frialdad de la otra mujer.

-¡Pero no puedes casarte con él! ¿Te imaginas los titulares? «Xiaolang Li se casa con una mujer de la limpieza» -sugirió Meiling con un gesto de repulsión-. Shaoran es un hombre muy orgulloso, y tú no vas a ser para él más que motivo de vergüenza. Te odiará mucho antes de que los periódicos terminen de contar las circunstancias en que naciste y toda la larga lista de tus amantes.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de las circunstancias en que yo nací? -exigió saber Sakura.

-Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti, Sakura. El dinero compra información. Estás enamorada de Shaoran. Gracias a Dios yo nunca he sentido la necesidad de mezclarme en esas intrincadas emociones. Bien, decídete. Si te casas con Shaoran acabará en divorcio. Cierto, serás su primera mujer, pero lo perderás sin remedio.

-No voy a casarme con él.

-Ahora ya eres más sensata -concedió la morena con una fría sonrisa de satisfacción - . Cuando a un hombre se le tiende una trampa siempre se acaba en el odio y los tribunales. Y en cuanto al niño... deberías de haber aprendido de los errores de tu madre. Traerte a ti al mundo no le sirvió de mucho, ¿no crees? Y todos esos patéticos años de lealtad hacia tu padre... ¡todo para terminar viéndolo casarse con una secretaria, una mujer con la mitad de años que ella, en cuanto se vio viudo y libre!

Airada ante aquella salvaje crítica que ni siquiera venía a cuento, Sakura se puso en pie y trató de salir del coche.

-No voy a seguir escuchando ni una palabra más sobre esto...

-La puerta está cerrada. Aún no he terminado. No quiero que tengas a ese niño...

-¡Mi hijo es asunto mío! -exclamó Sakura-. ¡Y ahora abre la puerta y deja de amenazarme!

Meiling Chang le hizo un gesto al chófer con una lánguida mano.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Yo puedo ser una enemiga muy dura, y pronto descubrirás que Shaoran siente un tremendo respeto por mí.

Sakura salió a la calle deseosa de escapar. Subió las escaleras de la librería y se sentó al borde de la cama, pero una vez allí las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos. En lugar de ello una especie de rabia y de dolor comenzaron a arremolinarse en su interior.

Shaoran no había sido honesto con ella. Ella se había visto arrastrada a una situación en la que su única defensa era la ignorancia. Estaba embarazada de un hombre que estaba virtualmente comprometido con otra mujer, se había metido involuntariamente en el terreno de otra, y de repente le echaban la culpa de todo. Y en cuanto a Shaoran... Shaoran, con su detestable sentido del honor y su maliciosa y fría futura esposa tenía exactamente lo que se merecía. Y cuanto antes se lo dijera mejor.

* * *

**Hoola mis queridísimas lectoras sé que me tarde un pequeñín de tiempo pero es ya ven lo que hacen las vacaciones hacen que no te den tiempo de nada jejejeje**

**Bueno como verán, lo que todo el mundo esperaba jajajaja por fin se confirmo el embarazo de Sakura jajajaja, y también Shaoran volvió a la ataque con sus imprudencias después de un bonito momento u.u¿Adivinen quien habrá llamado a Shaoran? Y también Meiling que apareció al ataque contra nuestra pobre protagonista T_T**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Sake22, gisselVG, SL, Didi, cainat06, Luna, princessmalfoy10, estrella rosada, mimi-serenety, Vicky Austen, Miss No- Eyebrows, megafanHP, vmi5, kata, lfanycka, Sakura Anastasia, LMUndine casey87carter, chií tsuki hime, carolaine01, Momoyo20, cereza21 y a Ale-chan123.**

**Awwwww Voy a llorar, de felicidad nunca espere ver tantos reviews, chicas de verdad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, por aceptar mi adaptación de verdad muchísimas gracias por su aceptación =)**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo jejeje**

**Se les quiere mucho!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DECLAIMER: La historia no me pertenece esta novela le pertenece a Lynne Graham nada mas lo utilizo de a adaptación, como tampoco me pertenece los personajes de Card Captors Sakura que les pertenece a las maestra del Shojo las Clamp**

**Sin más!**

**A leer!**

**=)**

* * *

**La Novia embarazada**

**CAPITULO 7**

Sakura oyó a Shaoran llegar. Al salir del trabajo había ido a su apartamento a esperarlo. Y se sentía como inestable gelatina. Cuantas más incongruencias recordaba del comportamiento de Shaoran más se las iba explicando y más frustrada y resentida se sentía. Shaoran entró en el salón a grandes pasos, con ojos insondables. Estaba tenso y estresado.

-Creo que Meiling te ha visitado -dijo ácido-. Ha sido muy generosa de su parte, pero claro, no se podía esperar otra cosa de ella.

-¿Generosa? ¿Estás loco o es que eres tonto?

Shaoran se quedó muy quieto. De sus rasgos emanaba una expresión de disgusto que dejó a Sakura helada.

-Te ha ofrecido su apoyo, y tú te has mostrado ofensiva y mal educada. No me ha gustado nada tener que disculparme por tu comportamiento.

-¿Disculparte por mi comportamiento? -repitió Sakura comprendiendo de pronto que había subestimado a la ojirubi. ¿Acaso era apoyarla ofrecerle dinero para abortar? Era evidente que Meiling le había contado a Shaoran su versión antes que ella, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué le importaba eso a ella-. Me ofreció un millón de libras a cambio de que abortara.

Shaoran se quedó observándola durante diez segundos con enormes ojos ámbar llenos de incredulidad.

-Si tienes que mentir al menos trata de inventarte algo más verosímil y menos melodramático. Meiling nunca caería tan bajo.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo en amargo silencio, atónita ante la seguridad que él mostraba.

-Realmente te la mereces -dijo en un duro tono-. Y si es tan especial, ¿por qué has estado conmigo?

Shaoran se quedó helado.

-No voy a discutir sobre Meiling contigo, Sakura.

-¡Es una lástima que a mí no me tengas el mismo respeto que a ella! -soltó Sakura tan ciega por la ira que apenas era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas de Shaoran, tensas.

-Lo mínimo que le debía a Meiling era una explicación sincera.

-¡Pero a mí ni siquiera pudiste mencionarme su existencia! ¡Deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que el día del funeral de tu padre yo ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era! -lo condenó Sakura apasionadamente -. Creí sencillamente que era una pariente...

-Es pariente lejana -concedió Shaoran.

-¡Qué bien! ¡No es de extrañar que no me la presentaras! ¡Qué relación tan enrevesada la de ustedes! ¡Si ella hubiera sido una persona más amable hasta podría haberme compadecido de ella por estar tan desesperada por cazarte!

Shaoran posó una mirada ámbar y brillante sobre Sakura, una mirada que parecía echar fuego.

-No voy a seguir escuchando cómo la injurias. No sabes de qué estás hablando.

-Y si fuera por ti nunca lo sabría, ¿no es eso? -rió Sakura desgarradamente-. Pero ahora ya no importa. Confié en ti. Pensé que eras un hombre libre.

Nunca me hubiera relacionado contigo de haber sabido que ella existía.

-Sakura y yo no somos amantes -declaró Shaoran serio-. En realidad nunca había hablado de matrimonio con ella hasta anoche. No obstante nuestras familias siempre pensaron que nos casaríamos.

-¿Y por qué diablos no te casaste con ella cuando te lo dijo tu padre?

-Me irritaba la presión que él ejercía sobre mí, pero debo señalar que Meiling nunca trató de presionarme.

-Y aquella noche que pasamos juntos... ¿sabías ya entonces que cumplirías ese deseo familiar y te casarías con ella?

-En el fondo siempre pensé que me casaría con Meiling. Por mucho que te duela es una realidad, es cierto y no puedo cambiarlo -aseguró Shaoran con énfasis.

-Pero no fuiste sincero conmigo. No me lo dijiste ni me diste la oportunidad de elegir, y eso no puedo perdonártelo. Además, ahora que lo sé, encuentro irritante que me pidieras que fuera tu amante cuando ni siquiera estabas casado con ella -explicó Sakura con un gesto de repulsión-. ¿Qué sentido tiene casarse con alguien a quien no se es fiel?

Shaoran enlazó ambas manos en un repentino y violento gesto de frustración.

-Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido un verdadero infierno para mí, no estoy de humor para soportar mucho más. Te guste o no aquí la víctima es Meiling. La he herido en su orgullo y la he fallado, pero de sus labios no ha salido una sola palabra de reproche.

-Sí, es una mujer muy inteligente, mucho más que yo.

_-__Jīdū__... _¿Cómo puedes ser tan rencorosa? ¡Es contigo con quien me voy a casar!

Sakura se inclinó para recoger su bolso con manos temblorosas y luego se enderezó y lo miró con ojos vacíos de toda emoción.

-No me casaría contigo ni en bandeja, Shaoran.

-¡Juro que te estrangularé antes de llevarte al altar! -replicó Shaoran mirándola de reojo con una expresión sombría.

-Hablo en serio -contestó Sakura tranquila, atisbando un primer brillo de perplejidad en los ojos de Shaoran, que comenzaba a asimilar la información -. Ayer tenía pánico y fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para aceptar tu oferta de matrimonio. Pero tu lealtad está con Meiling, no donde debería de estar, y no pienso formar parte de ningún sucio triángulo...

-¡No seas irracional! -la condenó Shaoran.

-No, soy muy sensata.

-Pero estás embarazada de mí hijo...

-Y ésa es la única razón por la que me pediste que me casara contigo... No es suficiente -añadió Sakura pasando por delante de él y caminando hacia el hall.

-Hay algo más entre tú y yo,_ mi pequeña _- exclamó Shaoran.

-Puedo arreglármelas sin el sexo -contestó Sakura.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Esto es ridículo!

Sakura se volvió para mirarlo con el rostro pálido como el mármol.

-No... Lo que es ridículo es que hayamos estado juntos.

-Sakura...

-Por favor, dame tiempo -insistió ella-. No me llames por teléfono, no te acerques a mí. Quizá, cuando todo esto haya pasado, podamos hablar sobre el niño... ahora mismo no.

Sakura continuó con su vida normal durante la semana siguiente de un modo automático. Anhelaba y odiaba a Shaoran al mismo tiempo, y se sentía por completo apartada del mundo. Él la llamó a diario, pero Sakura llegó incluso a colgar el teléfono sin ni siquiera responder. No confiaba en sí misma, se sentía vulnerable.

Saber de la existencia de Meiling Chang la llenaba de celos, de mortificación y de culpa, pero comprender que Shaoran confiaba en ella infinitamente más la destrozaba. ¿Acaso Shaoran ignoraba sus propios sentimientos? Había rechazado a Meiling en una ocasión. ¿No sería irónico que descubriera cuánto la valoraba justo cuando tenía que renunciar a ella?

Ella nunca hubiera podido ser para Shaoran más que una segunda y pobre alternativa, y sin el embarazo él nunca le hubiera ofrecido nada más que una aventura.

Aquel fin de semana el sobrino de Takato Nagasaki, Kioshi Nagasaki, la llamó para contarle que su tío tenía un constipado y no iría a la librería. El domingo Sakura fue a ver a Rika para explicarle que no volvería a trabajar al edificio Li.

-Haces bien en no volver, Sakura. Algunas chicas están muertas de envidia.

-Pues si supieran cómo estoy no lo estarían. Todo ha terminado, Rika. En realidad nunca comenzó.

-Pues él está que arde, lo está poniendo todo patas arriba. Los ejecutivos de la última planta dicen que está verdaderamente de mal humor...

-No quiero oír hablar de él, Rika, en serio.

Al llegar a casa le esperaba una sorpresa. El sobrino de su jefe, un pomposo hombre de unos cincuenta años, estaba sentado en la oficina de la trastienda revisando las cuentas. Y, lo que era aún peor, le confesó que en realidad lo que quería era verla a ella.

Kioshi Nagasaki le informó a Sakura de que su tío se había retirado y de que él personalmente se haría cargo del negocio. Era lo último que le faltaba.

-Pero si usted ya tiene un trabajo... -musitó Sakura.

-Voy a acogerme al retiro anticipado. Pretendo invertir bastante dinero en remodelar todo esto, así que... siento tener que comunicártelo, pero no voy a seguir necesitando tus servicios.

-¿Cómo dice? -inquirió Sakura casi en un susurro.

-Que no necesito a ninguna dependienta a jornada completa.

-¿Pero sabe usted que su tío acordó venderme el negocio? -preguntó de nuevo ella.

-Mi abogado me ha asegurado que si no hay testigos ni nada escrito es casi imposible que pruebes que eso es cierto.

-Pero...

-Mi tío debería de habértelo dicho hace semanas, no puedes culparme a mí de que a él le diera miedo contarte que había un cambio de planes. Es natural que la familia prefiera que el negocio quede en casa. Por supuesto te pagaremos todo lo que te debemos. Te estoy avisando con un mes de antelación... ¡Ah!, y... también esperamos que dejes la casa de arriba.

Nunca hicisteis contrato de alquiler, y yo la necesito para otros fines.

-Me iré mucho antes -contestó Sakura alzando la cabeza, tensa y temblando.

Tras aquella conversación Kioshi Nagasaki se marchó. Eran sólo las seis.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre un escalón, al pie de las escaleras. Tras cinco años sin apenas vacaciones y un salario ínfimo ése era el trato que recibía.

Había demostrado ser una estúpida concibiendo aquellos sueños. Era el momento de hacer nuevos planes. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Sakura se volvió y vio Yang Hashimura por el escaparate. No podía creerlo.

-¡Vamos, Sakura... ábrete, Sésamo!

-¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivía? -preguntó ella al abrir.

-Eché un vistazo a los archivos antes de cambiar de trabajo. Llevo años pensando en llamarte, pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas...

-¿Demasiadas mujeres y poco tiempo?

-Sí, eso es, bueno, no puedo evitar ser tan famoso. No, seré sincero, la verdad es que he estado saliendo con una chica que...

-Cuenta, cuenta... ¿qué quería?, ¿otra cita?

-¿Podría... quieres que pase dentro?, hace frío.

-No lo creo oportuno, Yang. Te comportaste como un tonto en las corporaciones Li. He oído decir que te marchaste en circunstancias no muy claras, ¿es eso verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -la contradijo él sonriendo satisfecho-. He tenido suerte y he conseguido ascender, eso es todo.

-¿Y sigues estando en ese nuevo trabajo? -inquirió Sakura sin poder resistirse, preguntándose si Shaoran tendría razón.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me he marchado de allí también! Era una empresa que no me convenía, ya me entiendes. ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta en mi coche?

-Estoy embarazada, Yang.

-¿Que estás... qué? ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Pues...

-¡Demonios! ¿Y quién es el padre? ¿Dónde está? -Sakura se encogió de hombros-. Ya comprendo. Bueno, bien... quizá vuelva a llamarte... el año que viene o algo así -musitó Yang-. O quizá nunca. No estoy para niños en esta época de mi vida.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad -respondió Sakura impotente y divertida, poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo en la mejilla.

Yang rió extrañado, bajó la cabeza y, con las manos sobre los hombros de ella, murmuró algo en su oído. Un segundo más tarde algo lo apartó violentamente de Sakura. Ella levantó la cabeza y llegó justo a tiempo de ver a Shaoran insultándolo en chino y arrojándolo contra la pared tras darle un puñetazo.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Sakura.

-¡Apártate de ella! -gritó Shaoran acorralándolo -¿Me oyes? ¡O te apartas de mi mujer o te las verás conmigo!

-¡Te estás comportando como un salvaje, Shaoran! - gritó Sakura.

Shaoran soltó por fin a Yang con un gesto de desprecio. Luego observó a Sakura con ojos brillantes y llenos de reproches.

-Y tú pregúntate a ti misma de quién es la culpa. Te he visto besándolo...

-En la mejilla -se apresuró a decir Yang tratando de recuperar el aliento-.

¿Sabes? Podrías tener problemas si te acusara de asalto.

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana -replicó Shaoran sin prestarle atención.

-Y más aún si voy a los periódicos a contar cierta historia -musitó Yang.

-Tú lo que le mereces es un buen puñetazo por haberte aprovechado de esa información que oíste en la oficina -intervino Sakura por fin.

-¿Éste es... Yang Hashimura? -preguntó Shaoran tras una pausa, helado.

Yang hizo gala entonces de su instinto de supervivencia y desapareció de improviso en su coche. En un minuto se había ido. Sakura se estremeció.

No podía dejar de mirar a Shaoran. Su cabello castaño brillaba a la luz de las farolas.

-¡Yang Hashimura! ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él aquí?

-¡Vamos, por favor! -gimió Sakura-. Sólo pasaba por aquí. Y no me importa lo que pienses de lo que has visto. ¡No tienes derecho a comportarte como un bruto!

_-¡__Jīdū__! _¿Cómo crees que me siento al verte con otro hombre? -gruñó Shaoran-. ¡Me dijiste que me mantuviera alejado de ti, me estás tratando como si tuviera la lepra! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

-Es que no sé qué va a ocurrir ahora -confesó Sakura.

-Pues yo sí... -respiró Shaoran alargando los brazos para levantarla y posar su boca sobre la de ella.

Aquel fiero y exigente beso dejó a Sakura atónita y tambaleándose. El crudo deseo de Shaoran le hizo perder el control, desató todas las emociones que ella tanto había luchado por gobernar. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el corazón le latía acelerado, y la excitación comenzaba a atenazarla. Sakura se estremeció, se agarró al fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de él, gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se agarró a sus hombros.

Shaoran se apartó. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego mientras contemplaba el rostro de Sakura.

-Siempre consigues sacar el animal que hay en mí, _mi pequeña _-dijo con voz ronca entrando en la tienda y dejándola en el suelo-. ¿Dónde está el sistema de alarma?

-¿La... alarma? -repitió Sakura desde otro mundo. Shaoran la encontró, la encendió y apagó las luces. Luego tomó el bolso de Sakura y la sacó fuera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Vamos a ir a cenar y a hablar.

-Pero si no estoy vestida para...

-Llevas ropa encima, ¿no? Estás maravillosa -añadió Shaoran obligándola a entrar en el Ferrari sin mirarla siquiera.

El rincón del restaurante en el que se sentaron estaba vacío. Sakura levantó la copa de vino. Shaoran la miró, pero luego levantó una mano y le quitó la copa.

-¡No puedes beber eso!

-¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Estás embarazada! Es mucho mejor que no bebas nada de alcohol. ¿Esque no lo sabías?

-¿Y por qué iba a saberlo?

-Bueno, pues porque eres una mujer...

-¿Y?

-Se supone que una mujer sabe ese tipo de cosas - explicó Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, pues yo no. Tengo veintiún años, estoy soltera y mi único objetivo en la vida es... bueno, era... -musitó Sakura en voz baja-. ¿Por qué iba a interesarme lo que debe o no hacer una mujer embarazada?

-Pues no lo sé pero... ocurre que Eriol me dio este libro. Es para futuros padres, como yo -explicó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros tras ver la expresión de extrañeza de Sakura-. Sólo lo he hojeado un poco.

Sakura estaba segura de que Shaoran había leído cada palabra. Aquello la conmovió. Él había hecho un esfuerzo mayor que ella, que además trabajaba en una librería.

-Quieres de verdad a este niño, ¿no es eso?

-Sólo si tú también entras en el lote.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que por tu forma de comportarte ya no sé qué esperar. No quieres estar embarazada, no quieres estar conmigo... excepto en la cama -se corrigió con una mirada desafiante.

-Esono es cierto... sí que quiero a este niño -lloró-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

-Ahora estás muy alterada por tus hormonas, eso te pone muy sentimental -aseguró Shaoran alargando una mano hacia ella.

-¿Y has leído también en ese libro que me pondría cabezota?

-No, pero recomienda al padre mostrarse comprensivo y tratar de apoyar a la madre.

-Tú no tienes tacto.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó los sensuales labios de Shaoran. Sakura sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Era tan atractivo que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

-Todavía quiero casarme contigo -declaró Shaoran. Pero si tú tienes una solución mejor, dímela... mientras no implique que vayas a tener al niño en una sillita todo el día, detrás del mostrador...

-No, no es eso lo que deseo.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Dejarlo para salir tú a trabajar?

-Pues...

-¿Negándote a recibir mi apoyo financiero?

-Shaoran, yo...

-No, escúchame -se impuso él-. Si no nos casamos este niño crecerá fuera de mi familia. Y no voy a mantenerlo en secreto, así que no creo que te agradezca el hecho de ser diferente del resto de los hijos que, algún día, tendré en mi futuro matrimonio... con otra mujer.

Sakura se desinfló como si fuera un balón. Otra mujer significaba Meiling.

Meiling, que odiaría a aquel niño cada vez que fuera a visitarlos. Meiling que, viéndose al fin como madrastra, no dudaría en humillar y denigrar al hijo ilegítimo. Sakura sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

-¿He dicho algo por fin que haya hecho mella en ti? -murmuró Shaoran con voz de seda.

-Quizá fuera un poco exagerada al decir que no te quería ni en bandeja.

-Eso te ha quedado muy bien, _mi esposa. _¿Significa acaso que sí vamos a casarnos? -inquirió Shaoran con suavidad.

-Tú no crees lo que te dije de Meiling Chang, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sakura a su vez.

-No -confesó Shaoran en voz baja-. Podría mentirte con tal de hacer las paces contigo, pero no voy a hacerlo. Naturalmente comprendo que aquel día estuvieras enojada, no sabías nada de Meiling, y ella... no se dio cuenta.

Si ella lo hubiera sabido nunca se habría acercado a ti -Sakura apretó los labios. Era evidente que Shaoran nunca iba a creer su versión. Conocía a Meiling de toda la vida, y su confianza en ella era absoluta. ¿Cómo podía vivir con eso?-. Sakura...la noche en que descubriste que estabas embarazada tomé una decisión equivocada. Pensé que no era el momento más adecuado para contarte lo de Meiling.

-Pero quizá nunca me lo hubieras contado.

-Tú ya tenías encima la suficiente presión. Y, de todos modos, el asunto de era algo a lo que me tenía que enfrentar yo solo.

-Te sentías culpable con respecto a ella -respiró Sakura tensa.

-¿Y cómo crees que podía sentirme?

-¿La... amas?

-¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con esto?

Aquello silenció a Sakura. Era una respuesta que decía mucho, y al mismo tiempo no decía nada. Amara o no a Meiling se casaría con ella, pues esperaba un hijo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo permanecería con ella? ¿Tendría Meiling razón? Y, por otro lado, si se casaban, ¿qué tenía ella que perder? Sería su mujer durante una temporada, y su hijo sería legítimo. Aquello quizá no fuera importante socialmente, pero sí lo era para Sakura después de la experiencia de su padre.

-Lo primero es el niño, después nosotros -declaró Shaoran entonces, poniendo punto final a la discusión.

Aquello sonaba a receta para el desastre a oídos de Sakura, pero lo que en el fondo le importaba en ese momento era que lo amaba.

-Me gustaría casarme en una iglesia, y vestida de blanco. Así que si estabas pensando en un registro civil, lo siento.

* * *

**Hoooola a todo el mundo como están espero que estén bien jejejeje espero que no me maten por dejarlas tanto tiempo en espera verdad. Bahh tampoco es tanto =)**

**Jejeje de verdad discúlpenme por no actualizar rápido es que ya empece las clases en la uni y como verán no están fácil y aprovecho esta semana, que es semana santa para actualizar n_n**

**Bueno como verán aquí la situación cada vez se está poniendo color de hormiga para nuestros protagonistas y cada vez queremos matar a shao verdad? y su falta de tacto no? Y como ven, donde tiene su lealtad u.u (que triste)**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Princessmalfoy10, gisselVG, estrella rosada, Miss No-Eyebrows, kata, SL, lfanycka, Amizumi Hiwatari, megafanHP, LMUndine, chii tsuki hime, cereza21, the hope y a estrella rosada 2**

**Gracias por sus buenos comentarios y espero que lo disfruten jejeje y a las lectoras que agregaron la historias en sus alertas y también en sus favoritos de verdad muchas gracias jejejeje**

**Buenos me despido hasta al próximo cap**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: la Historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Lynne Graham, como tampoco me pertenece los personajes de Sakura Card Captors que son de las maestras del Shojo las CLAMP**

**Sin más! **

**A Leer!**

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

**CAPITULO 8**

Seis semanas más tarde Sakura entraba en la iglesia para convertirse en la mujer de Shaoran. Llevaba un elegante vestido color crema que ella misma había pagado con sus ahorros. Era como un acto de fe en su matrimonio.

Sólo había aceptado usar la tarjeta de crédito de Shaoran para comprar los complementos.

-Alguien tiene que llevarte al altar -le había dicho Shaoran por teléfono, desde Ginebra

-Olvídalo... ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Un artículo de consumo? ¡Soy una mujer casi del siglo veintiuno!

-¿Y por qué esa mujer del siglo veintiuno me ha rechazado la penúltima noche antes de nuestra boda?

-Quiero que nuestra noche de bodas sea algo especial. Dijiste que lo comprendías -le recordó Sakura.

-Bueno, es que cambié de opinión hacia las dos de la madrugada, cuando tuve que tomar una ducha fría.

Sakura caminó hacia el altar con aquel recuerdo y con una amplia sonrisa.

No veía a los invitados que llenaban la iglesia. Aquél era su día. Y la ceremonia fue muy bonita. Bebió cada palabra que se dijo, cada instante. Pero también se apresuró a pronunciar cada promesa. En el fondo de su mente yacía la imagen de Meiling Chang poniéndose en pie y suspendiendo la ceremonia en el último momento.

Por desgracia a Sakura no se le ocurrió pensar que Shaoran invitaría a Meiling al banquete, de modo que fue un shock cuando la vio aproximarse a las puertas de la iglesia.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes -comentó Meiling-. Sakura, espero que no te importe, pero necesito hablar un momento con Shaoran.

Aquel nuevo aire de vulnerabilidad que había adquirido de pronto la morena resultó ser un toque mágico que afectó de inmediato a Shaoran. Meiling lo arrastró a un lado y Sakura se quedó sola, en la escalinata de la iglesia. Y con el correr de los minutos Sakura se fue poniendo cada vez más pálida, más tensa. Los invitados lo observaron todo. Sakura hubiera deseado morir de humillación. Finalmente el fotógrafo llamó a Shaoran.

-¡Señor Li, por favor...!

Y sólo entonces Shaoran volvió al lado de Sakura.

-¡Lo ha hecho deliberadamente! -comentó Sakura impotente una vez que el fotógrafo hubo terminado su trabajo.

-¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De Meiling!

Un silencio espeso reinó entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía ser Shaoran tan cerrado cuando se trataba de Meiling? El respiró hondo.

-Meiling es una buena amiga, muy buena -soltó Shaoran con diplomacia.

-¡Ah, creo que ya lo he entendido!

-Entonces trata de entender esto también: no voy a permitir que nos pongas en un compromiso en público, ni a ella ni a mí. Y ésta es mi última palabra. Procura acostumbrarte antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Y con aquella advertencia Shaoran se volvió y comenzó a hablar con su padrino, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Sakura temblaba de ira. No podía creer que él se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así, que no comprendiera lo inoportuno del ruego de Meiling.

Shaoran se volvió hacia ella poco después. Sakura levantó el mentón y dijo:

-No puedes hablarme como acabas de hacerlo, Shaoran.

-¡Ah!, ¿no? ¡Tienes mucho que aprender de los hombres Chinos! Y no dejaré de señalarte cuándo te equivocas.

En aquel momento Sakura pensó que había aprendido lo suficiente. Estaba rabiosa. Pero lo cierto era que no creía estar equivocada. Sin embargo la duda comenzó a corroerla. Subieron a la limusina que los llevaría al Hotel Imperium, donde se celebraría la recepción. La actitud de Meiling había sido inconveniente más que hiriente. Y probablemente se debiera más que nada a su inseguridad en su matrimonio y en Shaoran.

-Shaoran, éste no es un momento fácil para mí... -murmuró Sakura. Shaoran contempló aquella mirada confusa e inquisitiva, aquel cambio de actitud tan desconcertante para él-. No sabía que fuera a haber tantos invitados, no conozco a nadie. Y además todos tus amigos y tus parientes esperaban que te casaras con Meiling.

-Sí, pero...

-Shaoran, es perfectamente natural que se pregunten por qué te casas conmigo en lugar de ella, y además tan de repente... -se ruborizó-. Y si han llegado a la conclusión a la que se suele llegar en estos casos... bueno, la verdad es que es completamente cierto. ¡Estoy embarazada! Es natural que me sienta muy sensible en un día como hoy -Shaoran apretó la mano de Sakura con firmeza, inesperadamente. Sus ojos dejaron de tener aquella expresión fría y de distancia-. Por eso, quizá, me haya excedido con lo de Meiling...

-No -suspiró Shaoran-. Una vez más yo me he apresurado a juzgarte, y lo siento. Te aseguro que no me había dado cuenta de cómo te sentías.

Era maravilloso comprobar el efecto que causaba una pequeña explicación.

Sakura observó a Shaoran mientras levantaba su mano y se la llevaba a los labios. Su corazón pareció henchirse de pronto y latir acelerado, y una sincera y sencilla ola de júbilo la inundó.

-Y encima ni siquiera tienes familia propia que te apoye -añadió Shaoran serio.

-A mi madre le hubiera encantado la ceremonia... -sonrió Sakura.

-Diste en el blanco cuando dijiste que no tengo tacto -concedió Shaoran atrayéndola a su lado y suspirando-. ¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez en una limusina?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡No deseo más que entrar en el Imperium con el maquillaje corrido y el pelo revuelto!

-Podría persuadirte...

-Pero no lo harás. Vas a resistir como un mártir hasta esta noche...

En el hotel Sakura y Shaoran saludaron a cada invitado que iba llegando.

Sakura sostuvo una decidida sonrisa al ver aparecer a Meiling, que se inclinó a besarla con total seguridad en sí misma y siguió su camino. Aquello enervó a Sakura.

-Trata de comprender cómo se siente ella -observó Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió y se ruborizó. Le molestaba que Shaoran tuviera que reprenderla cuando había tratado por todos los medios de mostrarse tranquila y amable. Sin embargo nunca había sabido ocultar sus sentimientos. Tenía la sensación de que sobre ella pesaba un estigma imborrable: Shaoran creía que había mentido sobre lo ocurrido en su primer encuentro a solas con Helena. ¿Pero acaso no era posible que la ojirubi hubiera perdido por una vez los nervios y que se arrepintiera?, se preguntó Sakura decidiendo ser más generosa con ella.

Eriol Hiraguizawa le presentó a su mujer, Tomoyo. Era una pelinegra amable y extrovertida.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes de la boda, incluso pensé en llamarte, pero no me atreví. Supuse que estarías muy ocupada con los preparativos.

-Lástima, me hubiera encantado -contestó Sakura. Tras las presentaciones y unos cuantos ratos de charla todos se sentaron a la mesa.

-Tomoyo y Eriol son una pareja estupenda -comentó Sakura en un susurro, sentada en la mesa principal-. ¿Desde cuándo los conoces?

-Desde los diecinueve años. Tuve un accidente de coche, y Eriol estaba de guardia como estudiante de medicina en el hospital -explicó Shaoran curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Sólo tenía una contusión, pero mi padre estaba muy angustiado cuando llegamos -recordó Shaoran-. Actuaba como si Eriol me hubiera salvado la vida, y desde entonces nos hicimos amigos. Me hubiera gustado que mi padre te conociera -añadió mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

-No, no lo creo -respondió Sakura-. Tu padre te habría encerrado antes de dejar que te casaras con una persona como yo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de «una persona como yo»?

-Bueno, es sólo un modo de hablar. Tú siempre te viste protegido por tu familia, para mí, en cambio, fue todo lo contrario.

-No es de extrañar que te cueste confiar en mí, después de eso.

-No, la mayor parte de la gente en la que he tratado de apoyarme se ha desmoronado -confirmó Sakura.

-Yo no me desmoronaré, Sakura. Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí, _mi pequeña. _

Shaoran había dicho aquello en serio, y sin embargo era él quien no confiaba en ella. O al menos su palabra no tenía para él el mismo peso y valor que tenía la palabra de Meiling. No obstante no era el momento de pensar en ello. Por fin estaban casados, pero aún era pronto. El tiempo acabaría por resolver ese problema. Sakura no sabía que Shaoran vería a Meiling a menudo en el futuro, y era demasiado práctica como para arruinarlo todo a corto plazo sólo por aquello. Un matrimonio reciente era algo frágil. ¿No era una estupidez ponerlo a prueba sólo por Meiling?

Horas más tarde Sakura se cambió de vestido en una habitación reservada del hotel y se puso la ropa de viaje. Al volver a la sala de invitados Shaoran la observó con una expresión de aprobación.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que tires tu ramo de flores.

-No, quiero conservarlo.

Había tanta gente que quería despedirse de Shaoran antes de que se marcharan de luna de miel que por un momento ambos se separaron. Sakura observó a Shaoran de lejos reír a carcajadas, y sintió una punzada de júbilo al verlo feliz y relajado. Era la imagen perfecta de un recién casado. Pero justo entonces, detrás de ella, una fría voz señaló:

-Me das lástima, Sakura. Hacer de mujerzuela en la cama no va a servirte para retener a Shaoran, y no tienes nada más que ofrecerle, ¿no crees?

Sakura se quedó helada, paralizada. Después se giró y vio a Meiling Chang de espaldas, acercándose a charlar con otra pareja a cierta distancia. Sin embargo Tomoyo Hiraguizawa, a solo un paso y con la boca abierta, lo había oído y comentó:

-Venía a despedirme de ti antes de que se marcharan y... ¿Será cierto que he oído lo que he oído? ¡Dios mío, nunca pensé que esa mujer pudiera ser tan arpía!

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes -respondió Sakura.

-Ve a decírselo a Shaoran inmediatamente -añadió Tomoyo seria.

-No, prefiero arreglármelas sola... -respondió Sakura mortificada-. Supongo que le he robado a su hombre, así que... no la culpo si me odia.

-¿A su hombre? -repitió Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Pero si ni siquiera salían juntos, no estaban comprometidos! No creerás que ha estado en casa todos estos años esperando a que Shaoran le pidiera el matrimonio, ¿no? ¡Te aseguro que si hubiera podido cazar a otro antes no lo habría dudado!

Sakura se sintió incómoda. No quería discutir sobre Helena. Sin embargo Tomoyo parecía tener cuerda para rato:

-Meiling es toda dulzura cuando Shaoran está delante, me gustaría que la viera cuando se da la vuelta. ¡Los hombres son tan ciegos a veces!

-Sí -confirmó Sakura deseosa de cambiar de tema.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Shaoran acercándose con una sonrisa y estrechando a su mujer entre los brazos. Sakura se puso pálida-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que estoy un poco mareada -contestó Sakura con sinceridad.

-En cuanto subamos al avión te irás a la cama. No debería de haber invitado

A tanta gente, se me olvidaba que estás embarazada -comentó Shaoran decidido.

-¡Pero si estoy bien! -protestó Sakura deseando que la besara en lugar de tratarla como a una inválida.

No obstante nada más subir al avión que los llevaría a China, en donde pasarían un par de semanas, Shaoran llevó a Sakura al camarote y ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

-¡Basta! -musitó Sakura al sentir, bastante rato después, que alguien la molestaba.

-Hush -susurró Shaoran.

Sakura, adormilada, deslizó una mano por debajo de su chaqueta. Extendió los dedos posesivamente por la camisa de seda y suspiro. Y creyendo que Shaoran estaba en la cama, a su lado, volvió a dormirse.

Finalmente, al poco rato, se despertó y desperezó, abriendo los ojos y comprendiendo que Shaoran la llevaba en brazos.

-¿Que... a dónde?

-Has dormido bastante para no estar cansada, te has pasado el viaje durmiendo -explicó Shaoran satisfecho.

Sakura vio entonces que estaban llegando a la villa china.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Bájame!

-No puedo. Me he dejado tus zapatos en el avión.

-¿Y cómo diablos hemos pasado por el aeropuerto de Hong Kong?

-Igual que ahora -rió Shaoran-. Hubo un momento en el que se me ocurrió pensar que el hecho de que no tuvieras la estatura de Meiling era una ventaja. ¡Contigo sí que puedo todo el camino!

Sakura se quedó helada ante aquella desconcertante comparación. Shaoran lo había dicho casi sin pensar. Se puso tenso, cerró los ojos y rugió en voz alta, comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir. Entonces Sakura hizo un enorme esfuerzo.

-Está bien - sonrió tensa -. Ella ha sido parte de tu vida durante mucho tiempo, lo comprendo...

-Siempre había creído tener tacto hasta el momento en que te conocí -confesó Shaoran llegando a la puerta.

-Bueno, es todo ese peloteo que te rodea lo que te ha confundido siempre -contestó Sakura.

-No, no es eso, eres tú -la contradijo él-. Estoy tan acostumbrado a oírte decir lo que piensas en cada momento que cuando estoy contigo me relajo.

-Eso es bueno -respondió Sakura

.

Al menos debía de serlo casi siempre, se corrigió en silencio. Sin embargo en aquel momento la comparación la hería. No sólo por su trivialidad, sino porque significaba que Shaoran tenía a Meiling en mente incluso el día de su boda.

Al entrar en el hall Shaoran la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Me temo que tenemos compañía -suspiró.

Dos diminutas damas, bien entradas en años y casi con idéntico rostro y sonrisa, los esperaban en el salón. Sakura creía haberlas visto antes, vestidas de negro, en el funeral del padre de Shaoran. Él las saludó en chino, dejó a Sakura en el suelo descalza y le presentó a las hermanas gemelas de su abuela: May May y May Lu.

-Shaoran no tiene madre que pueda darte la bienvenida -dijo May May en Japonés, con un pesado acento-. Por eso hemos venido a dártela nosotras.

-A darte la bienvenida -repitió May Lu contenta.

-May Lu, eso ya lo he dicho yo -la reprendió su hermana.

-Pero no vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo -añadió May Lu mirando a su hermana.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

Una abundante cena los esperaba en el salón. May May y May Lu se sentaron juntas en un sofá. Eran tan pequeñas que los pies ni siquiera les llegaban al suelo. Discutieron entre ellas y, entre disputa y disputa, presionaron a Shaoran para que comiera. Su amor hacia él era evidente.

Cuando finalmente se marcharon Shaoran la miró y se disculpó:

-Lo siento. May May y May Lu viven en la isla, y nunca han salido de ella. Comprendo que para mucha gente resultan excéntricas, salen poco de casa.

-No, no te disculpes, yo las encuentro encantadoras.

-Me alegro -contestó Shaoran guiándola por las amplias escaleras y enseñándole un fabuloso dormitorio amueblado con exuberancia donde comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata.

Observar a Shaoran desnudarse le cortó la respiración. Sakura se quedó paralizada. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron llenos de brillo sensual. Sakura sintió que el corazón le galopaba. Desnudo, con aquel torso liso y brillante que era toda una fiesta para los sentidos, Shaoran se acercó a ella a grandes pasos. Luego le desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta uno a uno y se la deslizó por los hombros.

-Quiero volverte loca de pasión -dijo él con voz ronca.

-Eso ya lo ha hecho mi imaginación... -confesó Sakura.

Shaoran le desabrochó el sujetador y curvó las manos para abrazar sus pechos llenos. Sonrió satisfecho al oírla jadear y rozó con los dedos los sensibles pezones. Y de pronto la empujó suavemente sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. La boca de Shaoran ardía sobre uno de aquellos pechos, su lengua era como lava. Una fiera respuesta provocó en ella gemidos y labios abiertos.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza con ojos hambrientos, crudos. Se apartó ligeramente y le quitó la falda y el resto de la ropa con manos impacientes. Sus ojos ámbar recorrían aquella desnudez sin ocultar su deseo. Sakura se sintió arder.

-Eres tan perfecta que... tengo que tomar una ducha para tranquilizarme -confesó Shaoran.

Yo también.

Sakura se apoyó sobre Shaoran bajo la cascada de agua en la ducha. Su cuerpo estaba débil y hambriento, pero su mente seguía tensa. No seguiría siendo perfecta durante mucho tiempo. Sus pechos, de hecho, estaban ya más llenos. Pronto el bebé haría magia con la esbelta figura que tanto le gustaba a Shaoran. Perdería la cintura, se le hincharía el vientre. ¿Seguiría Shaoran encontrándola atractiva entonces?

-Dentro de unos meses pareceré un balón - musitó Sakura impotente, incapaz de callar ante su temor.

-Hmm... -suspiró Shaoran deslizando una mano por aquel estómago aún plano y jugando con los dedos-. Espero ese día con impaciencia.

-¿Lo esperas con impaciencia? -repitió Sakura débilmente.

Shaoran se sentó en el asiento de la ducha y tiró de Sakura para sentarla encima. Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que las gotas de agua cayeran en todas direcciones sobre él antes de abrir los ojos y mirar de nuevo a Sakura.

Una sonrisa amplia curvaba sus sensuales labios.

-Supongo que debe de ser un sentimiento masculino, _mi amor. _Tienes a mi hijo dentro de ti, y eso me vuelve loco de excitación.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sakura mirándolo perpleja. Shaoran, con ojos brillantes como el oro, levantó a Sakura para volver a sentarla a horcajadas sobre él. Y observó divertido la reacción de ella al sentir su erección.

-¡Oh...!

Sakura se quedó de pronto sin respiración. Su cuerpo reaccionó con un violento entusiasmo al de él. Shaoran la tomó de la cabeza y besó sus labios apasionadamente, con brevedad pero con hambre, excitándola al máximo.

-Así que. ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer al respecto? -preguntó él con voz ronca.

-Lo que tú quieras - susurró ella apenas capaz de mantener un hilo de voz.

Shaoran rió, gimió de satisfacción. Y se tomó sus palabras al pie de la letra.

La urgencia de aquel deseo excitó y dejó perpleja a un tiempo a Sakura. Tras el clímax Shaoran la secó con una toalla disculpándose y riendo a carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

-No le digas nunca a nadie que consumamos nuestro matrimonio en la ducha -respiró él-. ¡No podría mantener la cabeza alta nunca más!

-¿Y por qué?

-Hubiera debido de ser más romántico -contestó él posándola sobre la magnífica cama-. Al fin y al cabo es nuestra noche de bodas -le recordó con un brillo en los ojos-. Es que sólo de pensar en que iba a hacer el amor contigo y sin ninguna protección por primera vez en mi vida me ha puesto... a tono.

-Pues por mí perfecto que te pongas a tono -le confió Sakura riendo sofocadamente y alargando los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí.

-Me gusta esto, me gusta que riamos incluso en la cama. Nunca antes había estado así -sonrió Shaoran.

Sakura se despertó hacia el amanecer. Deambuló medio dormida por el baño y se quedó un rato contemplando a Shaoran mientras dormía. Por un segundo no pudo creer que fuera su marido. Se retiró el pelo de la frente y sonrió. Los miedos que habían atenazado su corazón la noche anterior le parecieron de pronto exagerados y remotos.

Su cuerpo clamaba por el de él. Y él la deseaba a ella, no sólo al bebé. Ni siquiera el embarazo había conseguido enfriar su deseo. Y si sólo se hubiera casado por honor nunca habría mostrado tanto entusiasmo como amante. Shaoran se había pasado la noche entera demostrándole, una y otra vez, que la encontraba deseable. Le había restaurado su confianza en sí misma. Sakura se deslizó en la cama al lado de Dio suspirando. Se sentía increíblemente feliz.

Una sonriente sirvienta la despertó a la mañana siguiente al abrir las cortinas. Eran más de las once, y Shaoran no estaba. Sakura no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto. Le llevaron el desayuno a la cama en una bandeja. Se sentía como una reina.

Tras el desayuno, Sakura se miró al espejo y se apresuró a ducharse. Cuando terminó de secarse el pelo y de maquillarse se encontró con que alguien había deshecho su equipaje y guardado su ropa en el enorme vestidor.

Se había comprado ropa de sport justo antes de la boda, así que se puso un vestido nuevo y bajó las escaleras.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Shaoran. Hablaba en voz alta, casi a gritos. ¿Estaría enfadado? Un hombre salió apresuradamente de una habitación hasta el hall. Miró a Sakura, se ruborizó y dijo algo en chino antes de marcharse. Sakura frunció el ceño.

Shaoran estaba en un despacho hablando por teléfono. Hablaba en chino y recorría la habitación furioso de un lado a otro. Sakura se quedó observándolo desde la puerta, y tras unos instantes sus ojos se desviaron hacia un periódico desplegado sobre la mesa. Era un periódico japonés. Shaoran colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta. Entonces la vio.

-Jīdū_... _¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? -preguntó desconcertado.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Sakura se había acercado al periódico lo suficiente como para reconocer una fotografía de su boda junto a otras más pequeñas, y entre ellas una de su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, saliendo de un Mercedes. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía en el plazo de cinco años.

-No creo que debas de leer esto, te vas a poner furiosa -dijo Shaoran soltando el aire contenido.

Sakura se quedó mirando el periódico atónita. Había una foto de la humilde calle en la que ella había nacido y se había criado. Y debajo ponía:

_«Desde la pobreza... hasta más allá de la avaricia. ¿Cómo? ¡Con un bebé de un millón de dólares!» _

-¡Oh, no... -exclamó Sakura temblando y sintiendo náuseas debido al shock y a la humillación por lo que todo el mundo leería esa mañana.

* * *

**Hoola a todos me extrañaron yo se que si jejejeje, la verdad les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero es que mi padre ha tenido a su merced mi computadora para su trabajo y ayer me quede sin internet hasta hoy pero como ven aquí estoy.**

**Bueno con respecto al capítulo, ya algunas estarán alegres porque Sakura y Shaoran se alegraron porque ya se casaron verdad y dirán… **

**Y felices por siempre?**

**Pues no, ahora que vienen los problemas conyugales y todo eso pero se preocupen siempre hay rayito de luz en el camino jejejeje**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Miss No-Eyebrows****, ****Amizumi Hiwatari****, SL, ****lfanycka****, ****Princessmalfoy10****, ****chii tuski hime, ** **Aymivr3**, **gisselVG**** y a ****AliCeSakurita****.**

**Por sus hermosos comentarios y consejos espero que como siempre les agrade el cap jejejeje**

**Bueno me temo decirles que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia espero que me sigan apoyando como lo han hecho siempre al igual que con mi otra adaptación.**

**Espero sus comentarios jejejeje**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA**

**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, DISCULPEN QUE NO LES SUBAN EL NUEVO CAP PERO POR CUESTIONES PERSONALES Y DE TIEMPO NO EH PODIDO NI SIQUIERA ACERCARME A MI COMPU JEJEJE DE VERDAD LO SIENTO.**

**EL MOTIVO QUE HAGO ESTA NOTAS ES PORQUE ME LLEGO UN MENSAJE EN MI CUENTA NO VOY A DECIR DE QUIEN EN ES PERO ME MOLESTO UN POCO QUE NO LEAN MIS ACLARACIONES DICIENDO QUE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENCIA QUE LO DIJE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**SE QUE TUVE ERRORES DE TIPEO CON RESPECTO A LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES SI. PERO ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO Y QUISE SUBIRLA, PERO EN NINGUN MOMENTO DIJE QUE LA HISTORIA FUERA MIA O ALGO ASI ES SOLO UNA SIMPLE ADAPTACION SIN NINGUN TIPO DE FIN BENEFICO PROPIO ASÍ QUE NO INFRINJO DERECHOS DE AUTOR.**

**ASI ENTONCES QUIERO PREGUNTARLES SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE CON LA ADAPTACIÓN O SIMPLEMENTE LO DEJO HASTA AQUÍ. NO QUIERO DECIR QUE DEJE LA HISTORIA SOLAMENTE QUIERO QUE ME DEN SU OPINIÓN.**

**SIN MAS! **

**ATTE:**

**ENDRI-CHAN**


	10. Chapter 9

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de CCS, no me pertenece son de las maestras del Shojo las CLAMP, como tampoco la historia, que le pertenece a la autora** **Lynne Graham**

**Sin más **

**A leer!**

* * *

**La novia embarazada **

**CAPITULO 9**

-No es precisamente el modo en el que me hubiera gustado anunciar la llegada de nuestro primer hijo -comentó Shaoran en voz baja y cargada, apenas contenida.

-No...

-Si me hubieras avisado de cuánto escándalo había en tu pasado quizá habría podido protegerte y ocultar al menos una parte.

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar cierta censura en el tono de voz de Shaoran, pero al leer el artículo no pudo reprochárselo. Resultaba nauseabundo. Habían incluido en él toda la cruda verdad, pero también un montón de mentiras y de exageraciones.

-Para empezar ni siquiera tenía idea de que tu madre y tú estuvieran casi marginadas en la ciudad en la que vivían.

-Shaoran... era una ciudad muy pequeña, y mi madre era una madre soltera... no era aceptable para la gente - contestó Sakura aclarándose la garganta, a punto de llorar-. Y mi abuelo murió debiendo un montón de dinero a los comercios locales. Es imposible que contara con la simpatía de la gente en esas circunstancias. Además, cuando los vecinos veían a mi padre... bueno, todo el mundo sabía que estaba casado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre rechazó a tu madre y se casó con una secretaria joven al poco de morir su primera esposa? -inquirió Shaoran.

Shaoran parecía concentrarse en sus tristes antecedentes más que en las ofensas y crueles comentarios sobre su situación actual. Decían de ella que era una cazafortunas que había conseguido echarle el lazo a un hombre rico y que se había aferrado a él con las dos manos. Aquello la ponía enferma.

-Sakura... -insistió Shaoran.

-Bueno, para ser sinceros... no es algo que me guste recordar precisamente - tartamudeó Sakura herida -. Mi padre ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a mi madre que había otra mujer en su vida, ella se enteró por los periódicos. Y quedó destrozada.

-Sí, pero yo hubiera preferido saber por ti que se quitó la vida.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó Sakura volviéndose hacia él temblorosa y enfadada-. Estaba tomando medicamentos para la depresión, vivía en su pequeño mundo interior. Un día salió a la calle y llegó a un cruce casi sin mirar, y fue entonces cuando la atropellaron.

Shaoran la observó con ojos ardientes y puños cerrados.

-Tú entonces tenías dieciséis años. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste sola siendo tan pequeña?

-Mi adorado padre mandó a su abogado para que arreglara todo lo del funeral. Él no asistió, por supuesto.

-Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Por qué dejaste el colegio?

-¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? -preguntó a su vez Sakura sorprendida.

-Tu padre debería de haberse asegurado al menos de que completaras tu educación...

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo después de pasarse dieciséis años demostrándome que yo no significaba nada para él? Tenía miedo de que su mujer descubriera mi existencia y lo echara de casa. Todo el dinero era de ella -explicó Sakura.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste cuando murió tu madre?

-Vivíamos en un piso de alquiler, así que lo vendí todo y me marché a Tokio. Estuve en un albergue hasta que encontré un empleo con el señor Nagasaki. Y al año siguiente él me ofreció la casa de encima de la librería. Shaoran, ¿por qué estamos hablando de mi infancia? -preguntó Sakura observándolo irritada-. Yo nunca te he contado ninguna mentira. Quizá no te contara todos los detalles, pero no te he ofendido.

-En este momento desearía estrangularte -confesó Shaoran con ojos ámbares brillantes-. Preferiría hablar de otra cosa, quizá así vaya calmándome.

Sakura frunció el ceño llena de confusión. ¿Acaso la culpaba a ella por el artículo? ¿Pero cómo podía hacer algo así? Sakura finalmente se lo preguntó, segura de haberlo interpretado mal.

-¡Por supuesto que te culpo! -replicó Shaoran lleno de ira ante una pregunta que evidentemente consideraba estúpida.

-Pero... ¿por que?

-Te han seguido la pista, Sakura. Si ahora mi imagen no es buena es porque tú, con tu falta de discreción, nos has traído toda esta infamia a los dos.

-¿Falta de discreción? -repitió Sakura pálida.

-¡Eriol ni siquiera le contó a Tomoyo que estabas embarazada! Sabe que su mujer es una cotilla. Y ahora yo me entero de que mi mujer no sabe guardar un secreto. ¿A cuánta gente has ido contándole que estás embarazada?

-¡A nadie!

-No puede ser, se lo tienes que haber dicho a alguien, pongo la mano en el fuego por Eriol. La prensa nunca habría podido enterarse de todo esto tan deprisa si no hubiera sido porque ha salido de tu boca.

Sakura recordó entonces haberle dicho a Yang Hashimura que esperaba un niño e, inmediatamente, se ruborizó. Shaoran la observaba atento, sin perder detalle. Pero la mente de Sakura siguió reflexionando acelerada. Yang conocía su embarazo, pero no sabía nada sobre su infancia. De pronto se quedó inmóvil y lo comprendió todo de súbito. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida como para no adivinar antes quién estaba detrás de todo.

-¿A quién? Sakura, quiero una confesión completa. Sólo entonces me calmaré -añadió Shaoran haciendo una promesa poco seguro de cumplirla.

Shaoran lo observó en silencio. Si decía el nombre de la persona que, de hecho, era ya terreno peligroso dentro de su relación, Shaoran estallaría. Sin embargo tenía que defenderse.

-Sakura... -insistió Shaoran.

-¿Quieres de verdad saber quién creo que está detrás de todo esto? -preguntó Sakura tragando-. En mi opinión la candidata más probable es Meiling Chang -Shaoran se quedó mirándola con ojos ámbar extrañados, como si pensara que estaba loca - .Tiene que haber sido ella, lo sabía todo de mi infancia, y me odia... -continuó Sakura valiente.

-¿Pero es que has perdido el juicio? -preguntó Shaoran furioso, casi suplicante.

-Si te sirve de consuelo te diré que Meiling te ha utilizado a ti también -añadió Sakura incapaz de seguir escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras-. Me dijo que era fácil hacerte sentirte violento, que te revolverías contra mí.

-Estás tan devorada por los celos que ni siquiera puedes ver las cosas con objetividad, y mucho menos aún pensar con racionalidad...

-En este preciso instante no estoy celosa, Shaoran -declaró Sakura levantando el mentón-. Si Meiling cruzara ahora esa puerta te avisaría de su visita sin rechistar.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Shaoran.

-¡No he terminado! -exclamó Sakura, cuya ira aumentaba al tiempo que la de él, inexplicablemente, parecía menguar-. ¡Te la mereces! ¡Desearía que te hubieras casado con ella! ¡Te habrías congelado en tu noche de bodas!

Shaoran respiró profundamente, despacio, y luego dijo:

-Creo que ha llegado el momento en el que la luna de miel acaba mal.

-No te soporto más, ni a ti ni a esa arpía -respondió Sakura.

-Mala suerte -dijo Shaoran con extrema tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de mala suerte? -inquirió Sakura extrañada ante el cambio de actitud.

-Eres mi mujer y no vas a marcharte a ninguna parte. De hecho, mientras demuestres que sigues teniéndole esa manía a Meiling, te quedarás en la isla. Tengo que confesar que temblaba literalmente ante la idea de que ustedes dos se encontraran. ¡Pero mírate! ¡Si estás casi saltando de rabia!

-¿Y qué esperabas? -gritó Sakura con voz rota.

Shaoran puso un brazo decidido alrededor de su temblorosa figura.

-Esto no es bueno para el niño...

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!

-¡Pero si apenas eres capaz de controlarte! Esto tiene que ser tu nivel de hormonas -decidió Shaoran observándola con gravedad, aliviado de encontrar una explicación satisfactoria.

-¿Mi... Nivel de hormonas? -susurró Sakura.

-En los primeros meses del embarazo las mujeres son propensas a cambios emocionales que pueden requerir un apoyo y una comprensión extra por parte de los demás -Sakura abrió la boca atónita ante aquel comentario erudito-. He sido demasiado duro contigo - añadió obligándola a sentarse en el sofá.

-Shaoran... ¿a qué demonios estás jugando?

-Te has alterado mucho al ver ese artículo -explicó Shaoran sentándose a su lado-. Hubiera debido de ser más benevolente contigo, aunque le hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada a toda la plantilla del edificio Li lnternational.

-Bueno, ¿y qué?

-¡Me he puesto tan furioso al ver cómo te atacaban en la prensa! -continuó Shaoran atrayéndola hacia sí y estrechándola-. ¡Y saber todo lo que has tenido que pasar, desde tan pequeña, con esos padres tan egoístas! Eso me ha alterado mucho, desde luego. Pero gracias a Dios al hablarme de Meiling he comprendido que esto se nos estaba escapando de las manos.

-No puedo vivir contigo si no confías en mí.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti... con una sola excepción -añadió Shaoran sin vacilar-. Y no creo que haga falta que volvamos a discutir sobre esa excepción nunca más.

Sakura respiró hondo. Lo único que tenía realmente era una derrota frente a Meiling Chang. Sin embargo no podía insistir en sus acusaciones, no quería destruir su matrimonio antes incluso de que hubiera empezado. Meiling ya se estaba ocupando de ello, y con éxito. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a ella sin pruebas? ¿Acaso debía humillarse y pedirle a Tomoyo Hiraguizawa que repitiera ante Shaoran lo que había oído? Lo cierto era que ningún comentario probaría nunca todas sus acusaciones contra Meiling.

-Y en cuanto a los periódicos mis abogados me han dicho que puedo demandarlos, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer -continuó Shaoran.

-¿Para qué molestarte? -preguntó Sakura temblorosa, involuntariamente.

-Si alguien te ataca a ti es como si me atacara a mí. Tu reputación está en entredicho, te defenderé.

-Pues no te sientas obligado a hacerlo por mí -musitó Sakura-. Ya sabes lo que dicen, a palabras necias...

-Tendrán que retractarse en privado de todo, y publicarlo después -continuó Shaoran mirando de pronto el delicado perfil de Sakura-. Y tendrán que revelarme además su fuente de información.

Sakura levantó la cabeza esperanzada, pero luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Los periodistas jamás revelan sus fuentes -comentó.

-Te sorprendería saber lo que son capaces de hacer a puerta cerrada cuando se ejerce sobre ellos la suficiente presión -aseguró Shaoran-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Creo que... me gustaría estar sola -confesó Sakura. Shaoran se puso tenso-. Lo siento, es lo único que quiero - añadió Sakura apartándose lentamente y poniéndose en pie- .Iré a dar un paseo.

-Iré contigo.

-No.

Sakura pudo observar la frustración de Shaoran, sentirla. Lo amaba, y mucho. De no ser así no hubiera sentido aquel dolor. Sin embargo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y asimilar lo ocurrido.

Sakura tomó el sendero que llevaba a la casita de invitados. En cuanto llegó a la playa de arena se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta la orilla. El sol brillaba produciendo fuertes reflejos sobre el agua. Hacía más calor que en su última visita, pero eso le encantaba. Aquel sol parecía capaz de acabar con sus estremecimientos.

Aquél era el primer día de su luna de miel, y sin embargo Meiling había conseguido separarlos prácticamente. Shaoran estaba ofendido, y ella se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles. Él era un hombre orgulloso, y Sakura no tenía deseos de que dejara de serlo. No obstante habían tenido otra discusión que no los llevaría a ninguna parte.

¿Cuántas más podría soportar su matrimonio antes de que Dio decidiera que no tenían futuro?

Sakura había llegado lejos cuando vio a Shaoran acercarse por la playa con una cesta de picnic.

-Te pedí que me dejaras sola -le recordó Sakura con suavidad.

-Llevas ya tres horas sola,_ mi pequeña. _Ahora tienes que comer -contestó él sosteniendo su mirada.

-¿Y eso lo sabes porque lo has leído en el libro que te dio Eriol?

-Quería estar contigo, ¿acaso es un crimen?

-No, yo también quería estar contigo -concedió Sakura.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para volver a la villa.

-Tengo que admitir que, a veces, me gusta que me persigas -admitió Sakura, suspirando.

-Nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer que estuviera dispuesta a confesar algo así -comentó Shaoran extrañado y riendo.

-No seas tonto, Shaoran. Yo puedo admitirlo porque estamos casados.

La sonrisa de Shaoran emocionó a Sakura, que finalmente tomó una decisión. Quizá su marido fuera incapaz de reconocer la malicia de Meiling, pero los hombres en general tardaban en notar las artimañas femeninas, y aquella contrincante era muy inteligente. Y lo más importante de todo, Shaoran parecía feliz casado con ella. No parecía un hombre triste o desesperanzado por haber tenido que renunciar a la mujer a la que amaba. ¿O acaso era mucho más práctico de lo que pensaba?

-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Shaoran.

-En ti.

-Pues tu expresión no era muy amable...

-Sólo pensaba en que me gustaría que nuestro matrimonio durara para siempre.

Toda la tensión entre ambos desapareció. Shaoran podía regocijarse de comprobar que su mujer lo tenía siempre en el pensamiento, y en efecto aquello pareció agradarle. Sakura observó la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que él era el centro de su vida. Aunque quizá no fuera una buena idea hacérselo saber.

-Hoy en día hay que trabajar duro para mantener un matrimonio a flote -añadió ella.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos ningún problema -afirmó Shaoran.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la cesta del picnic y reprimió una sonrisa. Shaoran se había apresurado mucho a negar que tuvieran algún problema. Pero después de que él descargara su ira culpándola por el artículo del periódico, ¿qué otro daño podía causarles Meiling?

-Mi reacción ante ese artículo ha sido exagerada -se disculpó Shaoran.

-¿En serio?

-También había escándalos entre mis antepasados -aseguró Shaoran.

-Basta ya, no trates de hacerme sentirme mejor.

-Mi abuelo fue desheredado temporalmente por casarse con mi abuela.

-¿La hermana de May May y de May Lu? -preguntó Sakura sorprendida-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Y por qué?

-Era una chica de la isla. Su padre era... -Shaoran vaciló-. Bueno, cuidaba cabras.

-¿Que cuidaba cabras? -repitió Sakura, incrédula.

-Pero no vayas por ahí contándolo... -advirtió Shaoran.

Sakura fue incapaz de decir nada durante unos segundos. Recordaba haber comparado a Shaoran con un pastor de cabras. De pronto se echó a reír a carcajadas y se dejó caer sobre la arena.

-Lo siento, Shaoran, es que es... tan divertido.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti -aseguró Shaoran inclinándose sobre ella y contemplando su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes y brillantes.

Sakura se estremeció. Sus dedos siguieron la línea que dibujaba la masculina mandíbula.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

Shaoran gimió produciendo un sonido ronco y masculino y se tumbó sobre ella. Su boca se posó sobre la de Sakura invadiéndola sensualmente y contestando a la pregunta.

Sakura había visto el sauna y el gimnasio de la planta baja de la enorme mansión China, y se disponía a inspeccionar la piscina cubierta.

-Creo que esta casa te gusta -murmuró Shaoran.

-Sí, me gusta más al natural que en el vídeo que nos mandó el agente -aseguró Sakura.

-Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es mudarnos.

-¿A ti también te gusta? - preguntó ella girándose hacia él.

-Tiene de todo, así que la compramos.

-¡Será una casa maravillosa para nuestra familia! -exclamó Sakura arrojándose a sus brazos-. No irás a comprarla sólo por mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Me crees capaz de una cosa así?

-Sí -suspiró Sakura-. Pero es aquí donde vamos a vivir, y por eso es importante que te guste tanto como a mí. Así que dime, ¿qué te parece?

-Será una buena inversión -contestó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura gruñó-. Y la localización es excelente...

-¡Shaoran!

Shaoran la estrechó entre sus brazos dejando que la expresión seria de su rostro se desvaneciera.

-Saltas por cualquier cosa, señora Li. Me encanta la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Siento haberte arrastrado a ver todas las demás, temía que hubiera alguna que mereciera la pena. En realidad en cuanto vi ésta en el vídeo supe que era exactamente lo que quería, por eso la dejé para el final.

Sakura subió a la limusina en estado de éxtasis. Llevaban casados un mes. Habían pasado tres gloriosas semanas en Taipa, y Sakura se sentía tan feliz que creía vivir en el paraíso. Al principio había temido que la vuelta a Tokio acabara con la magia de su matrimonio, pero nada había cambiado a pesar de estar Shaoran tan ocupado.

Aquella noche, en el apartamento del ático, Shaoran salió del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla enrollada en las caderas.

-Sakura... tengo que decirte algo.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y sonrió.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no ocurre nada malo -aseguró Shaoran-. Mañana por la mañana volaré a París a ver a Meiling -Sakura parpadeó-. Naturalmente, espero que eso no sea un problema entre nosotros dos. Yo soy quien le lleva todos sus intereses financieros desde que su padre murió.

Sakura se quedó helada ante aquella nueva revelación.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Para ser sinceros no creo que eso tenga relación contigo, es una responsabilidad que acepté mucho antes de conocerte - Sakura se puso pálida. Aquello no era sinceridad, era sencillamente brutalidad. Shaoran, impaciente, dejó escapar el aire contenido-. Quiero que seas sensata, yo veo a Meiling con regularidad...

-¿Sensata?

Su marido se veía regularmente con su peor enemiga. Y ella tenía que mostrarse sensata. Shaoran se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Luego la tomó de la mano, pero Sakura la apartó.

-¿Es que no puedes comportarte como una adulta? -la censuró él poniéndose en pie - . Comprendo que te sintieras insegura al principio, cuando nos casamos...

-¡Qué sensible!

-Pero ya has tenido tiempo de...

-¿Te parece?

-Lo que a mí me parece es que no tienes alternativa - soltó Shaoran de pronto mirándola con ojos helados.

-Siempre hay una alternativa, Shaoran.

-En este caso no -la contradijo él-. Seguiré llevando los asuntos financieros de Meiling mientras ella lo desee, así que voy a seguir viéndola. Es así, y tú debes aceptarlo.

-Pues es algo que no puedo aceptar -aseguró Sakura levantando la cabeza bien alta, con las mejillas coloradas, furiosa de pronto consigo misma -. ¡Qué estúpida he sido! Toda mi vida he vivido sola, y ahora... pero quería que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, que no nos separáramos nunca...

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-Te niegas a aceptar que Meiling me amenazó y trató de hacerme chantaje para que abortara, ¿verdad?

-¡Por favor, basta ya, no insistas en esa estupidez!

-No me crees. Muy bien. Perfecto -contestó Sakura dando un puñetazo en la almohada y acostándose-. Es bueno saber dónde está tu lealtad, Shaoran, saber que te casaste conmigo pensando que era una mentirosa...

-Pero una mentirosa muy bonita... -susurró Shaoran con voz suave y amable.

-¡No bromees con las cosas importantes! -lo censuró Sakura-. Si te vas a París yo me marcho.

-De ningún modo vas a marcharte...

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Confías en ella más de lo que confías en mí, así que ésa es tu elección -respondió Sakura con amargura -¡O te deshaces de ella o yo me marcho! ¡No te quiero si no puedes darme siquiera una centésima de tu lealtad!

-No hay problema -contestó Shaoran en voz baja. Sakura lo escuchó alejarse de la habitación. Entonces se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y gritó:

-¡Lo digo en serio, Shaoran!

Shaoran se volvió hacia ella y la miró con ojos airados.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, yo me voy mañana a París, y no pienso darme prisa en volver.

-Shaoran... no estoy mintiendo. Escúchame...

-¡No, escúchame tú a mí! Tú no eres mi dueña, no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, a dónde tengo que ir ni con quién. ¿Has comprendido bien eso? ¡Cuando hayas logrado controlar ese ataque de celos llámame! Pero no tardes demasiado, al fin y al cabo Meiling es mucho más de lo que eres tú -murmuró Shaoran despectivo.

Sakura sintió que el color y la ira se desvanecían de sus mejillas. Shaoran juró en chino y se volvió hacia ella, pero Sakura le cerró la puerta en las narices echando el pestillo.

-¡Sakura, abre la puerta!

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Sakura, que se hizo un ovillo en la cama. «Meiling es mucho más de lo que eres tú», repitió Sakura en silencio. Por fin Shaoran había revelado sus sentimientos en un momento de ira, y las comparaciones que seguía estableciendo la herían terriblemente. «Es más importante escoger a una compañera con inteligencia», había dicho él en una ocasión. ¿Y qué había de inteligente en su precipitada boda?, se preguntó Sakura sollozando en la cama. Durante las últimas semanas él había fingido ser feliz, y lo había hecho a la perfección. Pero en el fondo de su corazón Shaoran sabía que ella no era más que la peor alternativa. Y Sakura no podía vivir con él así...

* * *

**WHOOOO cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, ohh de verdad discúlpenme, pero después de la nota de adaptadora que como dije anteriormente no tuve tiempo de actualizar, y como el fin de semana fue mi cumpleaños les quería traer la actualización de regalo pero me fue imposible. Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo jejeje.**

**Por el otro lado Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios anteriores en las notas de verdad agradezco su apoyo y su cariño y no se preocupen que no los voy a dejar colgados con esta historia no soy tan mala jajaja. Y también a las que no me había comentado antes muchas gracias me alegra que les guste mucho la adaptación.**

**Ahora bien saquen sus antorchas y lanzas jajajaja vamos a la suite de Shaoran y lo lincharemos entre todas si va? Jajaja hay que ver que este hombre es más terco que una mula pero bueno vamos a ver si Sakura se va y que con en el tiempo se arreglen las cosas entre ellos u.u**

**Otros agradecimientos para:**

**Amizumi Hiwatari, Princessmalfoy10, AliCeSakurita, Miss No-Eyebrows, chii tsuki hime, kata, Didi, lfanycka, Eliza-UchihaLi e idechan.**

**Por sus comentarios en el capítulo 8 espero que les guste el cap jejeje.**

**Y para finalizar lamento decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta fabulosa historia TT_TT y si dios y el tiempo quieren para la próxima semana subo el último cap asi estén pendientes jejeje.**

**Hasta la próxima besitos!**


	11. Capitulo Final

**Declaimer: la historia no me pertenece es de la autora Lynne Graham como tampoco los personajes de Card Captors Sakura que les pertenece a las maestra del Shojo las CLAMP.**

**Sin más!**

**A leer!**

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada **

**Capitulo final**

El rostro ansioso de Tomoyo Hiraguizawa se iluminó en el instante en que vio a Sakura acercarse por el parque.

-¡Gracias a Dios que has venido! -exclamó levantándose del banco.

-No quería mezclarte en esto, Tomoyo, en serio. Sólo te llamé porque necesitaba que le dieras un mensaje a Shaoran, pero ahora veo que ha sido un error...

-¡No, de ningún modo ha sido un error!

-Sí, lo es -suspiró Sakura-. No quería escribirle una carta, no sabía qué decirle... y tampoco quería hablar personalmente con él pero... nunca hubiera debido de involucrarte en esto.

¡Sakura, Shaoran está destrozado!

-¿Le diste mi mensaje?

-¿Acaso crees que diciéndole que estás bien y que quieres el divorcio va a sentirse mejor? -preguntó Tomoyo extrañada.

-Es lo mejor. ¿Te acordaste de decirle que le dejaré ver al bebé siempre que quiera?

-Sí, pero no le sirvió de consuelo como tú creías - respondió Tomoyo -. Al fin y al cabo el bebé no nacerá hasta dentro de seis meses...

-Bueno, eso no puedo evitarlo. ¿Está aún en París?

-No, según Eriol se pasó la semana buscándote. Y después se agarró la peor borrachera de su vida. Eriol lo trajo a casa a dormir, en la habitación de invitados...

-¿La peor qué? Cuéntamelo otra vez.

-Muy bien. Por orden cronológico: Shaoran se levanta y se encuentra con tu nota, ¿no es así?

-No lo sé, para entonces yo ya me había ido. Supongo que se marchó a París.

Aquella misma noche Sakura había metido unas cuantas cosas en la maleta y había salido del apartamento decidida a evitar cualquier nueva disputa con Shaoran. Sentía que habían discutido demasiado, que sólo le quedaba su orgullo. Y sólo podría conservar ese orgullo manteniéndose a distancia de Shaoran, al menos hasta que pudiera controlar sus reacciones.

-Bueno, pues si me permites decirlo la mayor parte de los maridos no discuten y luego simplemente siguen adelante como si fuera un día normal y corriente -explicó Tomoyo-. Incluso los más testarudos como Shaoran tienen sus sentimientos.

-Escucha, tú estás de su parte porque no comprendes nada y lo conoces a él mejor que a mí, pero...

-¡Qué va! La verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho cómo se lo ha tomado. Nunca pensé que Shaoran dormiría una borrachera en mi casa.

-Así que se pasó la primera semana buscándome... -dijo Sakura expectante, incitando a Tomoyo a contarle más.

-¿Cómo crees que nos enteramos nosotros de que habías desaparecido? Shaoran llamó a Eriol. Y estaba realmente de mal humor. Tuviste suerte de no estar delante.

-Nunca le he visto beber... -confesó Sakura.

-A la segunda semana, sencillamente, se derrumbó. Se sentó y se puso a beber y a beber hasta el aturdimiento. Eriol estaba terriblemente preocupado por él. Shaoran nunca hace ese tipo de cosas. Lo tienes bien agarrado, Sakura y creo que si de verdad has decidido abandonarlo deberías de haberlo hecho de un modo más considerado.

-¡Pero si le dije que me marchaba! -se defendió Sakura levantando el mentón.

-¡Pero él no creyó que lo decías en serio!

-Para mí era evidente que nuestro matrimonio no funcionaba.

-Pues el día de su boda yo pensé que estabas loca por él, y cuando comimos juntos a la semana de volver de Taipa me lo pareció aún más. Te pasabas el tiempo hablando de él.

-Y estoy loca por él -musitó Sakura.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué diablos le estás haciendo esto? -preguntó Tomoyo paralizada.

-Espero que se lo hayas contado absolutamente todo, Tomoyo -intervino entonces Shaoran-. La búsqueda interminable, la desesperación, las borracheras y los ataques de autocompasión...

Ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta. Tomoyo ruborizada, Sakura pálida. Pero Shaoran sólo tenía ojos para su mujer. Tomoyo, con un gesto de culpabilidad, dio un paso atrás.

-Esta vez sí que la hecho buena, ¿verdad? -inquirió Shaoran.

-Shaoran... ¿me permites que te diga que no es ésa la actitud que deberías de tomar? -sugirió Tomoyo.

-No... Tú no sabes qué ha pasado, ni nunca lo sabrás -le informó Shaoran-. Es una suerte que hable en chino cuando bebo. Lo que ha ocurrido aquí es y continuará siendo un misterio para ti, Tomoyo.

-Meiling... -murmuró entonces la pelinegra con aires de superioridad antes de marcharse.

Shaoran se quedó perplejo, perdió el color.

-Teniendo en cuenta que te has valido de Tomoyo para llegar hasta mí no has sido muy amable con ella -observó Sakura-. Nunca habría accedido a verla si hubiera sabido que ibas a aparecer.

-Bueno, es que Tomoyo me torturó con sus preguntas en el peor momento -contestó Shaoran tenso, tratando de calmarse. Sakura lo miró con los ojos llenos de dolor-. No me mires así, me lo pones todo mucho más difícil -gruñó Shaoran.

Sakura miró a otro lado instantáneamente. Sí, por supuesto que Shaoran veía en sus ojos cómo se sentía. Siempre había sido capaz de ver en su interior. Perpleja ante la idea de que su amor le resultara tan evidente, Sakura no puso pegas cuando él alargó un brazo y la condujo hasta la limusina. Shaoran recogió el ticket del aparcamiento y traspasó las puertas. Era evidente que se sentía culpable. Sabía cuánto daño le había hecho. ¿Y qué iba a lograr tratando de evitar un encuentro que él estaba decidido a llevar a cabo?

Sakura lo miró de reojo, en silencio, mientras el opulento vehículo transitaba entre el tráfico. En dos semanas y media él había perdido bastante peso, observó. De pronto le pareció como si un abismo inconmensurable los separara. Nunca hubiera creído posible que Shaoran tuviera un aspecto tan sombrío. Aquél era el fin de su matrimonio.

-Está bien... -dijo ella.

-No, no está bien -la contradijo Dio-. ¿Dónde has estado viviendo?

-En una casa de las afueras, no tenía muchas ganas de buscar -admitió Sakura.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que yo me volvería loco buscándote? -exigió saber Shaoran, de pronto de mal humor.

-¿Y por qué iba a pensarlo? -suspiró Sakura-. He cuidado de mí misma durante mucho tiempo, yo no soy una de esas chicas inútiles e impotentes.

El silencio se hizo más denso.

-No -concedió Shaoran-, pero puedes hacerme sentirme impotente a mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir impotente al buscarme y no encontrarme? No había ninguna necesidad. No pretendía desaparecer para siempre ni ninguna estupidez de ésas. Te lo dije bien claro en la nota...

-Eh... si: «Shaoran, lo siento, pero he tenido que vaciar tu cartera... -recitó él de memoria-. Casarme contigo ha sido un error. Estaremos en contacto. No me busques... Bueno, supongo que no ibas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?»

-No sé por qué tienes que recitar toda la nota que te escribí -protestó Sakura sintiéndose como una estúpida-. Estaba enfadada, y no disponía de mucho tiempo. ¡Tienes suerte de que te dejara una nota!

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón -susurró al fin Shaoran.

Sakura lo miró molesta, notando su tensión.

-Te aseguro que no pensé que te darías cuenta hasta mucho más tarde...

-Más tarde. Tardaste once días en llamar a Tomoyo - le recordó Shaoran.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

Como por ejemplo tratar de vivir sin él, tratar de descubrir cómo seguir existiendo con aquel dolor agónico que se intensificaba con cada hora que pasaba, tratar de olvidar todos los buenos recuerdos, el sexo. Para Sakura hacer el amor con Sakura había sido alucinante, perfecto. ¿Pero cómo podía saber qué había sido para él? Shaoran se había mostrado entusiasta, pero quizá fuera sexualmente insaciable.

-Y bien, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

-He estado haciendo planes -mintió Sakura, que no había hecho sino vagar de un lado a otro. Sakura salió de la limusina y se dio cuenta entonces de que no habían llegado al apartamento de Shaoran, sino a la preciosa mansión que habían estado visitando justo el mismo día en que lo abandonó-. ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí?

-La compré -explicó Shaoran.

-Sí, dijiste que sería una buena inversión -recordó Sakura abriendo la puerta.

-Era una broma.

¿Sería eso cierto?, se preguntó Sakura, que había pasado dos semanas recordando cada una de las frases de Shaoran y tratando de fortalecerse. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Un simple vistazo a aquel cuerpo y estaba hipnotizada. A pesar de aquel nuevo aspecto se sentía tan atraída hacia él como la misma primera noche de Taipa.

-¿Y qué has hecho con el resto de mis cosas? -preguntó Sakura tratando de llenar el silencio.

-Están aquí.

-¿Dónde?

-En el dormitorio principal.

-Ah, bien. Así que no les has dicho a los sirvientes que no iba a volver -comentó Sakura comenzando a subir la enorme escalera.

-¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a hacer la maleta, así aprovecho que estoy aquí.

-Sakura... -comenzó Shaoran a decir con voz cansada- ... sé que me he comportado como un completo idiota...

-Shaoran, no quiero oírlo -anunció Sakura subiendo las escaleras deprisa-, no ha sido culpa de nadie. Nos casamos simplemente porque estaba embarazada, y fue una estupidez... ¿de acuerdo? Pero no es para tanto, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? -repitió Shaoran.

Sakura no pudo resistirse. Al llegar al descansillo de la escalera volvió la vista hacia él.

-Escucha, lo único que trato de decirte es que no quiero hablar de ello. No hace ninguna falta.

Shaoran apareció en la puerta del vestidor mientras Sakura descolgaba frenéticamente su ropa de la percha. Las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Un minuto más y se humillaría y lloraría histérica preguntándole qué tenía aquella helada mujer del Ártico para que la prefiriera antes que a ella.

-Meiling estaba detrás de aquel artículo de la prensa... -declaró Shaoran.

Sakura se quedó muy quieta y luego, de pronto, se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos. Shaoran le devolvió la mirada con ojos ámbar y atormentados, con los puños cerrados.

-Entonces supongo que habrá caído de ese pedestal donde la tenías... -comentó Sakura sintiendo que si dejaba de hablar se derrumbaría y hundiría en sollozos.

Por fin veía en los ojos de Shaoran aquello que más temía ver: el horror ante el descubrimiento de la verdadera naturaleza de Meiling.

- Yo no la tenía en un...

-Lo siento, Shaoran, pero cualquier mujer la habría calado a un kilómetro de distancia. Pero claro... -Sakura cambió de tema enseguida, incapaz de hablar de algo tan doloroso-. ¿No es reconfortante saber que estaba completamente decidida a conquistarte?

-Sólo por... sólo por quién soy y lo que tengo.

-Sí, bueno -sonrió Sakura-. Sé sincero. Tú valoras las mismas cosas que ella. Toda esa educación similar, el estatus, las convicciones, el dinero.

-No espero que me perdones por haberme negado a creerte -aseguró Shaoran cerrando los ojos con la cabeza bien alta.

-Bien, porque no iba a hacerlo -continuó Sakura buscando por el enorme vestidor-. Así que pensabas que ella estaba muy por encima de todo eso, y ahora que conoces la verdad te sientes bastante mal. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo has sabido la verdad? -preguntó de pronto curiosa.

-Un periodista habló. Meiling había estado investigándote.

-Eso podría habértelo dicho yo.

-Concertó una cita con un periodista y le entregó el informe completo. Se lo dio bajo la condición de que el artículo debía humillarte. Incluso fue tan arrogante que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de borrar su rastro.

-Quizá pensara que era demasiado arriesgado confiarle el trabajo a otro -sugirió Sakura con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sin dejar de descolgar ropa del perchero.

-¿Viste la entrevista que hice sobre ti?

-No... -respondió Sakura sorprendida.

-Esperaba que eso te hiciera volver a casa. Sabía que le habías prometido a Tomoyo encontrarte con ella, pero me advirtió de que le costó bastante que accedieras -confesó Shaoran tenso-. Y eso de que sólo quisieras fijar tu cita con ella con una semana de antelación sinceramente, tenía pocas esperanzas de que aparecieras hoy por el parque.

-Yo no le haría nunca eso a Tomoyo, es una buena persona.

-Al principio, cuando hablé con Meiling la primera vez, ella no dejó de mentir. Luego mencioné el comentario que Tomoyo le había oído hacer el día de nuestra boda y...

-¿No es maravilloso comprobar que crees a todo el mundo menos a mí? Crees al periodista, a Tomoyo... -lo condenó Sakura con amargura.

-Honestamente, no podía creer que Meiling fuera capaz de hacer algo así -respondió Shaoran apretando los dientes-. Es decir... hasta hace dos semanas, cuando fui a verla y finalmente ella perdió los nervios al comprender que había perdido.

-Ella nunca perdió, Shaoran, ha salido victoriosa todo el tiempo -lo contradijo Sakura con sencillez mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-. Tú y yo no teníamos mucho en común para empezar... pero cuando ella terminó su trabajo ya no teníamos nada. Sin embargo no debes engañarte a ti mismo creyendo que la culpa es de ella.

-Sé de quién es la culpa. Sé que te defraudé y que te hice infeliz. Me odias, ¿verdad?

-A veces... como por ejemplo ahora mismo, ¡sí! - soltó Sakura de pronto dando la vuelta por donde estaba él, con ojos verdes y brillantes-. Aquel día me asustó de verdad. ¡Hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su mano para persuadirme de que abortara! Insultó a mi madre, me insultó a mí de todos los modos en que se le ocurrió, ¡Y tú ni siquiera me escuchaste!

-Sakura… yo -comenzó a decir Dio dando un paso adelante.

-¡Cállate! -lo interrumpió Sakura furiosa -. ¡Fui una estúpida casándome contigo! Ese día estaba tan enfadada que...

-Tenías todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo. Lo único que sé es que nunca he estado tan cerca de la violencia como el día en que me enfrenté a Meiling -declaró Shaoran con crudeza-. ¡La forma en que habló de ti era casi como para pegarla!

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sakura, contenta por fin de poder gobernar sus emociones para escuchar gozosa aquel detalle-. Entonces, ¿significa eso que no va a haber una reconciliación? -Shaoran la miró perplejo-. Quiero decir, ¿Ya no vas a casarte con ella después del divorcio?

-¿estás loca? ¿Casarme con ella? -exclamó Shaoran incrédulo-. ¡Pero si es una hipócrita arpía!

-Bueno, te ha costado toda una vida darte cuenta, pero al fin lo has comprendido. Enhorabuena. ¿Podrías darme una maleta?

-¿Una maleta?

Sakura se sentía poseída por una necesidad imperiosa de mantenerse ocupada. Shaoran estaba minando su resistencia, y ella estaba decidida a que eso no ocurriera. Sakura dio un paso adelante y estuvo a punto de caer ante una montaña de ropa tirada en el suelo. Miró para abajo y vio que era de Shaoran. La sorteó y pasó al lado de él. Pero entonces Shaoran la agarró de la mano.

-¡Tienes que escucharme!

-¿Me escuchaste tú a mí? ¡No, cuando trataba de explicarte lo que ocurría tú siempre decías o que estaba celosa o que estaba irritada a causa del embarazo! ¿Pues quieres que te diga algo, Shaoran? Ahora no me ocurre nada de eso, ahora lo que me ocurre es que estoy al límite de mi paciencia. ¡Suéltame!

Shaoran la soltó. La ira coloreaba sus duras y masculinas mejillas, pero era el dolor escondido en sus ojos ámbar lo que emocionó a Sakura y la dejó atónita.

-Siento todo esto mucho más de lo que jamás imaginarás -respiró él.

Pálida y temblorosa, Sakura comenzó a buscar una maleta. Era una locura, era absolutamente irracional seguir haciendo la maleta en medio de aquel torbellino sentimental, pero no podía soportar ver a Shaoran herido. Y todo por culpa de aquella arpía, que le había sorbido el seso. Sakura se estremeció. Por fin encontró las maletas.

-Deja que te la baje yo -se ofreció Shaoran quitándosela de las manos.

-¿Sabes?...aún no eres consciente, pero antes o después te darás cuenta de la suerte que has tenido librándote de mí -musitó ella en voz baja, apresurándose a volver al dormitorio que nunca compartirían.

-Sakura... por favor, siéntate para que podamos hablar -insistió Shaoran con una humildad casi patética-. Necesito contarte cosas sobre Meiling.

Sakura se sintió tan perpleja ante aquel ruego que se derrumbó al borde de la cama. Quizá Shaoran necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser el de ella? Entonces lo comprendió. Shaoran quería hacerle una confesión completa. Su conciencia no se conformaba con menos. Estaba a punto de escuchar una confesión que la deprimirían durante los próximos treinta años. Shaoran la observó en silencio y dejó la maleta. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo...

-¿No podrías tratar de abreviar? -rogó Sakura. Shaoran se puso aún más tenso. Su aspecto era tan lamentable que Sakura se compadeció. Tenía que enfrentarse, por fin, a aquella declaración. Shaoran había amado a Meiling. Quizá en ese momento sintiera repulsión hacia ella, pero la había amado.

-Mi padre me dijo por primera vez que Meiling sería una maravillosa esposa para mí cuando yo tenía cinco años.

-¿Cinco años? ¿Y cuántos tenía ella?

-Ocho.

- ¡Cinco años! ¡Por Dios, eso es lavar el cerebro! -exclamó Sakura.

-Mis abuelos murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando mi padre era aún joven. Él se crió con la familia de su padre. Y tienes que comprender que a él le enseñaron a sentirse avergonzado de la familia de su madre, que era más humilde.

-¿Quieres decir que lo criaron para que fuera un completo snob? - Shaoran asintió-. Y él quería asegurarse de que tú no fallabas en ese sentido, ¿no es eso? -Shaoran volvió a asentir-. Así que desde pequeño te enseñaron en la creencia de que Meiling sería tu futura mujer.

-Sí, en un futuro que yo no dejaba de posponer - Shaoran respiró hondo-. No podía ni siquiera confesarme a mí mismo que no me gustaba Meiling...

-¿Que no te gustaba Meiling? -lo interrumpió Sakura atónita.

-¿Es que a ti te resultó agradable cuando la conociste en Taipa?

-No, pero...

-Nunca supe poner ninguna pega a su comportamiento -continuó Shaoran endureciendo su expresión-. Todos se pasaban el día halagando su comportamiento ante mí, y es cierto que tiene muchas virtudes. Forjaron mi mente de modo que siempre creí que tenía que casarme con ella.

-Así que decidiste casarte con ella y tener una amante que te compensara.

Shaoran comprendió que aquello era una rabieta de Sakura y la miró con una expresión de reproche.

-Ese tipo de matrimonios no es tan raro en el mundo en el que yo vivo. Nunca supe qué me iba a perder hasta el día en que te conocí.

-Eso no puedo creerlo -suspiró.

-Bueno.., es cierto que hubo unas cuantas mujeres en mi pasado -admitió Shaoran-, pero ninguna me caló tan hondo como tú. Tú y yo tuvimos aquella primera noche mágica y luego yo lo eché todo a perder. Pero no podía permanecer lejos de ti...

-Así que te casaste conmigo y volviste a echarlo todo a perder -terminó Sakura por él.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y levantó los ojos para observarla. Luego alzó las manos tratando de tomar las de Sakura, pero ella las retiró. Shaoran torció la boca.

-La noche en que me dijiste que estabas embarazada comprendí que estaba enamorado de ti... completamente loco por ti.

-Serías capaz de decirme cualquier cosa con tal de no perder a tu hijo, ¿verdad? -musitó ella medio sollozando.

Los brillantes ojos de Shaoran temblaron. Tomó las manos de Sakura y las agarró con fuerza.

-Mi peor error fue no decirte cómo me sentía aquella noche en mi apartamento. En aquel momento comprendí que nunca me casaría con Meiling, pero fue entonces cuando comencé a sentirme terriblemente culpable. Además, justamente me llamó ella después de que tú y yo hiciéramos el amor, y eso me hizo sentirme aún peor.

Sakura vio un atisbo de esperanza. No podía dejar de mirar la expresión del rostro de Dio, atenta a cada una de sus palabras. Y recordaba su forma de reaccionar tras la conversación telefónica, en la cama.

-Debiste de contármelo todo entonces.

-No quería que te enfadaras -explicó Shaoran soltando el aire contenido-. Ni me parecía bien, a esas alturas de nuestra relación, hablarte de ella. Primero tenía que verla a ella y decirle que me había enamorado.

-¿Y fue eso lo que le dijiste?

-¿Qué otra cosa hubiera podido decirle? -preguntó Shaoran a su vez con ojos inquisitivos-. Sabía que la noticia no la impresionaría, pero era la verdad. Cuando saliste de la consulta de Eriol y me dijiste que estabas embarazada me sentí muy feliz, pero me temo que mi sentimiento de culpa hacia Meiling era tan fuerte que arruiné lo que hubiera debido de ser una ocasión muy especial

-Comprendo cómo has debido de sentirte.

-No, no lo comprendes. Estaba enfurecido conmigo mismo por haberle dejado pensar a Meiling que nos casaríamos durante tanto tiempo, sentía que la defraudaba -confesó Shaoran-. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando fui a verla a París.

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó Sakura agarrando con fuerza las manos de Shaoran.

-Jugó conmigo -contestó él enervándose con el recuerdo-. Me dijo que era el hazmerreír de todo el mundo, que ningún hombre querría casarse jamás con ella. Pero no dejó de repetir que por supuesto me comprendía y me perdonaba... ¡Estuve horas con ella! Me sentí como un bastardo, estaba convencido de que había arruinado su vida.

-Es una terrible actriz... o quizá... quizá realmente te quiso, Shaoran.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Yo te quiero... ¿por qué no iba a quererte ella? Te conoce desde mucho antes de mí...

-Sakura... -la llamó Shaoran dando un salto y arrastrándola con él. Su mirada, fija, mostraba un intenso placer y alivio ante aquella sencilla confesión , cariño, deliciosa Sakura... -respiró entrecortadamente-. Meiling no me prestaría ni un minuto de su tiempo si yo no tuviera dinero.

Está obsesionada con casarse con un hombre rico, no puede creer que no me guste ni que no quiera hablarle de amor... Incluso me dijo que si quería podía conservarte a ti como...

-Como amante...

-Pero yo le dije que te amaba demasiado como para hacerte eso -continuó Shaoran apartándole el pelo de la frente con dedos cariñosos y ojos tan tiernos que Sakura tuvo finalmente que creer en sus palabras-. Cuando la vi hace dos semanas, sin embargo, fue sincera. Me dijo que si le hubiera surgido algún partido mejor se habría casado hacía años.

-Me alegro de que estuviera enfadada en lugar de herida - admitió Sakura.

-¿A pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho? -preguntó Shaoran sin disimular su incredulidad.

Sakura le soltó las manos con cuidado y contestó:

-Puedo ser generosa cuando gano.

Shaoran la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y posó los labios sobre los de ella con pasión. Luego, al enterrar el rostro en el cabello de Sakura, ella tembló y se sintió débil.

-Nunca soñé que significaría tanto para mí el que una mujer me confesara su amor -admitió Shaoran.

-Y pensar que tú podrías habérmelo dicho a mí en lugar de ir a contárselo a Meiling... -comentó Sakura sin poder resistirse-. Si me hubieras dicho que me amabas nunca te habría abandonado.

-Pero no vas a volver a abandonarme nunca más -exigió Shaoran con entusiasmo.

-No me atrevería ni a soñarlo... -bromeó ella regocijándose en aquella nueva intimidad de mutua confianza que le permitía hacer y decir lo que quería si vas a emborracharte y a autocompadecerte...

Shaoran la llevó a la cama y la miró con intensos ojos ámbar.

-Eres una picara...

-Te conozco bien... así que será mejor que te andes con cuidado...

-Te adoro -declaró Shaoran con voz ronca-. Pero no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Sakura deslizó los dedos por la achocolatada cabellera y susurró:

-Bésame...

Y Shaoran lo hizo. Después levantó la cabeza con un brillo cómplice en los ojos y mirada intensa y comentó:

-Embarazada, descalza y en el dormitorio, _mi amor. _

-Lo has dicho mal, no era así.

-Lo he hecho a propósito -contestó él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues si estamos negociando, ¿qué hay de todo eso de «tú no eres mi dueña, no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, a dónde tengo que ir ni con quién»? -inquirió Sakura.

-Sabía que recordarías cada palabra.

-Me reservo ese derecho.

-Podrías haber sido un agente realmente provocador en el departamento de mantenimiento de las corporaciones Li International -comentó él con ojos ámbar brillantes, llenos de deseo y de satisfacción -. Creo que es mucho más seguro tenerte en mi cama.

-Pues yo debo de confesar que la cueva familiar resulta bastante confortable -suspiró Sakura feliz, con una mirada de aprobación a su alrededor.

Y, tras una risa ronca, Shaoran la besó y procedió a demostrarle los beneficios de compartir aquella cueva familiar.

* * *

Sakura dejó a su hijo Hien en la cuna. Tenía cuatro meses, y era adorable. Con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos ámbar, la combinación resultaba espectacular. Y dormido parecía un ángel.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían estado repletas de acontecimientos. Shaoran había celebrado una fiesta en Tokio para conmemorar su primer aniversario de boda, y luego habían viajado a la isla y pasado el día con la familia de él. Había transcurrido todo un año. Sakura apenas podía creer que llevaran tanto tiempo de casados. Y la magia no sólo había perdurado, sino que se había fortalecido.

Sakura entró en el dormitorio y se puso un vestido de satén dorado de estilo flamenco, una prenda especial para la ocasión. Y después se dirigió a la casita de la playa tras encargarle a una sirvienta que le diera un mensaje a Shaoran. Llevaba en las manos una revista en la que había un artículo sobre la espléndida boda de Meiling Chang. Apenas había tenido tiempo de leerlo.

El novio era un aristócrata de sangre azul, y el aspecto de Meiling era triunfante. Sin embargo se rumoreaba que la ausencia de la familia del novio en la ceremonia era indicio de que no aprobaban la unión. Según parecía Meiling no era lo suficientemente buena. Su árbol genealógico no iba lo suficientemente atrás. Pero en opinión de Sakura aquel matrimonio marcharía bien. El marido de Meiling era tan frío como ella.

Sakura dejó la revista a un lado, encendió las velas y apagó la luz. Y se puso a bailar. Aquél era su regalo especial de aniversario para Shaoran. Le encantaba sorprenderlo. Y cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que entraba hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no mirarlo. La música llegó a un momento de salvaje crescendo y después finalizó. Entonces Sakura miró a Shaoran y ardió ante la intensidad de su mirada.

-¡Es tan fácil impresionarte! -comentó en broma. Shaoran la estrechó en sus brazos como un hombre de las cavernas. Sakura se estremeció de excitación. Por sus venas corría el fuego del deseo sensual.

-Así que volvemos al principio...

-Pero ahora tenemos a Hien -asintió Sakura.

-No he olvidado a nuestro hijo ni por un instante... ni a la maravillosa y sexy mujer que me lo ha dado -contestó Shaoran con impresionante intensidad -. Creo que te amo aún más que antes.

-¡Me haces tan feliz! -contestó ella abrazándolo.

-Ésa es la razón de que haya venido -continuó Shaoran mientras trataba de besarla y de llevarla a la cama al mismo tiempo, cosa que al fin logró-. Y también para darte esto... antes de que te atrevas a sugerir que he venido sólo porque no podía soportar más no acostarme contigo.

Sakura contempló el exquisito anillo de esmeraldas que él deslizó en su dedo.

-Oh, Shaoran, es... precioso.

-He mandado que le graben la fecha del día en que nos conocimos.

-¡Te estás volviendo tan romántico! - suspiró Sakura.

-Sí, puede que tú te hayas encargado de las velas, pero yo me he ocupado del champán y de poner una rosa en la almohada.

-¿Quieres decir que no te he sorprendido?

Shaoran asintió con un gesto. Sakura curvó la boca en una sonrisa y lo empujó sobre la almohada.

-Me encanta tu falta de tacto.

-No te comprendo -contestó Shaoran observándola con ojos llenos de admiración.

Sakura se tumbó sinuosamente junto a él. La ansiosa mirada de Shaoran cuando temía haberla herido la volvía loca de pasión.

-Las mentes grandes piensan de un modo parecido -susurró ella.

-Eres asombrosa... -continuó Shaoran estrechándola con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

Respirar, sin embargo, no era en aquel momento algo importante. Mucho más urgente resultaba compartir su amor de un modo íntimo. Sakura hubiera deseado decirle que él también era asombroso, pero la electrificante combinación de pasión y felicidad desatadas lo hacía imposible en ese momento. Lo haría a la mañana siguiente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hooolaaaa como están espero que estén bien, bueno lo prometido es deuda actualice rápidamente para que no que coman las uñas de tanto misterio, Awww mi primera adaptación terminada estoy tan feliz pero aun más feliz por la aceptación ****que tuvieron con esta historia de verdad muchísimas gracias por su apoyo jejejeje.**

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a:**

**Angeldelaesperanzalira, Didi, LMUndine, Princessmalfoy10, ruyshka, kata, Amizumi Hiwatari, -Naomi in Black- chii tusuki hime, saki25, y a lfanycka….**

**A ustedes que algunas me apoyaron desde el comienzo de la historia y también gracias a los que leen pero que no me dejan comentarios, gracias también y para terminar a los que me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas jejeje de verdad muchísimas gracias de verdad estoy muy feliz… bueno me despido espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo y próximamente estaré subiendo otra asi que no se olvidaran de mi tan fácilmente ehh? jejejeje las quiero =)**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Endri-chan**


End file.
